


I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek [Traducción]

by Dear_Rosie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Derek es terrible comunicándose, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, where do babies come from?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 03:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 53,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Rosie/pseuds/Dear_Rosie
Summary: Stiles encuentra un bebé en el porche.Se parece exactamente a él.Bueno, esto es raro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know Where Babies Come From, Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377438) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Antes que nada, y como siempre, mil gracias a la perfecta DiscontentedWinter por permitirme traerles esta historia al español. Nunca he traducido nada mayor a 30k y esta es de casi el doble, así que ya veremos qué tal sale. Si les gusta y quieren que la continué, dejen un kudo o un comentario o lo que quieran (para saber que les gusta y seguirla hasta el final). Si hay algún error o algo, también pueden decirme y lo corrijo de inmediato, ¿vale? No problem. Adiós~

 

Stiles se despierta la mañana del viernes con ganas de Froot Loops y con una erección. Esas dos cosas no están en absoluto relacionadas. Stiles toma una ducha para el problema más urgente. La otra lo obliga a estar sobre manos y rodillas, buscando en la parte de atrás del gabinete debajo del fregadero porque está seguro que fue allí donde los escondió. Los encuentra justo al lado de las trampas para cucarachas y el veneno de ratas, que es exactamente donde lo dejó porque su papá jamás pensaría en buscarlos ahí. Solo un idiota escondería el cereal detrás del D-Con.

Un idiota o un _genio_.

¿Qué? Los tiene en un Tupperware cerrado. No hay casi ninguna posibilidad de que se contaminen. Casi.

Stiles se recarga en el mostrador de la cocina mientras se come sus Froot Loops. Y tal vez comienza a bailar con música disco clásica de los 70’s en su Ipod. Y tal vez ni siquiera le importa que baile como un idiota, porque no hay nadie que lo esté viendo. Su papá está en el trabajo pero Stiles se encontrará con él para el almuerzo, es el final de la semana escolar y por una vez no está frenético y cayéndose por todas partes porque llegará tarde. Todavía tiene media hora antes de ir a recoger a Scott para la escuela, y ese es tiempo suficiente para divagar por ahí con un par de videos de Youtube sobre cabras cayéndose.

Es una buena mañana.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que nada pude dañarle el estado de ánimo, ni siquiera Harris y el examen sorpresa que les dejará caer hoy en química. (Stiles tiene contactos en la sala de profesores). Ya estudió, está listo, tiene la azúcar alta _y_ la música disco alta, y está preparado para lo que sea que el día le tenga preparado.

Es la mañana del viernes y It’s Rainging Men.

Un trueno se escucha por encima de la música disco de Stiles y se quita sus audífonos.

Bueno, definitivamente está lloviendo algo.

O intentándolo con mucha fuerza. Está oscuro afuera, ¿cuándo pasó eso? Estaba soleado cuando se levantó, pero el clima ha cambiado rápido. El cielo tiene una especie de tinte verdoso que Stiles cree que es granizo. Granizo, de todas las cosas. Se pregunta si debería ver un verdadero reporte del clima en lugar de sacar la cabeza por la ventana.

De hecho, aun no puede oír la lluvia. Sin embargo sonríe ante su elección de canción idónea.

Busca las llaves del Jeep en toda su habitación.

Suena otro trueno en algún lugar en la distancia, entonces el viento se levanta y se aleja persiguiendo las nubes a lo lejos. Cuando Stiles finalmente baja de nuevo, las llaves en la mano, el día se ve soleado y brillante de nuevo.

Al parecer, todo el asunto duró solo diez minutos.

Raro.

Stiles se cuelga la mochila al hombro. Se dirige hacia la puerta delantera, aun escuchando a The Weather Girls, y casi se tropieza con algo en el porche. Se tropieza, gira, apenas logra sostenerse y termina balanceándose extrañamente en un pie, retorcido como un pretzel mientras mira hacia abajo a lo que casi le cae encima.

Santa mierda.

Hay un _bebé_.

Hay un bebé en el porche.

Stiles lo mira fijamente y demanda silenciosamente que tenga sentido o que desaparezca.

No hace ninguna de las dos cosas.

Por más extraño que sea, esta no es la primera vez que le pasa.

Stiles tenía seis en ese tiempo. Por una preciosa y mágica hora, había pensado que sus oraciones por un hermano o hermana menor habían sido escuchadas, pero en lugar de que sus padres le dieran la bienvenida al bebé con los brazos abiertos, llamaron a la ambulancia, al Sheriff de ese momento y a los Servicios Infantiles. Resultó después que el bebé pertenecía a una adolescente asustada que había escuchado al Oficial Stilinski dar una charla sobre la seguridad del internet en la escuela y de alguna forma había traducido eso a que sería un buen padre para su hija no nacida. Y lo hubiera sido –el papá de Stiles es el _mejor_ -, aunque ese no es el punto.

Cuando tenía seis, Stiles se había sentido traicionado de que sus papás no quisieran conservar el bebé. Claramente el bebé fue lo mejor que le sucedió en toda su vida.

Ahora, diez años después, no está del todo feliz con el giro de eventos.

—Um, hola —dice él, agachándose junto al bebé. Está en una caja de cartón. En serio. Una caja de cartón. Y no es nada nuevo. El bebé sí. La caja de cartón se ve bastante nueva. El bebé es grande y no está rojo y blanco como si acabara de nacer. Este se ve lo bastante grande como para arrastrarse. Stiles no tiene idea de cuántos años tiene. Una edad bastante rara para ser abandonado.

El bebé le sonríe y, okey, sí, es malditamente adorable. Luego eleva sus manitos regordetas y Stiles lo levanta.

—Hey —dice Stiles de nuevo—, ¿eres un bebé chico o un bebé chica?

El enterizo verde no le da muchas pistas. Y, a menos que en verdad tenga que hacerlo, Stiles no va a investigar mucho. Hasta ahora el bebé no apesta. Tampoco está frio, así que no pudo haber estado afuera mucho tiempo. Su papá se fue al trabajo hace apenas una hora, y definitivamente el bebé llegó después de eso. Se pregunta si quien sea que lo dejó allí si quiera llamó a la puerta. Él no hubiera podido escucharlo por estar en su Ipod.

Stiles sostiene el bebé contra su pecho. Una mano en su espalda y una mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Tiene el cabello y los ojos oscuros. Se ve familiar de alguna forma, a excepción de que, tal vez, todos los bebes con el cabello y los ojos oscuros se ven iguales, y sí que le está sonriendo a él.

—Tienes la sonrisa más tierna del mundo —Stiles le dice. No es del todo consciente sobre cómo hablarle a un bebé. Le habla a los perros, a gatos callejeros y, en ocasiones, a los nomos de jardín. Aunque no es como si esperara una respuesta—. Sí, sí la tienes.

El bebé le sonríe aún más.

Tan pronto como Stiles se siente lo suficientemente seguro para sostenerlo con una sola mano, desliza la otra en el bolsillo de sus jeans y saca el teléfono. Requiere un poco de habilidad el desbloquear la pantalla y desplazarse por sus contactos, particularmente cuando está oscilando las caderas de lado a lado y tarareando porque está seguro de que eso es lo que se debería hacer con los bebes. Los bebes aman que bailes.

—Así que, llamaré a mi papá y el vendrá y te dará un paseo en el carro de policía. ¿Qué tan genial es eso?

El bebé sopla una burbuja de saliva— ¡Buh!

—Buena esa —le dice Stiles—. ¡Dame esos 5!

El bebé se pega a su brazo y Stiles se echa a reír, porque eso es algo que planea enseñarles a sus hijos hipotéticos. Y serán cuatro, porque necesitas al menos cinco personas para crear un grupo fuerte en WoW, y Stiles será su líder. Stiles extiende el teléfono y el bebé arrastra su mano sobre él.

—De todos los bebes abandonados que he conocido, tu eres definitivamente mi favorito.

El bebé sonríe otra vez y se retuerce.

—Okey, tal vez deberías volver a la caja mientras llamo a mi papá —Stiles hace una cara cuando se escucha—.  Wow, ¿Qué tan terrible suena eso? Pero, hey, se ve bastante agradable ahí.

El bebé le agarra la camiseta en un puño.

Stiles se arrodilla y desenreda los dedos del bebe de su camiseta. Lo coloca de vuelta en la caja— ¿Qué tienes aquí? ¿No hay nota? Ese es un osito de peluche bastante sorprendente. Y, hey, una cobija —tira de ella y por primera vez se da cuenta del olor. ¿Humo? Superpuesto con el olor fuerte y fresco del ozono— Tenia una manta amarilla como esta cuando era un bebe, excepto que la mía tenia…

_Un pato con una pierna torcida._

Stiles se congela cuando una parte de la manta se desdobla y revela el pato bordado en una esquina. La sangre deja de moverse en su cráneo, pero no va a enloquecer porque debe ser una broma, obviamente. Scott lo está molestando, o el universo lo está jodiendo, porque esta es la mantita de bebe de Stiles. Esta es la que su mamá compró cuando estaba embarazada y bordó el pato por sí misma. Su papá le ha contado la historia un millón de veces, porque su mamá era una terrible costurera, pero tenía un montón de planes cuando estaba embarazada de hacer todo para el bebé por sí misma, pero solo logró llegar al bordado del pato antes de rendirse y ordenar el resto de las cosas a Walmart.

Esta es la manta de Stiles y huele a humo, y ahora puede ver que los bordes están _carbonizados,_ y llegó en una caja con un bebe que le parece familiar.

Más que familiar.

—Oh, mierda —susurra Stiles.

El bebé sopla otra burbuja de saliva.

El bebé se ve familiar porque es él. Es _él_.

Agarra al bebe y la caja y se precipita dentro de la casa.

 

×

 

— ¿Scott? Contesta. Contesta, maldita sea.

De toda la mierda con la que Stiles ha tratado desde que descubrió que los hombres lobo eran algo, algo _real_ y no solo algo de las películas, esta es, probablemente, la más extraña. Y eso está bien, porque los hombres lobo tienen algo de sentido, aunque solo sea históricamente. Hay cientos de años de leyendas sobre ellos, así que tiene sentido que haya alguna base para ese hecho, incluso si en algún punto del tiempo donde solo se trataba de un hombre muy peludo y enojado al que todos los aldeanos odiaban. Que es, francamente, la teoría con la que Stiles hubiera ido antes de ver a Scott transformarse esa primera y aterradora vez.

¿Pero esto? Esto es nuevo. Su historial de películas de terror clásicas y los maratones de Buffy, la Caza vampiros no le ayudarán con _esto_. Esto es un _bebé_. Su _yo_ bebe. Esto es un viaje en el tiempo y Stiles no está preparado para los viajes en el tiempo. En todo lo que puede pensar es que tiene que detener al bebe de cometer cualquier error. Por la teoría del efecto dominó, ¿verdad? O las mariposas causando huracanes.

Mierda, no, esa es la teoría del caos. ¿O no era?

Oh, Dios. Este no es el momento para pensar en eso. Hay un bebe. Un bebe y Scott sigue sin contestar el teléfono.

El bebé se sienta en el suelo de la habitación de Stiles, jugando con sus dedos, los cual, al parecer, encuentra fascinantes.

—Contesta, contesta, contesta, contesta.

—Hey, Stiles.

— ¡Scott! Tienes que venir ya. ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Una emergencia completamente loca y sobrenatural!

— ¿Estás bien?

—Um… —Stiles no sabe cómo responder eso. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y mira hacia abajo, al bebé— No creo que esté en peligro físico, ¡pero me estoy volviendo loco!

— ¡Voy en camino! Solo espera ahí, ¿okey?

—Okey —Stiles termina la llamada y se concentra en respirar. Porque ya va a ser bastante difícil explicarle a Scott lo que está ocurriendo sin tener que atravesar por un ataque de pánico.

Puede hacerlo.

Por supuesto que puede.

—Oh, santa mierda —le susurra al bebé y él lo mira con esos ojos oscuros a lo Stilinski y sopla lo que aparentemente es una serie interminable de burbujas de saliva—. Santa jodida mierda.

El bebé se queja.

 

×

 

Stiles no le diría estúpido a Scott o algo, mayormente porque son los mejores hermanos, pero está bastante seguro de que la tranquila aceptación de Scott al Bebé Stiles Apareciendo de la Nada no es zen o lo que sea, es porque Scott no entiende la situación lo suficiente como para entrar en pánico. Las personas inteligentes entrarían en pánico, solo diciendo.

Stiles está en pánico. Está paseando por su habitación, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y diciendo “ _mierda mierda mierda_ ” en voz baja.

—Amigo, es tan lindo —dice Scott dándole al bebé sus mejores ojos de perrito—. Tan lindo.

Stiles deja de caminar por un segundo— Te refieres a que _yo_ soy lindo.

Sott se ve inseguro— No los sé. No huele exactamente a ti. Bueno, huele a parte de ti, pero parte no.

—Como una versión diferente de mí —dice Stiles—. ¡De otra línea de tiempo!

Scott hace su expresión dudosa. Es la que usualmente guarda para química— No sé cómo huelen las personas de otras líneas de tiempo.

—Exacto. ¡Y no puedes descartarlo! —Stiles niega con la cabeza— Amigo, no es como si quisiera tener razón con esto. Es solo que sé quién soy.

Y está a punto de probarlo.

Se dirigen a la habitación de su papá. Scott se sienta en el piso, sosteniendo al bebé de las manos mientras él se levanta, luego se cae sobre su espalda e intenta levantarse de nuevo. Si Stiles hubiera mantenido ese tipo de actividad, ya tendría los músculos de Hulk para este momento. El bebé hace sonidos de deleite cada que se levanta y Scott se ve tan malditamente maravillado. Stiles está bastante seguro de que la fantasía de pequeños McCall-Argent está bailando por su mente ahora mismo.

Stiles gira los ojos y empieza a sacar cosas del último cajón del mueble de su papá. En verdad, en verdad está esperando no encontrar nada que necesite un reset para su cabeza porque-sí, bien, okey, su papá es un hombre soltero con necesidades, pero Stiles no quiere saber cuáles son esas necesidades-, ese es un miedo que por lo generar le impide el ir a hurgar en la habitación de su padre, pero esto es una e _mergencia._

Encuentra primero el álbum de cuando era bebé y lo abre.

Y lo golpea tan fuerte como un puñetazo real: su _mamá._ Se ve tan joven y tan linda, como si estuviera iluminada de adentro hacia afuera por la felicidad. Está sosteniendo un bebé en sus brazos: una pequeña cosa roja, la boca torcida en un bostezo o un grito o algo.

Las lágrimas le escuecen los ojos. Han pasado años desde que miró el álbum de cuando era un bebé y este es el porqué. Duele. Se supone que duela menos con el paso del tiempo, pero Stiles no está seguro de que eso sea cierto. Solo duele de manera diferente mientras se convierte en adulto.

Pasa un par de páginas más hasta que encuentra una fotografía de sí mismo a los seis meses de nacido. Está sentado en el patio trasero, usando nada más que un pañal y sonriendo a la cámara.

Mira hacia el bebé y luego de vuelta a la fotografía, y después una vez más al bebé.

Santa. Mierda.

Desliza el álbum hacia Scott.

—Oh, wow —dice Scott, sin aliento y con asombro—. Es _tú_.

Stiles diría que todos los bebes lucen igual, pero no todos ellos vienen envueltos en su manta amarilla. Hablando de ella… Stiles la saca de la gaveta. La hace una bola y se la lanza a Scott. Él desvía la bola usando al bebe como escudo humano y, en serio, mal niñero. Pésimo.

Stiles camina hasta él y alza los brazos para tomar al bebé mientras que Scott inspecciona la manta— Cada comic que he leído me dice que el universo debería estar colapsando desde el momento en que nos tocamos.

El bebé se muerde su puño.

—Pero como yo fui el que te recogió, creo que estaremos bien.

—Amigo, no deberías acostarte con alguna mujer sexy porque podría resultar ser tu abuela —dice Scott amablemente.

—No es exactamente el mismo escenario —señala Stiles.

Scott se encoge de hombros y extiende ambas mantas en el suelo— Okey, son totalmente iguales, excepto que esta huele a humo. Y también como al cielo antes de una tormenta —pasa los dedos por los bordes descoloridos de la manta del bebé—. Esta ha sido quemada. ¿Cómo crees que pasó?

Stiles revuelve el cabello del bebe en un torbellino interesante— Solo agreguémoslo a la lista de mierda de cosas que no tienen sentido.

Scott inclina la cabeza de repente.

Momentos después, Stiles escucha un toque en la puerta.

—Derek está aquí —anuncia Scott.

— _¿Derek?_

Scott es lo suficientemente decente para verse avergonzado— Dijiste que tenías una emergencia sobrenatural. Pensé que sería capaz de ayudar.

—Genial —dice Stiles—. Bueno, este día solo sigue y sigue mejorando.

 

×

 

A mitad de la escalera, Stiles se da cuenta del olor.

—Oh, oh, mierda.

—Sep —dice Scott, arrugando la nariz—. Tienes toda la razón con que eso es mierda.

Salta el resto de los escalones, dejando a Stiles sosteniendo al bebé.

 

×

 

En teoría, Stiles preferiría cambiar el pañal apestoso de un bebé que pasar varios minutos insoportables en la compañía de Derek Hale. Porque, _ugh,_ Derek Hale. Derek, con su estúpida cara perfecta y su estúpido cuerpo sexy, y mayormente se comunica con Stiles a base de gruñidos, con el ceño fruncido o empujándolo contra superficies como paredes, casilleros y, una vez, su volante.

Derek es un imbécil total y Stiles prefiere evadirlo siempre que sea posible.

Sin embargo, a la hora de la practica… oh, dios, será tan desagradable que no hay palabras. Stiles tiene al bebé sobre una toalla en el piso de su habitación mientras va buscando en sus cajones por algo, lo que sea, que pueda sacrificar como un pañal.

Así es como Scott y Derek lo encuentran: una toallita húmeda en una mano y una camiseta del Departamento del Policía de Beacon Hills del Día de la Familia del 2011 en la otra, y una expresión de sombría determinación en el rostro.

Derek da un par de pasos dentro de su habitación, el ceño fruncido.

—Lo vas a asustar —exclama Stiles—. Probablemente es por esto que estoy tan intimidado por ti ahora, ¿no es así? ¡Me diste traumes infantiles!

Derek en realidad gruñe.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué está _mal_ contigo? ¡Lo aterraras! —Stiles está preparado para coger al bebé en brazos y protegerlo del gran hombre lobo feroz, pero el bebé comprueba que está equivocado cuando chilla en alegría y levanta las manos hacia Derek. Stiles se pregunta si sus respuestas a los aterradores hombres lobo siempre han estado tan jodidas. Desde risas infantiles hasta inapropiadas erecciones— Mierda, ¿qué está mal _conmigo_?

—Ese _no_ eres tú —dice Derek, forzando la palabras a través de sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos brillan y se agacha y agarra a Stiles por la camiseta. Lo coloca sobre sus pies y lo arrastra cerca— ¿Qué tanta de la chispa tienes, Stiles?

— ¿Qué? —Stiles aletea una toallita húmeda hacia él— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Qué. Tanta. Magia. Eres.

— ¡Está claro que nada en lo absoluto o ya estarías asustado por maltratarme!

Derek mira hacia abajo a donde su puño está envuelto en la camisa de Stiles, como si estuviera sorprendido de verlo ahí. Afloja el agarre y lo empuja suavemente hacia atrás. Su rostro está pálido y más constipado de lo usual. Lo que es decir algo. Clava un dedo en el pecho de Stiles— Tu hiciste esto.

— ¡Yo no hice nada! Sé cómo espolvorear ceniza de montaña alrededor, _casi._ ¡No sé cómo viajar en el tiempo!

Derek se ve como si le estuviera a punto de estallar la vena de la frente— _No_ viajaste en el tiempo.

—Miren, no quiero interrumpir —interrumpe Scott—, pero mini Stiles apesta.

Derek lo mira— ¡Entonces cámbialo!

Scott le lanza a Stiles una mirada simpática de Lo-siento-amigo-intenté-distraerlo y toma la toallita y la vieja camisa de Stiles para que Derek pueda seguir molestándolo. Y no de una manera divertida— ¡Bien!

—Dime qué hiciste —dice Derek y hay una nota de desesperación en su voz, y Stiles tiene el sentimiento de que algo está muy, muy mal aquí. Más mal que la aparición de un infante viajero en el tiempo en la puerta de su casa.

—Derek —le muestra las palmas—. No hice nada, ¿okey? Lo juro. Solo salí y casi tropiezo con él. Pero el bebé se ve exactamente como yo, y venia envuelto en mi manta, y Scott dice que huele como yo y…

—Similar a ti —interviene Scott desde el suelo—. No exactamente igual a ti. Como que huele también a algo más.

—Como manada —gruñe Derek.

—No… —Scott olfatea el aire y hace una cara— Okey, ahora es mayormente caca. Pero antes… antes olía a algo. Algo familiar —Scott tiene el enterizo desabrochado y hasta arriba. Toma las pestañas del pañal y se prepara para el infierno que está a punto de desatar.

Stiles mira de nuevo a Derek— Sí, yo huelo a mí, ¡así que también puedo oler a manada! ¡Con carácter retroactivo!

—Eso no tiene sentido —gruñe Derek—. No eres tú, Stiles.

— ¡Pruébalo! —ataca de nuevo Stiles, porque, en serio, ¿qué otra explicación hay?

Derek se le queda mirando, todos los músculos y los tendones tensos en rabia contenida.

—Um… —dice Scott desde el suelo— ¡Um, Stiles! —su voz sale como un chillido estrangulado.

Stiles mira hacia abajo.

Y _ohmijodidodios._ No es él.

Scott quita el pañal.

El bebé es una niña.

 

×

 

Quince minutos después, Stiles ha doble embolsado el pañal sucio y ha cruzado la calle para depositarlo en la basura del vecino. Porque es asqueroso. Ahora está sentado en su cama con Scott a su lado y Derek encorvado contra la pared, mientras que el bebé juega con un Yoda de felpa que es c _oleccionable,_ por cierto, y en verdad no debería estar esparciendo baba de bebé por todo él. Pero está siendo un anfitrión generoso, o un niñero generoso, o lo que sea.

Así que el bebé no es él. Pero ella se ve exactamente como él y tiene su manta. Bueno, la versión chamuscada de su manta. Y sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, Derek lo está culpando por ello.

Scott se levanta de la cama y se sienta en el suelo al lado de la bebé. Sonríe cuando ella borbotea hacia él y se inclina para inhalar su aroma. Luego frunce el ceño— Es raro. Es como manada, pero _no_ completamente como manada.

Stiles ama a Scott como su hermano, pero la elocuencia no es su fuerte.

—Es como… parte de ti, Stiles, pero también parte de… —dobla la espalda como si hubiera sido atacado y mira frenéticamente de Derek a Stiles y de vuelta— ¡Mierda! ¡Es s _uya_!

— ¿Qué? —Stiles casi se ahoga— _¿Mia?_

—No —Scott niega con la cabeza—. _Suya._

Stiles señala a Derek— ¿De él?

—Suya —susurra Scott con los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Mia? ¿Qué?

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —Derek gruñe—. Nuestra. Ella es _nuestra,_ Stiles.

—Ah —dice Stiles por encima del zumbido de su cráneo, mientras que espera que el universo deje de golpearlo repetidamente en la cara y en las bolas— ¿Podemos volver a cuando los viajes en el tiempo eran una opción, por favor?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! Y antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por las lecturas, los kudos y los comentarios; es por eso que les traigo el segundo capitulo. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a la traducción.   
> A partir de aquí comienzan a alargarse los episodios, así que me tardaré un poco más en subirlos (pero lo haré, lo juro). Ojalá les siga gustando y nos leemos después~

 

No, no, no, no, no.

_No._

Stiles _no_ puede ser padre.

Bueno, puede. Tiene todas las partes necesarias. Y también Derek. Ese es el problema. No pueden ser ambos posiblemente los padres biológicos de este bebé. Sus bits no son compatibles cuando se trata de reproducción. Pero de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Derek antes de que corriera al cuarto de baño para salpicarse agua en la cara e intentar despertarse de este maldito sueño –y que Scott confirmara con frenéticos asentimientos de cabeza-, es que este bebé, que apareció en su porche esta mañana, es mitad Stiles Stilinski y mitad Derek Hale. El sentido del olfato de los hombres lobo al parecer no miente.

Bueno, que le jodan a eso.

Que le jodan a todo.

— ¡Sé de dónde vienen los bebés, Derek! —mira a Derek, quien le está frunciendo el ceño a través del espejo.

Las cejas de Derek hacen algo complicado y lleno de matices que él no tiene la energía para descifrar, porque, hola, _bebé._ Bebé con dos papis, que es, okey, no es inusual. Bebé con dos papis _biológicamente…_ sí, eso no es lo que la biología hace. Hay requisitos, requisitos previos. Hay _necesidades._ Necesidades de huevos. Y necesidades de útero. _No_ hay opciones extras.

—Respira, Stiles —dice Derek en voz baja.

Stiles aspira el aire y lo sostiene hasta que sus pulmones queman.

—No —decide, porque esto es ridículo—. No, no soy el papá de ese bebé. Porque, primero que todo, tengo dieciséis. Y segundo, ambos somos hombres. Y tercero, recordaría si tuviera un bebé. Y cuarto, ambos somos hombres. Sé que dije esa dos veces, pero creo que vale la pena repetirlo, ¿no crees?

Derek se inclina, cierra el grifo y atrapa a Stiles por la muñeca— Stiles, ¿qué tanta magia eres?

Stiles agita los dedos frente a la cara de Derek— Um, no _tan_ mágico. No creo que nadie sea _tan_ mágico.

—Obviamente tú lo eres —dice Derek.

—Oh, esa es tu evidencia, ¿verdad? —Intenta bufar y sale más como un chillido— Aquí hay un bebé que huele a ambos, ergo es nuestro. ¡Así no es como funciona ergo, Derek! ¡Ergo necesita pruebas!

Derek no dice nada. Solo se ve inescrutable y nada impresionado.

—Un test de ADN —dice Stiles—. ¡Iremos al hospital y conseguiremos un test de ADN!

— ¿Un test de ADN? —las cejas de Derek se alzan— ¿En un bebé que es mitad lobo?

Buen punto. Pero también discutible, porque probablemente el bebé ni siquiera es de Derek. Y ciertamente no es de Stiles y Derek _juntos_. Porque ciencia.

—Deaton puede hacerlo —dice Stiles—. Vi un poster en la clínica veterinaria. Puedes ordenar un test de ADN a tu mascota si quieres saber qué es. No es como si, ya sabes, estuviera relacionado con Carlo Magno o algo así, pero saber qué raza es. Cuáles eran sus padres.

Derek hace una bitchface.

—No que esté llamando cachorro al bebé —modifica Stiles—. Además, todo el mundo está relacionado a Carlo Magno.

— ¿Qué?

—Hay una teoría famosa sobre que todo el mundo con ancestros europeos está relacionado con Carlo Magno —Stiles le cuenta—. Pero es más loco que eso. Todo el mundo con ancestros europeos no solo están relacionados a Carlo Magno, pero también a _todo el mundo_ que estuviera vivo en la época de Carlo Magno. Porque si lo extrapolas, a algo que se remonta tan atrás, necesitas un _trillón_ de ancestros, que son muchas más personas de las que estuvieron vivas en ese tiempo, _ergo_ tiene una gran cantidad de interracionalismo.

—Stiles —Derek entorna los ojos—, ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?

—Cállate —Stiles abre el grifo de nuevo y se salpica la cara otra vez—. ¡Hablar me ayuda a no volverme loco!

—Wow. Debes volverte loco a menudo —dice Derek—, ya que _nunca te callas._

—Ooh, quema, snarkywolf —Stiles rueda los ojos—. Oh, espera, lo hubiera estado, a parte del hecho lógico de que te equivocas ya que no dije que esa era la _única_ razón por la que hablo.

—Y aun así sigues hablando —dice Derek a través de los dientes apretados.

Stiles rueda los ojos y cierra el grifo.

—Así que llevaremos al bebé con Deaton —dice él, enderezándose de nuevo.

Derek cruza los brazos sobre el pecho— Bien. ¿Y cuándo diga que es nuestro?

Una gota de agua baja por la nariz de Stiles y él la quita— No dirá eso. Porque _ciencia._

—Porque _magia_ —contrarresta Derek.

Y, okey, eso es más valido de lo que Stiles quiere admitir. Porque ha visto un montón de mierda, ¿okey? Un _montón._ Sabe que la magia es completamente algo. _Lo sabe._ Pero por el momento preferiría adherirse completamente a la ciencia, gracias, desde que no quiere enfrentar el hecho de que, tal vez, solo tal vez, Derek tiene razón sobre el origen del bebé. Y se refiere a que se parece exactamente a él y tiene su _manta_. Pero esas cosas no son evidencia. No a la cara de la ciencia. Y si la ciencia lo ayudará a mantenerse en negación un poco más de tiempo, entonces yay por la ciencia. Stiles ama la ciencia ahora. Quiere casarse con ella. Quiere hacerle cosas sucias.

_Oh JesusfuckingChrist._

¿Hizo cosas sucias con Derek para hacer al bebé?

—Okey —dice él, sosteniendo una mano en alto—. Okey, incluso si tienes razón, no he hecho nada de magia, porque, hola, _no puedo,_ y no hemos hecho, um, _nada q_ ue podría llevarnos a tener un bebé, ¿o sí? A menos que haya usado el baño después de ti o hayamos compartido un sorbete, y estoy bastante seguro de que ninguna de esas cosas tiene nada que ver con la _concepción_ , de todas formas.

—Concebir.

— ¿Qué?

—Concebir, no concepción. Concepción no es un verbo.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo llaman concebir-cion? —Stiles frota los nudillos sobre su cabello rapado— Además, ¿en eso te vas a enfocar?

Derek se encoge de hombros.

Stiles lo mira— Estás muy calmado. ¿Cuál es tu secreto?

—Mi secreto es que ya no te quiero arrancar la garganta —dice Derek con lo que podría ser el inicio de una sonrisa  en la comisura de la boca.

—Oh, tranquilizador.

—Porque —continúa Derek—, tú no hiciste esto.

— ¡Dijiste que lo había hecho!

—Pensé que sí —contrarresta Derek—. Porque estoy seguro de que _yo_ no lo hice. Pero obviamente no sabes nada.

— ¡Obviamente! —Stiles desearía poder enojarse un poco más, pero, en serio, todavía se está volviendo loco sobre toda la situación en general— ¿Así que eso dónde nos deja? ¿En términos de culpabilidad?

—Tengo un par de teorías.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

Derek se encoge de hombros de nuevo— Como una versión diferente de nosotros.

— ¡El multiverso! —exclama Stiles. Resiste las ganas de lanzar un puño al aire— Le dije a Scott que era un yo alterno, pero no es por la línea de tiempo de ramificación, ¿o sí? ¡Es una maldita realidad alterna legítima!

—No creo que ‘realidad alterna legitima’ es una frase para la que tu preciada ciencia esté lista.

—Oh, que les jodan, en serio —dice Stiles, porque, ¿en qué es en lo que _está_ Derek? Y, okey, una parte de él reconoce que tal vez, solo tal vez, Derek le está siguiendo la corriente ahora que sabe que todo esto de hablar y hablar es completamente un mecanismo de defensa y casi la única cosa que detiene a Stiles de tener un verdadero ataque de pánico justo ahora. Pero, en general, Derek todavía sigue siendo un imbécil abrumador. Abrumadoramente hablando—. No creo que la ciencia sea _preciada._ Me gusta porque mayormente tiene sentido y ella dice que chicos y chicos no pueden hacer bellos bebés juntos.

—Eres imposible —dice Derek.

— ¿Sí? No soy la cosa más imposible que ha sucedido hoy.

Incluso pensó que Derek podría esbozar una sonrisa ante eso –esto es lo más cerca que han llegado de hacer bromas reales y no es tan terrible como Stiles imaginó-, pero Derek no sonríe. Solo asiente con el rostro serio.

—No —dice él con voz tranquila—. No lo eres.

 

×

 

Scott y el bebé están en la cocina cuando Stiles y Derek vuelven a buscarlos, eventualmente. El bebé está usando su pañal improvisado, al cual Scott obviamente le tiene toda la confianza ya que lo está sosteniendo sobre su cadera. El bebé está agitando una cuchara alrededor.

—Eso es… ¿queso crema?

—Fue todo lo que pude encontrar en la nevera.

— ¡Scott! ¡El queso crema no es para bebés! —Stiles no sabe eso, de hecho, así que está adivinando. ¿Pero qué tal si no? Nunca ves a los bebés de la televisión comiendo cucharadas de queso crema y la televisión es el lugar donde Stiles basa todos sus conocimientos sobre bebés.

¿Qué? Es un chico de dieciséis años sin hermanos ni hermanas menores. Los bebés no tienen un impacto en su vida. No hasta esta mañana, de todas formas.

—Así que… —dice Scott mirando al reloj encima de la nevera— Amigo, en verdad necesito ir a la escuela. Tenemos este examen sorpresa en química, ¡y si Harris me reprueba me sacaran del equipo de lacrosse!

—Oh, claro —dice Stiles—, porque eso es en lo que deberíamos concentrarnos ahora.

No hay maldad detrás de las palabras porque _es_ en lo que deberían estar concentrándose ahora. No en apariciones mágicas de bebés. Y ser un co-padre con Derek Hale. No. El cerebro de Stiles se desconecta cada que está cerca de esa idea. Probablemente para salvarlo de un trauma o algo.

—Lo siento, amigo —dice Scott encogiéndose de hombros y sosteniendo el bebé hacia él.

— ¡También tengo química, sabes! —se queja Stiles, pero no está en peligro inminente de fallar como Scott. Tomará más que saltarse un examen el arruinar sus notas.

— ¡Lo siento, amigo! —y Scott está fuera de la casa.

Dejando a Stiles sosteniendo el bebé.

Y a Derek Hale acechando en su cocina.

Extraño.

 

×

 

Alan Deaton maneja la Clínica Veterinaria de Beacon Hills. Cura perros, gatos y hombres lobo. Se guarda las cosas de hombres lobo para sí mismo, por supuesto. Deaton, sospecha Stiles, sabe más sobre las cosas sobrenaturales corriendo por la ciudad que ninguno. Por desgracia, no le gusta compartirlo. Es enigmático. O tradúzcase a: malditamente molesto. Pero si alguien es capaz de saber qué sucede con todo el tema del bebé, es Deaton.

Excepto…

— ¿Así que cómo vamos a hacer esto? —pregunta Stiles.

— ¿Hacer qué? —lo mira Derek.

— ¡No podemos solo poner al bebé en la parte de atrás de mi Jeep! No es seguro. ¡Además hay leyes!

—Bien —Derek lo mira un poco más—. Espera aquí. Volveré pronto.

El bebé salta cuando la puerta delantera se cierra. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

—Hey, está bien —Stiles le dice—. El aterrador hombre lobo solo fue a por el veterinario para que pueda verte, Bebé Mágico Aparecido. Solo otro jodido día en Beacon Hills, ¿no es así?

—Buh —concuerda el bebé.

Al menos esto lo salvó de química.

 

×

 

Es raro estar solo en casa con un bebé. Al principio, Stiles gasta veinte minutos intentando ponerle devuelta su enterizo mientras ella se retuerce como un pulpo. Luego la lleva a un tour por la casa. Descubre que le gusta su peso en su cadera. Le gusta su mirada de ojos grandes y su sonrisa. Le gusta la forma en la que su rostro se ilumina cuando él le habla o le hace gestos, o le muestra los alrededores de la sala de estar.

Decide que debe ser increíble ser un bebé. Todo es fascinante para ella. Todo es excitante. La camisa de Stiles, la guía de la televisión, la foto de su papá en sus días de la armada.

— ¡Buh! —dice ella señalándola.

—Sí, ese es tú, um, _¿abuelo?_ —Oh, dulce zombi Jesús. Esa es una frase que no debería estar diciendo por al menos otros quince años. O cerca de los veinte— No que seas mía, ¿no es así?

El bebé babea.

—No, no eres mía —Stiles le dice—. Solo te ves exactamente como yo y llegaste en mi manta de bebé. Me refiero a que si esto es una cosa del multiverso, solo te enviaremos de vuelta a casa, ¿no? A tu papá y… ¿a tu otro papá?

Tal vez está teniendo una aneurisma o algo.

O un tumor cerebral.

Porque eso tendría mucho más sentido. Mucho. Es una alucinación, no un bebé. No hay nada como Bebés Mágicos Apareciendo de repente. De hecho, no hay tal cosa como los hombres lobo. Probablemente lo descubrirá más tarde, una vez que el cirujano remueva el tumor, y que sepa que todo ha sido un muy loco, loco sueño.

Envía un montón de mensajes de texto enojados con una mano a Scott sobre su deserción, pero no le responde. Mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que Scott está en química ahora. Stiles espera que no repruebe. Okey, otra parte de él espera que lo _haga_ , y luego, cuando esté caminando a casa, se caiga en una alcantarilla destapada, pero ese no es el punto. Scott es su hermano y apestaría si tuviera que ir a la escuela de verano, o peor, repetir un año.

El bebé y él están descubriendo la televisión matutina cuando Derek llama a la puerta.

—Amigo —dice Stiles cuando abre la puerta—, ¿dónde está Deaton?

Derek frunce el ceño— No traje a Deaton.

—Ugh —Stiles se ajusta el bebé—. ¿Entonces a dónde demonios fuiste?

—Conseguí un asiento para el auto —dice Derek, parpadeando—. Para el bebé.

Stiles no está seguro de cómo lo hace sentir eso. Por un lado, es una buena idea. Por el otro, se siente inconfortablemente a largo plazo. Se queda en silencio por un momento, en una gran piscina de ambigüedad, hasta que el bebé comienza a enterrarle los talones e intentar escalarlo como a un árbol. Está intentando llegar a Derek— Oh, ¿lo quieres? Aquí tienes.

Le entrega el bebé a Derek, quien la agarra como si tuviera miedo de que estuviera envenenada. El bebé chilla, encantada, y de inmediato agarra un puñado del cabello de Derek y tira alegremente. Stiles sonríe. Derek se ve… mierda, Derek se ve totalmente enamorado.

¿Sourwolf? Más como sappywolf.

La sonrisa de Stiles se desvanece en un pestañeo. Desearía poder reírse de eso, pero no puede. Porque, el ver a Derek con una sonrisa real debe ser la cosa más rompe corazones que ha visto. Es fácil olvidar que supone que él debería pertenecer a una manada real, en lugar de solo pasar el rato con un grupo de adolescentes sarcásticos que él transformó, intentando pretender que es igual a la familia que perdió.

Pero el bebé es familia.

O la cosa más cercana que tiene.

—Okey —dice él sin encontrarse con la mirada de Derek—. Llevémosla a donde Deaton y averigüemos todo esto.

 

×

 

Stiles no sabe qué esperaba.

Okey, sí lo hace.

Esperaba a Deaton ir todo: _‘Oh, un bebé mágico apareció. Vamos solo a hazam directo a donde pertenece. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo.’_ Lo que sucede en su lugar, es que tienen que esperar a que Deaton termine de esterilizar un gato, y luego, después de que Stiles lo obligue a lavarse las manos frente a él – _dos veces_ -, Deaton le da una mirada al bebé.

—Hmm —dice él, levantando las cejas ante el pañal improvisado empujando los clips en la entrepierna fuera del enterizo— Bueno, con certeza esto es interesante.

—Pronunció mal ‘pesadilla’ —murmura Stiles.

Deaton solo sonríe ligeramente ante eso— Bueno, ella es el resultado de magia, ciertamente. Incluso yo puedo oler eso.

Derek asiente.

Stiles huele, pero todo lo que capta es antiséptico— ¿A qué huele la magia?

—Ozono.

—Así que la tormenta de esta mañana…

— ¿Qué tormenta?

—La tormenta —dice Stiles—. La extraña de las nubes verdes.

Deaton y Derek intercambian una mirada.

—Genial —dice Stiles—. Aparentemente fui la única persona que la vio.

—Creo que es muy probable que estuviera estratégicamente localizada —le dice Deaton.

— ¿Solo mi casa?

—Muy posiblemente. Tendría que ser una magia muy poderosa, pero teniendo en cuenta la existencia de este niño, no tengo razón en dudar del poder de la magia envuelta —Deaton mira a Stiles con su cabeza en cierto ángulo.

Stiles le muestra sus palmas— ¡No hice nada! _¡No pude haberlo hecho!_

—No en esta realidad —dice Deaton suavemente y se vuelve al bebé—. En esta realidad tú eres una chispa, un potencial sin explotar. En otra realidad, debiste ser increíblemente poderoso.

—Multiverso —le dice Stiles a Derek—. Te lo dije.

— _Yo_ te lo dije.

—Lo que sea, crankywolf —así no es como Stiles decidió recordarlo.

—Chicos —dice Deaton suavemente y pasa una mano por el cabello suave del bebé—. Bueno, ella se ve perfectamente sana. Probablemente tiene nueve meses. No estoy seguro de qué más puedo decirles.

—Um, sí, puedes decirnos que es imposible que ambos seamos sus padres —dice Stiles.

Deaton se ve casi simpático— De hecho, Stiles, si Derek y Scott pudieron olerlo, me temo que no hay nada que un test pueda decir al respecto.

—Haga la prueba de todas formas —dice Stiles.

Deaton mira a Derek, quien asiente— Muy bien. Lo tomaré en un hisopo y lo enviaré al laboratorio. Afortunadamente conozco un técnico de laboratorio confiable.

—Y también necesitas decirnos cómo enviarla de vuelta —dice Stiles. La sostiene casi a regañadientes. Apenas la ha conocido durante un par de horas, pero sabe que la extrañará. Estúpido.

— ¿Enviarla de vuelta?

— ¡Sí, a sus padres! ¡De vuelta a su realidad!

Deaton no dice nada. Se ve de repente como una tumba.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta, y lo vuelve a repetir cuando no consigue respuesta— ¿Qué?

—Stiles —dice Deaton a lo último—, ellos crearon un agujero en el universo para enviarla aquí. Dijiste que su manta estaba quemada. ¿Qué piensas que estaba pasando en su realidad?

Oh.

Mierda. No pensó en eso.

En alguna dimensión alternativa, su otro Stiles es un mago hijo de puta patea traseros. Un rebelde. Un rompedor de reglas. ¿Leyes de la naturaleza? Que les jodan. Si el Increíble Mago Stiles quiere un bebé con Derek Hale, rompe todas las reglas del universo hasta que consiga una. Y luego…

Acaricia la mejilla del bebé.

Y luego la envió aquí.

Stiles ni siquiera quiere imaginar qué fue tan terrible, tan peligroso para que un mago de tal poder haya empacado a su bebé en una cesta metafórica.

¿El Increíble Mago Stiles es – _era_ \- de su edad? Stiles se lo imagina mayor. Probablemente con tatuajes cool y con piercings. Lo imagina como el tipo de chico al que Derek Hale podría estrellar contra un centenar de paredes y solo los conduciría a un centenar de diferentes posiciones de sexo agresivo. En lugar de retroceder, que es lo que Stiles hace ahora. Es inconcebible para él que el Increíble Mago Stiles solo tuviera dieciséis.

Pero no sabe qué tan diferentes son sus mundos. Qué tan oscuros y qué tan peligrosos. No sabe por qué habrán decidido traer un bebé a esa clase de mundo. No sabe por qué lo hicieron. Tal vez ella no es nada más que la consecuencia inesperada de algún hechizo.

Stiles alisa el pelo del bebé entre sus dedos y decide que no va a creer eso. Va a creer que ella es un milagro y que una versión diferente de él peleó realmente duro para hacer que sucediera.

Cree que debió ser muy duro enviarla lejos. Como última opción. Algo que solo sucediera cuando la espalda de sus padres estaba contra la pared.

No quiere hacerlo, pero ya está imaginándolo. Se está imaginando a sí mismo, frenético, desesperado, retirándose con el bebé en brazos. Se está imaginando a Derek, peleando una pelea que no puede ganar solo para comprarles algo de tiempo. Está imaginando sangre y fuego.

Su respiración se entrecorta.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Derek está invadiendo su espacio personal hasta que ya está ahí, una pared de calidez y musculo. Stiles levanta su mano libre y se la pasa por el rostro. Mira alrededor de la habitación, agradecido de que Deaton les esté dando la espalda y pretendiendo el estar haciendo algo más.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Derek en voz baja.

—Solo, um… no lo sé —frota los nudillos sobre su frente— Solo… _mierda._ ¿Qué crees que les pasó a ellos? ¿A los otros nosotros?

La mirada de Derek se enfría— No lo sé —hace un gesto hacia el bebé—. ¿Puedo?

—Sí —Stiles se la tiende—. Es tan tuya como mía, aparentemente. Que es otra cosa en la que no puedo enfocarme.

—No lo es —dice Derek, sosteniéndola extrañamente—. Me refiero a que, genéticamente hablando, seguro, pero…

—Pero dijiste que ella olía a manada —dice Stiles antes de darse cuenta de que Derek nunca terminó esa oración. De repente se da cuenta de porqué: porque no podía. Porque cada instinto en él está gritando que el bebé es manada, que ella es su hija. Stiles puede verlo escrito en toda su cara. La expresión de Derek, atrapada en algún lugar entre la maravilla y la devastación total, se transforma en una sonrisa reticente cuando el bebé empuja los puños babosos hacia su rostro. Él lo golpea con el codo—. Hey, le gustas.

Derek le da una mirada de reojo— Claro que lo hace. Me veo como su papá.

—Amigo, _eres_ su papá.

El bebé gorjea y babea.

—No lo soy —dice Derek en voz baja. Suspira—. Escucha, ella no es nuestra en verdad. Dejando a un lado la genética, ella le pertenece a otra versión de nosotros, no a nosotros. Tal vez vendrán a buscarla.

—No lo harán —dice Stiles, sintiéndose más seguro de lo que ha estado en toda su vida. Pasa los dedos por el cabello oscuro y tenue del bebé—. Es como dijo el doc, Derek. Otra versión de mí que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para tener un bebé con otro hombre, la envió aquí. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué demonios venía tras él si pensó que esta era la única alternativa, pero podría apostar a que no sobrevivió.

La mirada de Derek se ensombrece— Solo… no te apegues demasiado.

— ¿No te _apagues demasiado_? Ella no es un cachorro perdido. Aunque… —no puede detener la sonrisa descarada— como que lo es.

Derek gruñe y le hace una bitchface y él se siente un poquito mejor.

¿El que lo mire como si en verdad estuviera debatiendo el asesinarlo o no?

Sí, esa es la realidad que Stiles conoce y ama.

 

×

 

Dejan la clínica y Stiles observa a Derek batallar para colocar al bebé en el asiento trasero del Camaro. Es casi diversión doméstica, excepto que Derek se ve como si estuviera listo para arrancar las correas y romper el asiento hasta la muerte. El bebé solo hace chillidos felices mientras él pelea.

Su teléfono vibra y él lo saca fuera del bolsillo. Es un mensaje de texto de su papá: _¿Todavía quedamos para almorzar?_

Mierda.

_Mierda._

¿Qué demonios le va a decir a su papá? Él ni siquiera sabe sobre los hombres lobo. Stiles no puede soltarle de repente un bebé mágico salido de la nada. _¡Sorpresa, Abuelo!_

No.

Solo… no.

—Derek —gruñe.

Derek se da la vuelta, los ojos brillándole de color rojo—  ¿Qué?

—Derek, ¿qué le voy a decir a mi papá? ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que la única cosa que pensó de la que no tendría de que preocuparse era sobre mi siendo una mamá adolescente!

Le responde: _¿Tal vez no ahora? Scott está teniendo una crisis de relación._

Ni siquiera es una mentira, en serio. Scott siempre está teniendo crisis de relación. Eso es lo que consigue por estar locamente enamorado de Allison Argent, quien viene de una larga línea de cazadores de hombres lobo. En serio, la palabra ‘locamente’ jamás se ha adaptado tan bien. Pero, hey, basta de los problemas de Scott. Los problemas de Stiles hacen ver a los problemas de Scott como los Ositos Cariñositos en comparación. Justo ahora, Stiles mataría por tener los problemas de Scott.

—Lo averiguaremos —dice Derek, finalmente teniendo al bebé asegurado.

— ¿Cómo?

Derek se mueve alrededor de la puerta del conductor— ¡No lo sé, Stiles!

—Oh, wow, ya puedo ver porqué una versión alternativa de mi tuvo un bebé con una versión alternativa de ti —dice Stiles—. ¡Eres tan tranquilo en una crisis!

— ¡Soy más calmado que tú!

— ¡Eso no dice mucho!

Derek rueda los ojos— Entra al auto, Stiles.

— _Entra al auto, Stiles_ —murmura, pero lo hace de todas formas.

¿Qué?

Es una larga caminata a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí tenemos el tercer capítulo. Gracias, gracias y gracias a todos los que comentan, dejan kudos y leen la historia, es increíble saber que les gusta y me motiva a seguir. Linda semana a todos, ya nos veremos con el siguiente~

 

—Así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dice Derek mientras conduce, y Stiles no está distraído por la forma en la que sus dedos se enroscan en el volante (Derek tiene manos lindas) e imaginando cómo se sentirían alrededor de su…— ¿Stiles?

Parpadea— ¿Qué?

Derek lo mira— ¿Si quiera me estás escuchando?

—Sí —miente Stiles—. Absolutamente.

¿Qué? Tiene dieciséis años y ha sido consiente desde hace un tiempo que en cuanto atracción sexual tiene oportunidades iguales en ambos sexos. Y Derek Hale es increíblemente sexy, siempre y cuando no tomes en cuenta su personalidad. Y eso es lo genial de las fantasías: no tienes que. Pero ahora Stiles sabe que otra versión de él no solo consiguió tener sexo sucio con otra versión de Derek Hale, si no que de hecho tuvieron un bebé juntos -¡Hola, compromiso de por vida!-, y no puede hacer nada más que imaginarlo. Porque, o el Alternativo Stiles es mucho más rudo que el Stiles normal como para siquiera acercarse a Derek, lo que sí pudo pasar teniendo en cuenta todo el asunto mágico, pero tampoco puede descartar que el Alternativo Derek tuvo un trasplante de personalidad. Porque en su realidad no desprende esa vibra encantadora.

Y la increíble sexidad debe ser otra muy buena razón para querer tener sexo sucio con alguien, pero no es exactamente la razón para tener un bebé, juntos.

—Solo estaba pensando —dice él—, que en la realidad alternativa debiste tener una personalidad mucho más agradable.

—Gracioso —dice Derek—, porque estaba pensando que en la realidad alternativa no podrías ser tan _infantil._

Crankywolf.

Stiles se desliza en su asiento y mira por la ventana. Luego frunce el ceño, porque éste no es el camino para su casa— Hey, pensé que me llevabas a casa.

—No —dice Derek, su mandíbula apretada—. Vamos a ir a comprar suministros a la tienda primero. Pañales y comida y —quita la mano derecha del volante para hacer un gesto vago— y lo que sea que los bebés necesiten.

—Esa es una muy buena idea, de hecho.

Derek lo mira de reojo— No suenes tan sorprendido. De todas formas, te llevaré a casa después de eso.

—Okey —Stiles se muerde el labio inferior por un segundo y le frunce el ceño a la ventana— ¿Y con el bebé?

La expresión de Derek se suaviza— ¿Quieres intentar explicarle esto a tu papá?

— ¡Demonios, no!

—Entonces la mantendré conmigo —dice Derek.

Wow. Stiles ha sido padre por un par de horas y ya está perdiendo la custodia. Desearía que fuera tan divertido como suena, pero de hecho… de hecho le duele. Tiene todo el sentido pero, sí, duele.

— ¿En verdad crees que la estación de tren abandonada es un buen lugar para criar a un bebé?

—Ya conseguí otro lugar.

—Ooh. ¿Un remolque abandonado sin ruedas? ¿Un contenedor debajo de un puente? ¿Lo que queda de un coche oxidado en el bosque? Deslúmbrame.

—Tengo un loft ahora —gruñe Derek—. Por encima de la zona industrial en la calle Miller.

Que decepcionantemente normal. Okey, no es que sea una pequeña casa cercada y con un labrador, pero es increíblemente humano. Toda el área alrededor de la calle Miller siempre ha tenido mala reputación en los años anteriores, pero este tiempo las personas se están mudando y comprando propiedades allí, y hay toda una gentrificación urbana ahora. Al parecer, incluso hay una tienda de comestibles orgánicos que vende polenta y quinua. Honestamente, Stiles no puede estar seguro de eso ya que no es el tipo de lugares a los que sienta que tiene que ir.

—Oh —dice Stiles, porque parece que Derek está esperando alguna clase de respuesta y él no tiene nada. Hace una cara extraña y se gira de vuelta hacia la ventana.

En el asiento trasero, el bebé está burbujeando. Suena feliz, ¿pero lo está? ¿Cómo se supone que sepa? ¿Derek lo sabe? ¿Derek va a ser más capaz de cuidar del bebé de lo que Stiles será?

Se muerde la uña del pulgar, preocupado todo el camino hasta el centro comercial.

Cuando caminan dentro, de repente está agradecido de que sea día de escuela. Porque Derek y él están caminando juntos y Stiles está sosteniendo la bebé y se ven como una _pareja_ , ¿okey? Una pareja con un bebé. No está seguro de poder manejar el reconocer a alguien en este momento.

Dios, espera que su papá o cualquiera de los oficiales no tengan una razón para estar en el centro comercial las-siguientes-horas-que-tome-esto.

Les toma más de una hora.

Resulta que los bebés necesitan un montón de cosas.

Lo suficiente como para hundir al Bismarck.

Cuna. Colchón. Tres conjuntos de cobijas. Una manta de repuesto.

Un cochecito.

Una bolsa de pañales con seis bolsillos.

Toallas. Un baño especial para bebés. Cosas de baño especiales para bebé. Champo de bebé especial. Talco. Montones y montones de paños húmedos. Un pato amarillo porque, _vamos._ Ropa. Una pila de enterizos. Pequeñas medias. Camisas pequeñas con aberturas para botones en los hombros. Pantalones vaqueros elásticos en la cintura. Un sombrero con un dinosaurio rosa por el cual Stiles se queja por un rato. ¿Por qué rosa? No quiere comprar nada que tenga esa analogía del rosa para las niñas, el azul para los niños. Que le jodan a los estereotipos de género. ¿Pero los dinosaurios? Los dinosaurios son increíbles.

Compran el sombrero.

Botellas. Cosas especiales para limpiarlas. Latas y latas de leche.

Cortaúñas para bebés. El cepillo para el cabello más suave del mundo.

Unas cuantas tazas de plástico con tapas, porque no saben si el bebé es demasiado grande para las botellas.

Una vajilla de plástico de colores brillantes.

Tarros de comida para bebé. Montones y montones de tarros de comida para bebé.

Una caja de algo llamado Rusks.

Pañales. Bolsas y bolsas de pañales.

Casi tantos como toallitas.

Un montón de cosas pequeñas de plástico que tienen enchufes eléctricos. Un montón de cosas diferentes de plástico que mantienen los armarios cerrados.

Una cosa rara que al parecer cuelga del marco de la puerta y donde el bebé puede sentarse y brincar de arriba abajo.

Juguetes que se mueven y brillan y hacen extraños sonidos. Una tortuga con un caparazón que es un xilófono, y tal vez la cosa más genial que Stiles ha visto.

Navegan durante un tiempo por los estantes de osos de peluche.

—Ella tiene un osito —dice Stiles a lo último, tentativamente—. Ella, um, vino con ese. Creo que tal vez no deberíamos reemplazarlo, ¿sabes?

Una caja de cartón, una manta quemada y un oso de peluche. No es mucho.

—Sí —dice Derek en voz baja y continúan.

Cuando llegan a la caja, casi se desmaya por el total. Derek solo hace una pequeña mueca y tiende la tarjeta de crédito.

Stiles piensa que han terminado cuando llevan todo al auto, pero luego Derek murmura algo sobre comida y se dirigen a la tienda.

Al parecer, Derek piensa que los bebés no deberían vivir solo de galletas y purés de tarros. Al parecer, Derek piensa que cosas como el yogurt y las frutas frescas deberían ser parte de la dieta sana de un bebé.

Stiles, quien siente que los brazos le van a desfallecer en cualquier segundo, se tambalea tras él con el bebé inquieto. Tiene hambre, probablemente, y definitivamente está sucia. Al parecer, su vieja camiseta no es tan absorbente. Hay una mancha de humedad creciendo en su cadera. Asqueroso.

—Oh, hey —Stiles le dice cuando ella comienza a llorar mientras que esperan que Derek escoja un puto yogurt ya. La mueve en su cadera—. Te llevaremos a casa y te cambiaremos muy pronto, ¿okey?

Sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas y su cara está roja. Aspira otra respiración para lo que Stiles sabe será otro gemido prolongado.

—A-a-a, a-a-a —murmura Stiles suavemente—. _Byly sobie kotki dwa_

Ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah, hubo una vez dos pequeños gatitos.

La vieja canción de cuna sale inconscientemente y Stiles siente como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago, porque es obvio que el bebé la reconoce y eso la calma. De repente, el Increíble Mago Stiles, con sus tatuajes imaginarios y sus piercings y su actitud de que-le-jodan-al-universo, no solo es una versión loca de Stiles. También fue el mismo niño que fue él: el niño al que su mamá le cantaba canciones de cuna polacas. Y, en quien sea que creció y se convirtió, también las recordaba y se las cantaba a su hija.

— ¿Stiles? —Pregunta Derek en voz baja— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dice él, sabiendo que Derek escuchará la mentira en el salto de sus latidos, pero diciéndolo de todas formas porque su orgullo vale más que la verdad—. Estoy bien.

Luego lleva al bebé al otro extremo de la sección de productos lácteos para ver cuántas fotos de vacas pueden detectar en los productos.

 

×

 

Cambian al bebé en el asiento trasero del Camaro.

No va bien.

El bebé, sin embargo, se ve bastante feliz con su bizcocho, que resulta ser más bien un palito se pan seco que tiene un sabor muy horrible. Stiles escupe su mitad en el estacionamiento. El bebé la lame con entusiasmo.

Derek se dirige al maletero para encontrar las toallitas, el talco y los pañales que por supuesto han terminado en bolsas diferentes. Todo va según lo planeado hasta que Stiles, inclinado por una puerta mientras que Derek está por la otra, golpea el talco y explota por todas partes, pintando de blanco los asientos del Camaro.

El bebé grita de placer.

Derek lo mira con una máscara de polvo blanco.

—Te ves como un payaso aterrador —le dice Stiles—. O un miembro de la aristocracia francesa.

Luego de aleja con el bebé en brazos antes de que Derek se transforme y le arranque la garganta. Casi choca contra una anciana empujando un carrito.

—Lo siento —dice él.

—Él es precioso —dice la anciana.

—Oh —Stiles mira hacia abajo al bebé— ¿Gracias? Es una niña.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Um —dice Stiles. Se gira alrededor por Derek, pero está ocupado empujando las cosas devuelta al maletero y se ve muy enojado justo ahora. Y polvoriento— ¿Claudia? —Luego responde como si no se tratara de una pregunta— Su nombre es Claudia.

La anciana les sonríe y continúa su camino.

Derek se mueve alrededor del auto y sostiene los brazos en alto hacia el bebé. Arquea una ceja— ¿Claudia?

—Era el nombre de mi mamá.

Se sentía correcto.

Y por supuesto que llamaría a su hija medio-lobo con un diminutivo como Claude. ¿Porque qué tan genial es eso?

Sonríe para sí mismo cuando Derek abrocha a Claude en su asiento.

Él es _increíble._

 

×

 

Cuando Derek lo deja en casa, Stiles corre al interior por la manta amarilla y el osito de peluche. No cree que necesiten la caja.

—Okey —dice él, deteniéndose torpemente en la ventana de Derek— Así que, um…

Derek cierra la boca en una línea delgada.

—Si tal vez necesitas ayuda arreglando las cosas o algo…

—Stiles —Derek suspira.

— ¿Qué?

Derek lo observa con una mirada fría— Si quieres venir a verla, puede hacerlo.

—Oh —Stiles intenta no verse patéticamente agradecido. Aunque lo está—, okey. Yo, um, ¿tenemos que cuadrar horas de visita o algo?

—Cada vez que quieras, Stiles. Te escribiré la dirección.

—Okey —se guarda las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans—. Okey, cool.

Luego intenta no sentir el dolor en su corazón cuando Derek se aleja con Claude.

 

×

 

Stiles se hace macarrones con queso como almuerzo tarde y revisa sus mensajes. Luego se pregunta por qué lo llaman brunch, aunque no hay una palabra real para lo que comes cuando es demasiado tarde para el almuerzo y demasiado temprano para la cena.

¿Alcena?

Es un _genio_.

Come sus macarrones con queso en la cocina y se pregunta qué estará haciendo Derek con Claude. ¿Consiguió armar la cuna? ¿A ella le gusta la tortuga xilófono? ¿Lo extraña?

El teléfono vibra por un nuevo mensaje de texto y Stiles espera que sea Derek con la dirección.

No lo es.

Es Scott. Está sesenta y cinco por ciento seguro de que perdió el examen de química. ¿Y qué ocurrió con el bebé?

Stiles le escribe de vuelta: _Derek tiene al bebé._

Y Scott responde: _cool._

No, Scott. No es cool. Porque es loco e irracional, pero Stiles la quiere de vuelta. Incluso aunque sepa que no hay forma en que se lo pueda explicar a su papá, eso no cambia el hecho del agujero que dejó en su interior. La ha conocido un poco más de medio día, pero le _pertenece._

Le responde a Scott algo vago y se la pasa el resto de la tarde sin escribirle a Derek. Incluso hace un esfuerzo por limpiar el desorden de su habitación como una técnica de distracción, y se odia un poco cuando se encuentra a sí mismo sosteniendo la caja de cartón de Claude en su regazo y deseando que aun estuviera allí.

¿Qué demonios está mal con él?

Cuando su papá llega a casa, Stiles baja para comenzar la cena.

— ¿Cómo fue el examen? —pregunta su papá colgando el sombrero en el gancho junto a la puerta.

—Um, bien —Stiles está bastante seguro de que su papá sabe que está mintiendo. Aunque ha sospechado eso por meses. Todavía no lo ha perdonado por hacer que lo despidan cuando sucedió toda esa cosa de Jackson/Kanima. Bueno, Jackson/abducción más que nada, supone. De todas formas, esa es una herida que seguirá entre ellos por un tiempo. Su papá ha sido reincorporado, pero eso no limpia su expediente. ¿Cómo podría?

Odia cómo las cosas se han deteriorado entre ellos. Extraña el tener a su papá de su lado. Aunque no es como si no lo tuviera más de su lado, pero estos días, cuando lo defiende, se siente más como una obligación. No hay confianza. No hay indignación. En lugar de _mi hijo nunca haría eso,_ la mirada de su papá cae en él con muchos interrogantes. _¿Qué me está ocultando esta vez?_

Duele porque Stiles sabe que su papá merece algo mejor.

Duele porque su papá es lo más importante en su vida y no puede decirle la verdad.

Hombres lobo.

Cazadores.

Kanimas.

_Claude._

No. No quiere que su papá esté expuesto a ese mundo. No puede permitir que eso suceda. Es demasiado peligroso y su papá es todo lo que tiene.

Su estómago se retuerce.

 _Era_ todo lo que tenía. Hasta que Claude apareció.

—Estoy haciendo un salteado —le dice a su papá.

—Suena bien, hijo.

—Con tofú.

Su papá hace una mueca pero no protesta.

Stiles va a la cocina para cortar vegetales.

Su papá es el mejor, en serio. _El mejor._ A veces solo desearía que su papá pudiera decir lo mismo de él.

 

×

 

Es pasada la medianoche. Stiles no puede dormir. En el primer piso, su papá está viendo algún juego en la televisión. Va a comenzar una semana de turnos nocturnos mañana y así es como modifica su reloj biológico: estando despierto tan de madrugada como pueda y durmiendo hasta tarde, así va a estar medio despierto en la noche antes de que su turno comience.

Stiles divaga en internet por un rato. Comienza con la investigación real de realidades alternativas y el multiverso, luego termina viendo un montón de videos sobre episodios de Star Wars donde sabes que sus alter-egos son malvados en la versión del espejo porque tienen vello facial y usan cuero.

A excepción que eso lo tiene pensando sobre Derek y cómo sí usa cuero en su realidad, ¿así que qué usaría en la versión espejo de Trek? ¿Pantalones de motociclista?

El acompañamiento visual _no debería_ excitarlo.

Ugh. Eso es todo lo que necesita. Sus sentimientos sobre Derek ya son muy complicados sin la necesidad de tensión sexual extra, muchas gracias. Stiles sabe que Derek es sexy como el infierno. No está _ciego._ Ya es lo suficientemente difícil el no trabarse por toda esa sexidad restregada en su cara sin necesidad de agregarle visiones de Derek en pantalones de cuero. O en aceite. O en esposas.

_Joder._

Explorar sus fantasías sexuales es muy bueno, pero Stiles en verdad necesita que Derek no esté en ellas. Porque si va a pasar más tiempo con él –y lo hará por Claude-, entonces tiene que hacerlo sin que su lengua babee. O que su pene salte en sus pantalones.

Esto sería mucho más fácil si no supiera que dormir con Derek, al menos en algún universo, es algo que puede pasar. Y que pasó.

Stiles gime, cierra la computadora y se arroja sobre su cama.

Dios. Ya es suficientemente malo que los hombres lobo puedan saber cuándo está caliente. Por suerte, o por desgracia, tiene dieciséis y está casi perpetuamente caliente. Su calentura no es exactamente una pistola humeante. Tampoco un objetivo en particular. Es más bien un efecto de dispersión. Tiene pensamientos sucios sobre Derek, seguro. También los tiene con Isaac, Érica, Boyd, Allison, Lydia, Danny, el nuevo oficial rubio, el chico que trabaja de noche en esa tienda, la mujer al final de la calle que usa pantalones de yoga todo el tiempo, y al menos el noventa por ciento de personas de la televisión. Stiles es un montón de cosas. Particular no es una de ellas.

Derek Hale no es nada especial.

No, no lo es.

Cállense.

No lo es.

A excepción de que ahora no está pensando en Derek con pantalones de cuero, está pensando en su sonrisa cuando sostuvo a Claude, y de repente puede ver porqué el Increíble Mago Stiles le dio a eso. Y luego se enamoró de eso. Y tuvo un bebé con eso. Derek es sexy como el infierno, pero no es _solo_ sexy como el infierno. Es profundo. Tiene sentimientos. No es un objeto.

—Y eso, señoras y señores —murmura Stiles mirando al techo—, se llama crecimiento personal.

Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si él se dejara dirigir enteramente por sus hormonas. Las cosas emocionales se la chupan. Y no de la buena manera.

Que le jodan a su vida. ¿Ha pasado un día y de repente está teniendo fantasías sobre familias felices?

Gime y alcanza su teléfono.

Es un idiota.

Marca.

Es un puto idiota.

— ¿Stiles?

—Hey, Derek —dice en su tono más casual. Es un desastre—. ¿Cómo está yendo todo?

Por un largo tiempo hay silencio. Luego— Es pasada la medianoche.

—Sí, pero tú eres mayormente nocturno, ¿verdad? —hace una mueca. ¿Qué está _mal_ con él?— Digo, ¿lo siento?

Derek suspira profundamente en el teléfono— ¿Qué quieres, Stiles?

—Solo quería, um, revisar y ver cómo estaba yendo todo —pasada la medianoche. Sí, totalmente normal.

Derek suspira de nuevo— Está durmiendo.

— ¿Así que armaste bien la cuna?

—Sí —hay un crujido al otro lado de la línea y Stiles se pregunta si Derek está en la cama. Y si duerme desnudo—. Y le tomó un tiempo dormirse. Lloró mucho.

—Oh.

—Tal vez necesitas enseñarme esa canción de hoy —dice Derek.

Stiles sonríe— Sí, probablemente la necesite para dormir, ¿verdad?

—Y no le conseguimos un móvil —dice Derek. Luego dice con la voz sonándole un poco hosca—. Puedes venir si quieres.

—Okey —Stiles se muerde la sonrisa—. Cool. Um, ¿tal vez vaya primero en la mañana? ¿Tal vez para ver tu nuevo lugar y las cosas de Claude?

— ¿Claude?

—Claude es un diminutivo para Claudia —le informa Stiles con aire de superioridad—. Si estás deletreando C-l-a-w-e-d en tu cabeza, no es mi problema.

Derek resopla y suena casi divertido.

—Así que, um —Stiles se corta cuando escucha que un llanto comienza en el fondo—. Supongo que está despierta.

—De nuevo —murmura Derek.

Stiles escucha un chillido de nuevo y a continuación se vuelve más fuerte, así que supone que Derek se dirigió a la cuna de Claude. Hay una ráfaga de lloriqueos justo en su oído, antes de que escuche a Derek haciendo ruidos de silencio.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí.

—Canta la canción.

— ¿Qué?

—La canción —dice Derek—. Te tengo en alta voz. Canta la canción.

—Oh. Hey, Claude. Ya pasaste tu hora de dormir, ¿sabes?

Sus lloriqueos llegan a un nivel auditivo que solo los perros y los delfines serían capaces de oír.

— ¡Stiles!

— ¡Okey, pero dime si lo hace peor! —Stiles hace una mueca y aclara la garganta— _A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa._

_A medida que murmura-canta la canción de cuna, piensa en su mamá. Es sorprendente qué tan fácil le salen las palabras, incluso aunque no las haya escuchado en años. Ella se la cantaba todas las noches hasta que tuvo cinco e insistió en que no necesitaba oírla más. La última vez que se la cantó fue desde la cama de hospital, cuando tenía ocho y estaba acurrucado a su lado, y ella pensó que era un bebé de nuevo. No le importó._

— _Ach, śpij, kochanie, jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz_.

Oh, duerme, mi cariño. Si te gusta una estrella del cielo, te daré una.

Casi puede oír a su mamá cantándola. Casi puede ver su sonrisa.

La voz de Stiles se tambalea y se apresura a través del verso. Su garganta escuece al final. No puede terminarla.

Cierra los ojos y escucha a través de la línea.

Escucha los pequeños hipidos de Claude y los silencios de Derek. Sin embargo, ya no está llorando más y eso es bueno. Lo ha hecho bien.

Espera en la línea por unos minutos antes de terminar la llamada.

Después de un tiempo recibe un mensaje de Derek: _Está durmiendo ahora. Gracias._

También envía su dirección.

Stiles va a dormir agarrándose del teléfono y pensando en gatos, promesas de estrellas y en su mamá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viernes, viernes, viernes... ¿Cómo no amar los viernes? ;)

 

Stiles llega a la casa de Derek la mañana siguiente a las siete a.m. Un sábado. ¿Cuál es siquiera el propósito de tener las siete a.m. un sábado? Pero él ha estado despierto desde las seis y ya está bañado, vestido, se ha comido lo último de los Froot Loops para el desayuno y navegado en un montón de tiendas online por la cosa más perfecta del mundo. ¿Entonces qué más le queda a excepción de ir a donde Derek y ver a Claude?

Derek está medio dormido cuando abre la puerta de su loft— Entra —dice, aunque es más un bostezo que nada.

El loft es grande. Es de Derek, así que casi no está amueblado. Tiene el techo alto y cuenta con una pared de ventanas al final del gran espacio. ¿Existe la elegancia industrial? Stiles casi lo describiría como un estilo de New York si no, ya saben, si no estuvieran en Beacon Hills.

En la esquina hay una cuna. De pie en la cuna, rebotando con sus pequeñas piernas regordetas, está Claude— ¡Buh! ¡Buh!

— ¡Hey, Claude! —Stiles le sonríe y sigue a Derek hasta la cuna.

—Cocina —dice Derek haciendo gestos hacia el espacio—. Baño —apunta hacia las escaleras en espiral de metal ascendiendo al segundo piso—. Y mi cuarto.

Stiles mira a las escaleras, su estómago encogiéndose en nudos. Entre menos piense en el cuarto de Derek, mejor.

Por supuesto que Derek mal entiende su mirada— ¡No la dejé sola anoche! Dormí aquí abajo en el colchón.

¿Muy a la defensiva?

—Amigo, no te estoy juzgando —Stiles se acerca a la cuna y extiende los brazos para Claude. La levanta—. ¿Dormiste bien, Claude?

Derek resopla.

—Aparentemente, Derek no es una persona de mañanas —Stiles le dice y ella le sonríe de vuelta.

—Derek va a hacer café —murmura Derek y deambula hacia la cocina.

Stiles lo sigue con Claude en su cadera— ¿Hey, Derek?

Está jugando con la cafetera. Gruñe y Stiles lo toma como una respuesta.

—Así que, ¿recuerdas cuando dijiste que ibas a conseguir un móvil hoy?

Derek se gira para mirarlo, apoyándose en el mostrador— ¿Sí?

Stiles desliza su teléfono fuera del bolsillo— Bueno, tal vez los estuve mirando online, ¡y mira esto!

Es un [móvil de lobo](https://www.amazon.com/Crazy-Cuddly-Wolf-Musical-Mobile/dp/B00410AF82/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1424510935&sr=8-1&keywords=wolf+mobile). Bueno, es un móvil de Caperucita Roja, pero el lobo es lindo y no todo endemoniado. Porque a su bebé mitad lobo no le restregaran propaganda medieval anti-lobos en la cara. El lobo en este móvil es lindo y lleno de pelo, y se ve como la clase de lobo con el que te diviertes mientras te persigue y te atrapa.

Derek frunce el ceño a la pantalla de su teléfono.

—Así que, si lo ordeno ahora, llegará el lunes —Stiles arruga la nariz—. A menos que creas que lo necesita hoy. O creas que este es raro.

Derek levanta la mirada. Sus ojos son brillantes. ¿Cómo es que Stiles no lo había notado antes?— Me gusta este.

Un calor se esparce a través de su cuerpo— Okey. Yo, um, ordenaré este.

— ¿Quieres usar mi tarjeta de crédito?

Stiles aprieta el agarre en su teléfono— No, está bien.

Probablemente es estúpido, pero quiere conseguirle algo a Claude con su propio dinero. Que le jodan a todo, él solo quiere agarrarse del pequeño orgullo que tiene para al menos decirse a sí mismo que Derek no pagó por todo. A pesar de que el móvil apenas sea una gota en el océano de la ruina financiera que será Claude. No es como si sesenta dólares destruyeran su fondo para la universidad. Aunque sí que dejará más que una huella de lo que está dispuesto a admitir.

La boca de Derek se retuerce en lo que el optimismo llamaría una sonrisa. Hace un gesto hacia el montón de frascos en el mostrador— ¿Quieres darle el desayuno?

Okey, wow.

Alimentar a Claude es algo completamente loco.

Es como alguna clase de experiencia interactiva con Jackson. Stiles pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sentado con ella en el suelo –Derek añade ‘silla alta’ a la lista- y usa la cuchara de plástico para darle trozos de puré de manzana tan rápido como ella pueda comerlos. Al final, está usando tanta cantidad de su desayuno que se preocupa de que no haya comido nada.

Después, mientras le hace una mueca a la sonrisa de Derek, Stiles carga a Claude hacia el montón de cosas cerca de la cuna y la deja sobre una toalla. Le quita su enterizo-desayunador, le cambia el pañal y la tiene limpia y vestida en tan solo un par de minutos. Y de hecho se siente un poco orgulloso de eso.

—Olvidaste el talco —Derek le informa, recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Wow. ¿Una noche de custodia y de repente ya eres el experto? —Stiles alcanza el talco, suspira, y abre los botones del enterizo.

—Estoy al menos cinco pañales por encima de ti —le informa Derek.

—Me aseguraré de hacer un desfile en tu honor —murmura Stiles—. O tal vez levantar algún tipo de monumento. Es evidente que te lo has ganado.

La boca de Derek se retuerce y su ceja se alza— Claramente lo he hecho.

Stiles resopla y le hace caras a Claude. Ella chilla de placer y se mete un puño en la boca.

Lo que es raro, Stiles decide cuando finalmente cambió el pañal bien esta vez, no es tanto el hecho de que un bebé haya aparecido de la nada –aunque sí, en balance, es malditamente raro-, sino el hecho de que Stiles lo está _disfrutando_ tanto. Sospecha que Derek también.

Es un poco agridulce. Si Claude hace que Stiles extrañe a su mamá tan profundamente, ni siquiera quiere pensar en qué tanto le estará afectando a Derek. Ha perdido mucho más, tanto familia como manada. Intentó reconstruir su manada, pero él no sabe si alguna vez pensó que podía reconstruir su familia. Y luego vino Claude.

Stiles le da un rápido vistazo a Derek.

En otra realidad, Derek confió en Stiles lo suficiente para dejarlo acercarse.

Eso parece mucho más increíble de lo que sea que haya ocurrido jamás.

 

×

 

Claude no tiene interés en las caricaturas de los sábados por la mañana.

Stiles debería negarle la paternidad de su parte solo por eso.

En su lugar, juegan con la tortuga xilófono, juntos. Stiles se las arregla para hacer una melodía. Claude simplemente la golpea. Es divertido.

Derek toma esa oportunidad para darse una ducha y Stiles no piensa para nada sobre él estando desnudo. No imagina la forma en la que el agua se desliza por su cuerpo y se restriega por su piel. No del todo.

Además, tampoco está babeando.

Claude y él juegan con el xilófono un poco más y luego Claude lo taclea y se sube sobre su regazo.

— ¿Quieres un abrazo, bebé? —se ríe, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

— ¡Buh!

—Buh —concuerda él.

Claude lo escala como si fuera una montaña pequeña, agarrando en puños su camisa para impulsarse hacia arriba. Luego finalmente está de pie sobre su muslo, rebotando y sonriendo con deleite.

— ¡Chica inteligente!

Ella chilla y rebota un poco más y luego coloca su boca sobre su camiseta.

Sobre su pecho.

Sobre toda su área pectoral…

Mierda.

—Okeyyyy —Stiles la levanta fuera del área—. Eso es muy inapropiado. Y también muy extraño. Si estás hambrienta, tenemos botellas. _Botellas._

Deja a Claude cerca de sus juguetes y va a la cocina para prepararle leche.

Y Stiles no ha pensado mucho sobre toda la logística de esto. Okey, ha pensado mucho sobre la parte divertida de hacer un bebé junto a toda la sexidad de Derek Hale, pero no las otras partes. Como la parte donde los bebés necesitan un lugar para crecer. Toda la cosa de la lactación. Porque eww.

Pero el pequeño parche con saliva sobre su pecho es un claro indicativo, ¿no lo es? Fue él –o la versión alternativa de él-, quien la concibió, cargó con ella, la dio a luz y la _alimentó_. Tiene sentido que él sea el mágico, pero…

Stiles se levanta la camisa y presiona las manos sobre su abdomen plano. No puede decidir si es increíblemente milagroso o increíblemente raro el imaginar una vida creciendo en su interior. Tal vez es ambos.

Se gira cuando Derek entra en la cocina.

—Hey —dice Stiles. Luego, solo para estar seguro— Cuando has sostenido a Claude, ella, um, ella va por tus…

Mierda. Si hubiera pensado en lo rara que la pregunta iba a sonar ni siquiera la hubiera empezado.

Las cejas de Derek se juntan— ¿Mis qué?

Stiles hace un gesto hacia su pecho, pero Derek se ve confundido. Rueda los ojos— ¡Jesus fucking Christ! Serías pésimo en charadas. _Pezones,_ okey, pezones. ¿Ella ha ido por tus pezones?

Derek ahoga un sonido de sorpresa que bien podría ser una risa.

Stiles, con la cara ardiéndole, cierra la botella y agita con mucha fuerza la leche.

—No, no lo ha hecho —dice Derek a lo último, y que le jodan por sonar como si no estuviera intentando romper en risas—. Pero tiene sentido.

Stiles ni siquiera puede mirarlo ahora. O nunca, de hecho.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Estás bien?

—Oh, bien —resopla él—. Solo, ya sabes, pensando que tal vez Claude no es la única chica en esta familia extraña.

Derek se queda en silencio por un largo rato. Luego, finalmente, solo dice— Huh.

Stiles se da la vuelta— ¿Qué quieres decir con ‘huh’?

Derek se recarga contra el mostrador, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Su cabello todavía esta húmedo por la ducha— Quiere decir que no pensé que fueras un misógino.

Stiles abre la boca— ¿Un miso…? ¿Estás hablando _en serio?_ ¡Porque creo que hay una gran diferencia entre volverte loco por embarazarte y la misoginia!

—Pero no estuviste embarazado —señala Derek—. E, incluso si lo estuvieras, eso no te haría una chica.

Stiles se pellizca el puente de la nariz— ¿Qué me haría entonces?

La mirada de Derek se endurece— Uno de los magos más poderosos que alguna vez vivió.

Wow, okey. Es difícil sentirse menos hombre cuando escuchas algo como eso.

Derek niega con la cabeza— Jesús, Stiles. El papá de Claude, la otra versión de ti, debió ser _increíble._

—Sí —murmura él. Derek tiene razón. ¿A quién le importa si el hombre lactaba? Eso no lo hace menos hijo de puta badass. Stiles lo sabe. Mierda, ayer estaba preocupado por el dinosaurio rosa en el sombrero de Claude por todos esos estereotipos de género y ahora se está volviendo loco porque algún chico, _que ni siquiera es él,_ tuvo un bebé.

—Soy una persona horrible —le dice a Derek—. Ni siquiera debería estar cerca de Claude. Va a crecer con dudas y sin autoestima, y problemas paternales y misoginia interna, ¡y será todo mi culpa!

Derek levanta las cejas.

— ¿Qué? ¡Esto es _serio_!

— ¿Piensas que Claude, quien es mitad lobo, carecerá de autoestima? —Derek sonríe— Confía en mí, eso no será un problema. Además, ¿con Allison y Lydia en su vida? Jamás pensará que no puede hacer algo por ser una chica.

—Supongo —Stiles sonríe un poco—. Um, ¿crees que Allison estará en su vida?

—Creo que Scott es tu mejor amigo y Allison es importante para él. Por supuesto que espero que esté en la vida de Claude, así como también espero que mi manada lo esté.

Ugh. La manada de Derek. A Stiles no le gusta su manada. No le gusta mucho la idea de dejar a Isaac o Érica cerca de Claude. Boyd es el más cuerdo de ellos. Pero si Derek está preparado para dejar que un Argent esté cerca de Claude, él no puede negarse. No cuando está siendo todo razonable.

Stiles le da a la botella otra sacudida— ¿Crees que en la otra realidad tal vez nuestros amigos eran amigos?

Derek sonríe con tristeza— Bueno, en un infinito número de universos…

Stiles se ríe.

Sí, en uno de esos infinitos universos debe haber al menos uno donde todo el mundo no es un imbécil.

 

×

 

En espíritu de reconciliación, y también porque Derek lo miró como si estuviera loco cuando lo sugirió y Stiles quiere demostrarle que está equivocado, decide que es tiempo de reunirlos a todos. Van a reunirlos a todos en el loft esta tarde para que conozcan a Claude y ver el nuevo lugar de Derek. Le manda mensajes a Scott, Allison y Lydia, y Derek hace lo mismo con Isaac, Érica y Boyd.

Van al centro comercial para comprar una silla alta, pero terminan comprando en su lugar un pequeño asiento de bebé que se encaja a la silla regular. Stiles argumenta que será más fácil cuando lleven a Claude a otros lugares y tengan que sentarla.

— ¿Al lugar de quién más? —preguntó Derek.

Y eso es injusto.

—No lo sé, Derek. Solo puedo suponer que en algún momento necesitará una niñera cuando, ya sabes, estés defendiendo a la ciudad de monstruos sobrenaturales y yo estudiando para los exámenes. O cuando alguno esté teniendo vida social.

Cosas extrañas han sucedido. Claude ha probado eso.

Derek gruñe y lanza un libro sobre la crianza de bebés al carrito.

Consiguen un portabebés, y Stiles espera que Claude no crezca muy rápido para que lo pueda usar porque de otra forma solo es un gasto de dinero. Aunque Derek es bastante fuerte. Probablemente podría cargarla hasta que tenga edad para una licencia de conducir.

También compran más pañales, porque no es como si no los fueran a usar.

Compran sándwiches para el almuerzo. Stiles comparte el suyo con Claude en el camino de vuelta al loft. Derek, para crédito suyo, apenas se estremece cuando Claude se salpica, a su asiento en el auto y a todas las partes del Camaro a las que pueda llegar con un puñado de pan empapado de saliva.

Cuando llegan al loft, Stiles se pasea a través del libro de bebés y de repente se intimida por qué tan complicado se ve todo. Hay un montón de gráficos y tablas. Ni debería tomar notas a este punto.

Le escribe a su papá que está con Scott y que llegará tarde.

Su papá le responde: _ok._

Stiles se queda mirando la pantalla de su teléfono y se pregunta si hay algo detrás de la respuesta: concisión, sospecha, desaprobación… o si en verdad significa lo que dice.

También se pregunta cómo ha conseguido estar tan cómodo en el loft de Derek después de un día. Ni siquiera es extraño cuando Claude toma una siesta y Derek y él se sientan en la mesa y leen juntos el libro de bebés. Y _debería_ ser raro. No fue hace mucho cuando se colocaba nervioso y entraba en pánico cada que Derek lo miraba de reojo, y mucho menos cuando lo empujaba contra paredes o muebles.

Lo que sea que esté sucediendo ahora es nuevo.

Tal vez es un poco extraño cuando Stiles atrapa la mirada de Derek por accidente, y ambos se sonríen el uno al otro torpemente en lugar de despreciarse, pero es bastante agradable.

—Así que, estaba pensando que tal vez podía quedarme esta noche —dice Stiles—. ¿Para cantar la canción? Y ayudarte si no se duerme en la noche.

—No tienes que hacer eso —suena como si Derek lo estuviera rechazando, a excepción de que todo lo que dice Derek se ve de esa forma. Aunque tal vez solo significa que ha sido terrible comunicándose durante todo este tiempo.

—Lo sé —dice Stiles lentamente—. Pero me gustaría.

Hay color en las mejillas de Derek y de repente hay algo fascinante en el libro que necesita mirar— Okey.

Sí, todo esto es nuevo.

 

×

 

Lydia es la primera en llegar. Stiles está feliz de verla. Ha estado un poco más distanciada de lo usual desde que Jackson dejó la ciudad y, por defecto, a ella. Sospecha que es porque está devastada, pero no es la clase de chicas que se queda en casa y en piyama, llorando sobre un bote de helado mientras escucha a Taylor Swift. Lydia es la clase de chica que les dice a todos que se jodan y se mantiene ocupada viéndose preciosa.

—Te ves bien —Stiles le dice mientras le abre la puerta.

—Lo sé —le responde ella y se desliza al interior—. Ahora, ¿dónde está el bebé del multiverso por la que Scott ha estado babeando?

— ¿Scott dijo multiverso? —las cejas de Stiles se levantan.

—No —sonríe Lydia maliciosamente—. Scott dijo _multiplex._ Ya sabía a lo que se refería.

Sí, eso suena a Scott.

Isaac es el siguiente. Stiles mira con cautela cuando Derek lo saluda, tirando de él para abrazarlo y frotar su mano sobre su cabeza. Ha mirado A _nimal Planet._ Sabe que es una cosa de lobos. Están intercambiando esencias, lo que _ew,_ pero Derek también está estableciendo su rango al colocar su mano en la cabeza de Isaac. Él se mueve ante el toque, sometiéndose felizmente ante la autoridad de su Alfa.

Stiles se promete prestar más atención a la manera en la que Claude interactúa con Derek, pero tiene la sensación de que si alguien podría ser el talón de Aquiles del Alfa, sería su hija. La de ambos.

Levanta a Claude y se la entrega a Lydia. Se ve lo suficientemente feliz para dejarse cargar y Stiles se da cuenta de que, probablemente, reconoce a Lydia de su universo. Luego Isaac se acerca a ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Claude estalla.

— ¡Buh! ¡Buh-Buh! —levanta ambas manos hacia adelante.

—Bueno —dice Lydia irónicamente—, sé cuándo me han cambiado —sostiene el bebé hacia Isaac.

Es casi increíble. Isaac se ve como si estuviera a punto de hacerse en los pantalones. Sus ojos son imposiblemente grandes mientras mira con ansiedad entre Stiles y Derek. Él lo ha visto enfrentarse a los enemigos con menos miedo que esto.

—Hazlo —dice él con suficiencia y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Isaac toma a Claude con torpeza.

— ¡Buh! —dice ella, arrugando los dedos en su estómago e intentando escalarlo. Golpea una de sus manos regordetas contra su mejilla— ¡Buh Buh Buh!

— ¡No sé qué quiere! —Sisea con preocupación— ¡Derek, ayuda!

Claude chilla con el mismo tono exigente que usualmente solo guarda para bananas.

Isaac brilla sus ojos para ella. Parpadean en dorado por un momento antes que la luz desaparezca de nuevo.

Stiles está listo para gritarle el ir todo hombre lobo con un bebé, pero Claude chilla y gime de nuevo –esta vez con aprobación- y levanta su brazo al aire.

—Es un dame esos cinco, amigo —Stiles le dice a Isaac—. No la dejes así.

Isaac se ve aliviado, divertido y aterrorizado a la vez. Le golpea suavemente la mano.

Boyd y Érica llegan al mismo tiempo que Scott y Allison y, bueno, debió ser una interesante subida de escaleras. Pero si todos tienen deseos de matar a los otros, los esconden para el momento en que llegan al loft.

La pizza también llega y todos se sientan en el suelo para comer. Claude comienza en el regazo de Stiles, luego se mueve al de Derek, y luego, básicamente, va circulando en el de todos, recogiendo las cosas más interesantes de cada quien.

—Pensé que los lobos eran depredadores, no carroñeros —dice Lydia a la final mientras Boyd le sostiene una aceituna.

Claude se mueve felizmente.

—Los lobos _son d_ epredadores —Stiles le dice—. Pero ella viene de un montón de carroñeros desde el lado Stilinski. Somos como gaviotas.

Derek resopla y sonríe, mientras que todo el mundo se mira los unos a los otros con extrañeza.

Oh, cierto. Es extraño lo que un día de diferencia hace. Todo el mundo sigue con el ‘chico más chico no es igual a un bebé.’ Stiles recuerda su propia negación con afecto. Ahora sus preocupaciones son más prácticas. Como qué suena mejor, ¿Stilinski-Hale o Hale-Stilinski?

O –su estómago se retuerce un poco- solo Hale, ya que colocar su apellido levantará un montón de sospechas y preguntas. No es como que Stilinski sea un apellido muy común en Bacon Hills.

Claude necesitará documentación si se quedará. Como un certificado de nacimiento. Stiles no tiene duda de que Deaton tiene contactos que le conseguirán los documentos para pasar la inspección. Está bastante seguro de que dos mamás o dos papás pueden tener un certificado de nacimiento en estos días, porque, yay, progreso. Sin embargo no está seguro que sea posible si uno de los papás involucrados tiene dieciséis. De hecho, está seguro de que llamará mucho la atención y terminará con Derek en la cárcel. Y Stiles es vía médica por las autoridades para hacer un test de ADN en Claude.

Ella es tan suya como de Derek, pero nadie más a parte del grupo de amigos de Stiles y la manada de Derek saben eso.

Es injusto.

Stiles baja su pizza a medio comer y se mastica la uña del pulgar. Le toma a Scott lanzarle un trozo de pan con ajo para romper su repentino mal humor. Claude, dándose cuenta de que ahora tiene pan de ajo, hace su camino hacia él.

—Amigo, es a _dorable_ —dice Scott y Allison asiente con acuerdo.

Stiles mueve a Claude a su regazo y le deja chupar el pan. Le sonríe a Scott, luego intercambia una sonrisa con Derek— Sí, lo sabemos.

 

×

 

Stiles no sabe qué colocaron en la bañera del bebé. No puede ser solo lavanda, porque es como si Claude estuviera drogada. Derek y él la sacan y la acomodan en un enterizo limpio y luego en su cuna.

— _A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa_ —canta Stiles, bostezando.

Son las siete p.m. y él ya está bostezando. Claude sí que los ha arruinado.

Duerme en el sofá de Derek. Está al otro lado del loft y girado hacia el otro lado para que ella no pueda ver a nadie durmiendo allí.

Claude se despierta tres veces, llorando.

La primera vez Stiles se encarga de ella.

La segunda vez, Derek ya está abajo e inclinándose sobre la cuna cuando él se coloca sobre sus pies.

La tercera vez es Stiles quien se inclina sobre la cuna y le murmura a Claude mientras Derek prepara leche— El libro dice que deberías estar cortando tus comidas nocturnas, Claude —le dice.

—Bebé mitad lobo —dice Derek, ocupando el espacio a su lado con la botella—. Necesita más calorías.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que se comió toda una pizza anoche.

Derek lo empuja con el hombro— Estás exagerando.

—Pedanticwolf —bosteza Stiles y observa a Claude mientras come.

Derek también debe estar cansado. En lugar de gruñir, sonríe.

Todo es nuevo estos días.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca me canso de ver sus comentarios y kudos, me hacen feliz. Ya saben, si hay algún error, solo díganme~

 

Criar un bebé, decide Stiles, con todas sus experiencias, se trata sobre saber cómo manejar el tiempo. Y él es un experto manejando el tiempo. Con su papá trabajando en las noches, para él es fácil pasar las noches con Derek. De hecho ya tiene una rutina a mitad de semana. Va a la escuela. Va al lugar de Derek después de la escuela. Se asegura de llegar a casa para la cena. Hace su tarea después de la cena y va a la cama. Luego, cuando su papá se va al trabajo, Stiles vuelve a donde Derek para estar en las comidas nocturnas de Claude y su primer desayuno en la mañana. Luego corre a casa antes de que su papá llegue y se prepara para la escuela.

 _Funciona,_ ¿okey?

Entonces, ¿qué si se queda dormido en matemáticas porque no ha podido dormir mucho últimamente? ¿Qué si olvida entregar su trabajo de inglés? ¿Qué si toma tanto Aderall que, por un momento aterrador, cree que puede ver el horizonte a través de su cerebro?

Funciona.

Está _funcionando._

Es solo que es muchísimo más difícil de lo que Stiles imaginó, porque resulta que cada padre en el mundo no ha estado mintiendo o si quiera exagerando un poco: tener un bebé es _difícil._ Como, muy difícil. Tener un bebé a tiempo compartido debería hacerlo todo más fácil, pero no es así. Stiles está cansado y sabe que Derek también lo está. ¿Por qué es tan agotador? Todo lo que Claude hace es dormir y comer y jugar con sus tobillos y en lo que sea que pueda colocar sus manos regordetas. En teoría, no es nada difícil. Pero en la práctica, Jesus fucking Christ.

Stiles no está durmiendo, incluso cuando ella lo está, porque a cada ligero sonido se está despertando. Aparentemente Claude podría dormir a mitad de un apocalipsis, pero de repente él se despierta contra el sonido de una polilla chocando contra la luz. Una _polilla._ ¿Cómo es que esto es su vida? A parte de las alucinaciones por la privación del sueño, frascos de comida para bebé y más cargas de ropa para lavar de las que tienen sentido. Está malditamente _cansado._

No se da cuenta de qué tan cansado está hasta que son las seis de la mañana y necesita volver a casa antes de que el turno de su papá termine, pero Claude se ha despertado con el pañal más repugnante de la historia y de alguna manera el desastre se ha filtrado a toda su ropa de dormir, y él simplemente _no puede._ Está de pie delante de la lavadora de Derek, las sabanas de la cuna y el enterizo en una mano, detergente en la otra, una desnuda Claude hormigueando en su cadera, sin manos suficientes para esto, y de pronto rompe en lágrimas.

¿Por qué demonios siquiera está llorando?

—Okey —y Derek está justo ahí, demasiado cerca y cálido y con cara de sueño, y está despojando a Stiles de todo. Agrupa todo en la lavadora, colocando el detergente y prendiendo la máquina, y levantando a Claude lejos de él también. Luego, con una mano en su espalda baja, lo está dirigiendo a la pequeña escalera de caracol que da a su dormitorio. La habitación de _Derek_ —. Acuéstate.

Stiles murmura algo que se supone que es una buena protesta, pero muere al segundo en el que golpea el colchón.

—Voy a usar tu teléfono para escribirle a tu papá que te fuiste a la escuela antes —dice Derek, empujándolo suavemente por los hombros para que se recueste bien—. Luego voy a llamar a Scott y le diré que no irás a la escuela hoy. Necesitas todo el día para dormir.

Oh, eso suena increíble. Suena tan increíble que por alguna razón lo hace llorar de nuevo— Oh, hombre, esto es ridículo. Soy tan ridículo.

Dios, no se moverá por al menos seiscientos años.

—Estás exhausto —dice Derek, arropándolo con el edredón. Claude hace unos excitados de _buh-buh-buh._

Stiles cierra los ojos y el sueño ya está allí. Lo está abrazando inmediatamente.

— ¡Buh! —exclama Claude.

—Buh, bebé —responde Derek y sí, eso es totalmente adorable y Stiles obviamente debe estar teniendo algún tipo de sueño loco sobre familias felices—. Vamos a darte el desayuno y dejar a tu papá dormir, ¿okey?

Sí. Stiles está soñando.

 

×

 

Cuando despierta aún sigue soñando. Porque de otra forma, ¿por qué estaría tumbado de lado y parpadeando hacia el rostro perfecto de Derek Hale? Derek también está dormido, pero probablemente no soñando con él. Sus pestañas oscuras están descansando sobre sus mejillas. Stiles resiste la necesidad de extender la mano y ver qué tan rasposa es su barba.

Claude está en medio de ellos. Está mirándolo como si supiera _exactamente_ lo que está pensando.

— ¿Qué? —le murmura y ella se ríe y pone un pie en su boca.

Stiles le sonríe, luego siente la misma punzada de culpa y horror que le sigue siempre: estos son momentos robados. No le pertenecen. Le pertenecen al papá r _eal_ de Claude. Alguna versión de Stiles que ni siquiera puede imaginar. Alguna versión de él que probablemente esté muerto ahora, y aquí está él, jugando tonterías con el bebé que murió por proteger.

Okey, no _sabe_ nada de eso por seguro. Pero en otro nivel lo hace. Lo sabe en sus malditos huesos, porque no hay una versión de Stiles –ni siquiera en el malvado universo alternativo de Trek- que no moriría por Claude. Y no una versión de él que no movería cielo e infierno para recuperarla si hubiera alguna forma de hacerlo.

—Lo siento —le susurra a Claude—. Siento no ser él. Siento que no lo recordarás.

Se siente como un sustituto barato.

—Buh —le dice ella.

Derek murmura algo en medio del sueño y todo el rostro de Claude se ilumina.

Stiles le sonríe y se duerme de nuevo mientras que ella se muerde los pies y hace sonidos alegres, como si se estuviera hablando a sí misma y a él.

Cuando Stiles se despierta de nuevo, está de costado con Claude acurrucada contra su pecho. Está dormida esta vez, los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta y sus diminutos dedos extendidos contra su mejilla. Huele a talco fresco, que deber ser a causa de Derek porque él no se ha movido en horas y, Jesús, se siente bien despertar descansado. Claude huele bien, pero también hay una calidez en su espalda y un brazo sobre su cintura y santa mierda _Derek Hale se está acurrucando con él._ Después de un momento de pánico ciego, Stiles se permite relajarse. ¿Y por qué demonios no? Se siente bien. De hecho más que bien. Es como… como perfecto, de hecho, de una manera nebulosa de recién-me-acabo-de-despertar. Tanto como no piense en eso.

Luego Derek se mueve, suspira y aprieta su agarre sobre él. Siente el roce contra su oído, y, oh, mierda, eso también es perfecto.

Excepto que tiene que ir a orinar.

Toma la mano de Derek y la mueve, luego se desliza fuera de la cama intentando no despertar a ninguno.

Son lobos.

— ¡Buh!

Hay color en las mejillas de Derek mientras parpadea para despertarse— Ah…

Stiles le da una sonrisa y se encoge de hombros— No hay problema.

_Despierto con chicos sexys acurrucándose conmigo todo el tiempo. Todos quieren un pedazo de esto._

Se apresura al baño antes de que de verdad abra la boca y lo diga.

 

×

 

Es el mejor día.

Derek y él juegan con Claude y ven películas. Claude se queda dormida sobre su pecho a mitad de _Los Vengadores._ Perfecto.

Stiles se siente mejor de lo que ha estado en días, pero aun no puede dejar de estar triste. No está seguro de que debería d _ejar d_ e estarlo. Piensa mucho sobre los papás de Claude. Alguien debería.

—Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de decirles —murmura, acariciando el cabello suave de Claude. Está lo suficientemente largo como para hacerle una pequeña colita en la nuca. Está durmiendo sobre él, viéndose como la cosa más adorable que ha existido en el mundo.

— ¿Decirle a quién qué? —pregunta Derek a su lado en el sofá.

—A ellos —Stiles se gira para sostenerle la mirada a Derek—. A sus papás. Desearía que hubiera alguna forma de decirles que está a salvo —sus ojos escuecen con lágrimas cuando piensa en qué debió pasarles. Y en cómo debieron haberlo dado todo por protegerla sin saber si había funcionado.

Derek suspira y coloca su mano sobre la de Stiles, que está descansando en la espalda baja de Claude— Stiles. Solo te estás haciendo daño.

Él no se atreve a sonreír ante lo malditamente lindo que él es con Claude— Lo sé, solo… —se encoge de hombros.

—Creo que tal vez ya lo saben —dice Derek—. Creo que tal vez tú, y hablo por el papá de Claude _tú,_ tenía alguna forma de decidir a donde la enviaría. Y, si no podía conservarla, la envió a la siguiente mejor versión de sí mismo.

—Basura —dice Stiles, porque si sabe algo por seguro es que Derek Hale no es un optimista. De hecho, Derek Hale no podría ver el lado bueno de las cosas así fuera con un par de binoculares y un doctorado en meteorología. No hay forma de que crea en la mierda agridulce de para-todo-hay-una-razón. Incluso él sabe que la vida no funciona así— ¿Has estado viendo _Touched By An Angel_ de nuevo? Porque te dije que ese show es ridículo.

Derek rueda los ojos— Stiles, alguna otra versión de ti era tan poderoso que hizo un bebé con otro hombre. No creo que eso lo hiciera una persona carente de fe, ¿o sí? O de poder. Creo que sabía _exactamente_ lo que estaba haciendo.

Parpadea con sorpresa. Eso tiene sentido. Y ya ha puesto su fe en cosas más estúpidas antes. Por qué no, por una vez, creer en algo que lo beneficie. ¿Por qué no creer en que el Increíble Mago Stiles sabía que él haría de mejor papá sustituto para su hija? ¿Por qué no creer que Derek y él, incluso si no son tan geniales y rudos como los papás reales de Claude, podrían estar al inicio de la lista en cuanto a criarla y amarla?

Porque Stiles la ama.

Ha sido poco menos de una semana y ya sabe que su vida estaría incompleta sin ella. Siempre sospechó que tenía su corazón guardado. Por su mamá. Porque está muy asustado de perder a alguien más. Pero luego vino Claude y de alguna manera su corazón se expandió al compás del universo entero.

Hasta Claude, no sabía que su corazón tenía capacidad para tanto amor.

De repente el mundo está lleno de mucha alegría.

También está más aterrado de lo que nunca ha estado.

También es otra cosa de la que cualquier padre en el mundo no ha mentido.

 

×

 

En la mañana del jueves, Stiles ayuda a Derek a cambiar y a alimentar a Claude, la besa en la frente y sale corriendo antes de que su papá llegue a casa y descubra que no está ahí. Logra llegar y meterse en la cama cinco minutos antes de que su papá esté golpeando en la puerta.

—Buenos días, hijo.

—Días —el bostezo de Stiles no es del todo inventado.

—Estoy haciendo panqueques si quieres bajar.

— ¿Con chips de chocolate?

Su papá le muestra las palmas, pero su sonrisa es un poco tensa— Arándanos, lo prometo.

Stiles no está seguro de que sean muy sanas, pero que le jodan. Panqueques.

Y también su papá. Ha extrañado pasar tiempo con su papá.

Se coloca la ropa que acaba de quitarse y se tambalea hacia la planta baja.

Se deja caer en una silla de la mesa de la cocina, apoya la barbilla sobre los brazos cruzados y observa a su papá hacer la masa de los panqueques. Desde cero, porque si su papá va a hacerlos, los hará bien.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? —le pregunta Stiles.

—Nada demasiado excitante —le cuenta su papá y frunce el ceño—. ¿Dormiste algo anoche?

Stiles lucha contra un bostezo— Sí. Estudiando.

No puede detenerse de hacer lo que sospecha es una sonrisa tonta cuando recuerda la noche anterior. Claude había estado molesta. Más de lo usual. Derek había caminado de ida y vuelta frente a la ventana, golpeándola gentilmente en la espalda y masacrando suavemente la canción de cuna que Stiles pasó años intentando enseñarle.

Pero, aparentemente, el esfuerzo había sido suficiente para Claude. Se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Derek y una mano extendida sobre su clavícula. Y Stiles no estaba del todo celoso de un bebé de nueve meses. No lo estaba. Pero, en serio, ¿Derek tenía que estar sin camisa?

La luz le había brillado en los planos de la espalda e iluminado sus músculos moviéndose, y… ¿Cómo es que un hombre sin camisa, sosteniendo a un bebé durmiendo, podía ser la cosa más sexy y tierna que Stiles haya visto? ¿La erección por sentimientos era real?

Sí, sí lo era.

Lo probó la noche anterior.

— ¿Estudiando? —dice su papá ahora, levantando las cejas.

—Uh huh.

Dios, odia la mirada que su papá le da. La que quiere creerle a él, pero no es un idiota… Stiles ha visto mucho esa mirada últimamente. Odia como cada pequeña mentira destruye su relación un poco más, como arena sobre una balanza. Unos pequeños grano aquí y allá, pero un día la cosa colapsará. Está aterrado de que cuando lo haga, su papá y él no serán capaces de arreglarlo.

Su papá suspira y se gira de nuevo hacia el mesón. Baja el bol y apoya las manos al borde de la encimera. No lo mira— ¿Es una chica? ¿O un chico?

— ¿Qué? —la mandíbula de Stiles se cae— ¡No!

Los hombros de su papá se mantienen en una línea tensa— ¿Son drogas?

— ¡Jesús, _no_! —Stiles empuja la silla hacia atrás, sus piernas chirriando contra el suelo— Solo… ¿Estoy _cansado_ y eso es lo que piensas?

Su papá se gira de nuevo. Se ve casi demacrado— Sí, Stiles, eso es lo que pienso, porque lo que sea que pregunte, ¡me contestas con m _ierda_!

Puede sentir las lágrimas picándole en los ojos.

_Estaba con Derek y nuestro mágico bebé que apareció de la nada._

Algo tan jodidamente ridículo debería ser _increíble_. No como esto.

La cara de su papá está roja— Porque me escribiste el otro día para decirme que irías temprano a la escuela, pero cuando llamé, ¡me dijeron que no te habías aparecido!

Stiles quiere estar enfermo.

Su papá golpea la cuchara contra el mostrador— Porque la otra noche dejé mi teléfono cargando aquí y cuando vine a recogerlo a las cuatro de la mañana, ¡no estabas aquí!

—Papá…

—Así que cuando te pregunto dónde has estado, ¡tal vez podrías tener la cortesía de no mentirme en la cara!

—Es-estaba estudiando —Stiles ni siquiera sabe cómo hace para que las palabras salgan.

Su papá contiene la respiración y todo signo de pelea desaparece de su rostro. Se vuelve hacia la masa de panqueques— ¿Cuántos quieres?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuántos panqueques?

Stiles guarda las manos temblorosas en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Su mano derecha entra en contacto con sus llaves y de repente en todo lo que puede pensar es que necesita salir de aquí— ¡No quiero ningún jodido panqueque!

Sale hecho una furia de la cocina.

Cinco minutos después, mientras se está limpiando las lágrimas de rabia mientras se dirige al loft de Derek, se le ocurre que debió haber sido la primer vez que decía la palabra con j a su papá y que su papá ni siquiera se preocupó por gritarle de vuelta.

¿Cuándo se rompió tanto todo entre ellos?

 

×

 

Derek está _fuera_.

_Fuera del loft._

Stiles golpea la puerta por unos buenos cinco minutos, luego saca su teléfono y le escribe: _¿dónde estás?_

La respuesta llega casi de inmediato: _Parque, Grant St._

Solo está a un par de cuadras del loft, pero Stiles conduce ya que dejó sus zapatos en casa. El parque está mayormente vacío a esta hora y puede ver fácilmente a Derek y a Claude desde la calle. Bueno, Derek y el cochecito. Están en la sombra de las ramas de un árbol, justo al lado del estanque de patos.

El pasto está fresco y húmedo contra sus pies mientras camina hacia ellos.

—Te ves como el infierno —le dice Derek mientras desabrocha la sexta-billonésima correa que se necesita para mantener a Claude quieta en el cochecito.

—Mi papá piensa que estoy en las drogas —dice Stiles. Se suponía que debía sonar molesto, pero está temblando mucho para eso. Su garganta duele y los ojos le arden.

Derek se agacha hasta la parte baja del cochecito y saca una manta gruesa. La extiende sobre el pasto y hace un gesto hacia ella. Stiles se sienta, al carajo, se acuesta. Derek levanta a Claude del cochecito y la sienta a su lado. Ella se acerca a él de inmediato, golpeando su pecho con deleite, como si fuera su propio bongo personal.

Derek se sienta junto a ellos y coloca ahí la pañalera con los doscientos compartimientos. Stiles la ha estado llamando ‘La Cámara de los Secretos.’ Derek le deja hacerlo. ¿Qué? Ayer colocaron un montón de toallitas húmedas en uno de los bolsillos y solo se desvanecieron. Él está bastante seguro de que la pañalera tiene la entrada a una brecha multidimensional. Es la única explicación.

Derek abre la cremallera de un bolsillo, mira dentro, suspira, luego abre otro bolsillo. Saca una bolsa de papel marrón y se la da a Stiles.

—Mierda —sostiene la bolsa lejos del alcance de Claude y la abre—. ¿Es un panecillo de manzana con canela?

Derek asiente cortante.

— _Amigo._ Eres el mejor.

Claude también lo piensa. Chilla y chilla hasta que Stiles parte un pedazo para ella.

—Le traje un vaso de yogurt —dice Derek suavemente.

—Muffin, ahora yogurt —declara Stiles—. ¿Eres un monstruo?

Se sientan en silencio por un tiempo. Bueno, si cuentas como silencio cada ruido que hace Claude al ver los patos en el estanque— ¡Buh! ¡Buh buh buh!

— ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu papá?

—No en realidad —pero Stiles lo hace de todas formas—. Es que las cosas han estado bastante mal desde que conseguí que lo despidieran. Ya está de vuelta en el trabajo, pero sigue bajo la mira, ¿sabes? Y me culpa. Por supuesto que me culpa.

—No fue tu culpa.

—Derek, robamos una van policiaca y abducimos a Jackson. ¿Qué parte de eso no es mi culpa?

—La parte donde estabas intentando salvar a la ciudad de un Kanima.

Stiles escupe una risa— ¡No es como si pueda decirle eso!

—Tal vez deberías.

Su corazón deja de latir por unos segundos— ¡No! ¡No quiero que lo sepa, Derek! ¡Necesito mantenerlo alejado de esto! Necesito mantenerlo _a salvo._ Es todo lo que tengo.

_A excepción de que no es así._

—Stiles —las cejas de Derek se juntan con preocupación—, te ves como el infierno. Hueles a estrés y a Aderall. En serio no puedes esperar que esto siga así.

—Tengo que —dice él—. Quiero que. Claude es… Claude es mía también.

Derek no dice nada. Su boca es una línea delgada e infeliz.

—Además, la escuela terminará en un par de semanas, así que es una cosa menos, ¿sabes? Puedo hacer esto. Puedo hacer que funcione.

_Tengo que hacerlo._

No se rendirá por Claude. No se rendirá por Derek.

Se queda mirando a Derek, sus ojos ardiendo de nuevo, y en silencio le ruega que no lo aleje. No hoy. No después de todo lo que pasó con su papá.

Luego, al final, Derek asiente— Okey. Okey, Stiles.

 

×

 

Stiles llega tarde a la escuela. A la hora del almuerzo se queda dormido en la cafetería y se despierta cuando Scott le mueve el hombro gentilmente. Harris le da detención en química porque lo llamó tres veces y no respondió. Se queda dormido en detención.

La escuela llama a su papá por sus ‘problemas de comportamiento.’

Su papá lo recoge y lo lleva directamente al hospital a por una cita con el pediatra que lo ha visto desde que tenía ocho.

— ¿Es en serio? —Pregunta Stiles cuando su papá le pide al doctor que le haga una prueba de drogas— ¿Estás hablando en serio ahora?

—Y estás castigado —le dice su papá—. Por un mes. Y eso incluye a los amigos.

— ¡Papá, tengo exámenes! ¡Necesito estudiar!

—Puedes estudiar por tu cuenta.

—Papá, por favor —parpadea y las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas. No le importa que el Dr. Mills lo esté mirando. Dieciséis años y está llorando en el consultorio del doctor.

—No, Stiles. Hasta aquí llegué —su papá se ve cerca de llorar también—. No estoy dispuesto a dejar que arruines tu vida con alcohol o drogas, o en lo que sea que estás metido. Tu eres… eras un buen chico.

_Eras._

—Por favor no me castigues —no podría ver a Claude por todo un mes. No en ninguna maldita realidad. Romperá las reglas. Tiene que hacerlo. Es tan inevitable como el amanecer.

—Ya hablamos de esto —dice su papá—. Hablamos sobre tu intentando ganar mi confianza de nuevo.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza, aturdido, su pecho quemando mientras respira bocanadas profundas.

La expresión de su papá se suaviza—Si no son drogas, _hijo,_ dímelo.

—No son drogas —susurra Stiles—. Y no puedo.

La expresión de su papá se endurece de nuevo, pero no antes de que Stiles pueda ver el dolor de la traición parpadearle en un flash. El corazón de un padre tiene mucho espacio para el amor, Stiles lo sabe ahora, y mucho espacio para el dolor.

 

×

 

Nueve horas después de la cita con su médico, una pequeña tirita de Elmo en la herida de su codo donde el Dr. Mills tomó la muestra, Stiles cierra con llave la puerta detrás de él mientras deja la casa. No coge el Jeep. Quiere que su papá lo vea parqueado allí cuando pase.

No es que haga mucha diferencia si se detiene y revisa su habitación.

Stiles no puede preocuparse de eso ahora.

No abandonará a Claude. Ni ahora, ni nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicación especial a todos los que se toman el tiempo de comentar y dejar un kudo: los amo. Disfruten el capitulo y feliz fin de semana. (Pd: Aquí comienzan más problemitas, solo les aviso *guiño*)  
> Como siempre, si me salté algún error, díganme y lo corrijo de volada.

 

—Stiles —le dice Lydia durante el almuerzo al día siguiente—, eres un idiota.

Está almorzando con Allison y Lydia porque Scott tenía que hablar con Finstock sobre algo y Danny tiene un resfriado. Isaac, Érica y Boyd están sentados en otra mesa. Es fácil olvidar que se sentaron todos juntos a comer pizza el fin de semana pasado. Las viejas divisiones se acentúan rápidamente de vuelta en la escuela.

—No me atrapó.

—La noche anterior no lo hizo —dice Lydia—. Eso _crees._ O tal vez solo está pensando qué hacer. De todas formas, sabes que lo _descubrirá._

Stiles mueve sus Tater Tots alrededor de la bandeja y gruñe. Obviamente ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Derek si ya no necesita palabras para comunicarse.

Lydia organiza su pequeño paquete de salsa de soja, wasabi y jengibre. Ella no come de la cafetería. Hoy recibió una orden de sushi— Si tu papá te ha castigado porque no confía en ti, entonces por supuesto que te estará revisando. ¿Qué tanto crees que durarás hasta que te atrape?

— ¡No tengo opción!

Lydia se inclina sobre la mesa y le coloca la mano en la muñeca— Estás cansado, Stiles. No piensas con coherencia.

— ¡Te lo dije, no tengo opción!

Lydia suspira— Okey, ¿entonces qué pasará cuando termine sus turnos de noche? No serás capaz de pasar mucho tiempo con Claude de todas formas, incluso si tu papá no estuviera respirándote en el cuello.

— ¡Ya se me ocurrirá algo! —dice él.

Lydia retira su mano y levanta las cejas— Bien —dice ella con recato—. Déjame saber cómo te funciona eso —desenvuelve los palillos.

Dios, Stiles se siente como un imbécil.

 _Es_ un imbécil. Es solo que… está cansado, también de mal humor, y ninguno de sus amigos está siendo de ayuda. Todos están tan _‘Bueno, Stiles, supongo que solo te queda estar castigado por un mes’_ en lugar de buscar formas para escabullirse en todo, porque eso _no_ va a suceder.

—Podrías decirle —sugiere Allison en voz baja.

— ¿Decirle a quién? —Stiles hace una pausa a punto de llevarse un Tater a la boca— ¿A mi _papá?_ ¿Decirle a mi papá sobre Claude?

_Oh, hola, papá. Sí, buenas noticias, no soy un adicto a las drogas. Por cierto, aquí está tu nieta. Es mitad lobo. Derek Hale es el otro padre. Sí, genéticamente. Tiene lo de lobo de su parte. ¿Recuerdas a Derek? Fue sospechoso de asesinato una vez. Espera. Dos veces._

Allison asiente.

— ¡No puedo decirle! —Stiles deja caer su tenedor y se frota la frente— No puede saber sobre todo esto. No puede, porque si lo hace, pensará que es su responsabilidad mantener a las personas a salvo y es mi _papá,_ Ally _._ Él no es como el tuyo. No está entrenado para esto.

—Bueno, tampoco tú —la sonrisa de Allison está teñida con tristeza—. Ninguno de nosotros lo estuvo al principio, ni siquiera mi papá. Todos aprendimos cuando estuvimos en medio.

—Es mi papá —dice Stiles en voz baja.

_Es todo lo que tengo._

Luego recuerda que el papá de Allison es todo lo que ella tiene.

Que le jodan a esta ciudad, en serio.

En una mano, sería un gran alivio el no tener que mentir. Pero no podría soportar la culpa si expone a su papá al mundo sobrenatural y sale herido, o peor. Le rompe el corazón que piense lo peor de él ahora, pero al menos está vivo, ¿cierto?

Puedo que lo odie justo ahora, pero al menos está a salvo.

Come sus Tater Tots e ignora las miradas preocupadas que intercambian Lydia y Allison.

Después del almuerzo viene biología. Va al baño en su lugar, se encierra en un cubículo y le escribe a Derek para ver cómo está yendo todo con Claude.

_Bien. Está tomando una siesta ahora. Hizo esa cara cuando intenté cantarle la canción._

Stiles sonríe a su pesar. Por supuesto que hizo esa cara porque Derek lo hace todo _mal_. Pero es increíble que esté intentando, y es más increíble que el Tersewolf, quien nunca hizo nada más que gruñirle un par de palabras, esté haciendo el esfuerzo de comunicarse realmente con él. Y de hecho compartirle cosas, en lugar de solo limitarse al mínimo esfuerzo. Es uno de los puntos brillantes en la vida de Stiles por el momento y se está ferrando a ello con todo lo que puede.

Escribe en respuesta: _Amigo, tu pronunciación es terrible._

Ve fotos de Claude mientras espera la respuesta de Derek. Claude sonriendo a la cámara del celular. Claude durmiendo. Claude agarrándose al cuello de Derek como un mono. Claude y su oso.

Su teléfono vibra: _No comparto tu opinión._

Joder. Le había dicho a Scott que el Sourwolf tenía sentido del humor. Scott le había hecho su cara de lo-dudo-mucho. Okey, era un sentido del humor que estaba bien escondido bajo gruñidos y amenazas de violencia física, pero Stiles siempre ha sabido que estaba allí. Es como una imagen del Ojo Mágico. Tienes que ponerte bizco y sostener la cabeza en un ángulo especial para verlo.

Derek le envía otro mensaje antes de que Stiles responda: _¿Te veremos hoy?_

Su corazón se aprieta: _No lo sé. Quiero, pero no estoy seguro._

Su teléfono suena. Stiles cierra los ojos y contesta— Hola, Derek.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas —la voz de Derek es suave.

Stiles agarra el teléfono con más fuerza— Lo sé, pero él no puede… no puede detenerme, ¿okey?

—Sí, sí puede —responde Derek con gentileza—. Es tu papá.

—No puedo verla por un mes —no va a llorar al teléfono. No lo hará.

— ¿Qué tal si te visitamos en su lugar?

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Seguro —hay un atisbo de sonrisa en la voz de Derek—. Ella es mi hija, ¿cierto? Tendría que aprender a escabullirse por la ventana de tu habitación tarde o temprano.

—Maldito creepy —Stiles deja salir una risa entre cortada—. ¡Destruirás sus horarios de dormir!

—Es mitad lobo —dice Derek—. Le hará bien pasar un poco de tiempo despierta a la luz de la luna.

— ¿Eso es verdad o solo estás mintiéndome y arruinando su rutina para hacerme sentir mejor?

Hay apenas un segundo en Stiles terminando de hablar y Derek respondiendo— ¡No! —para que él se lo crea. La mentira lo hace sentir mejor.

—Der —suspira—, no quiero que arruines el sueño de Claude. Esa parece ser una de las cosas de las que las señoras del libro de bebés estarían muy enfadadas.

Sus tonos eran bastante serios en algunos momentos. Las tablas y gráficos eran bastante impresionantes. Y las fotos inmaculadas de sus autoras eran bastante intimidantes.

—Ellas no son nuestros jefes —dice Derek—. ¿Okey?

Stiles asiente, cerrando los ojos con más fuerza. No está llorando. En serio, no lo está— Okey.

—Okey —dice Derek en voz baja—. Vamos a visitarte esta noche.

—Gracias —susurra él—. Gracias.

No, no está llorando.

Cállense.

 

×

 

Estar castigado es, básicamente, arresto domiciliario. Stiles está casi esperando que su papá le coloque un rastreador en el tobillo en cualquier segundo; de los que suenan como un claxon si intentara quitárselo.

No hablan de eso.

Mayormente porque qué hay que decir.

Stiles sabe que su prueba de drogas saldrá negativa a excepción del Aderall y posiblemente cantidades obscenas de azúcar y cafeína, pero no hay punto en pelear por su inocencia hasta entonces. E incluso cuando la prueba salga negativa, ¿entonces qué? Su papá solo buscará en otros lugares por respuestas.

Si no son drogas, debe ser un crimen.

Si no es un crimen, debe ser un desorden mental.

Ni siquiera sabe lo que vendrá después.

Mientras tanto, se mueven alrededor del otro en silencio, con cautela, cada uno dándose miradas de reproche y sintiendo el aguijón de mentiras que ha dicho.

Stiles va directo a su habitación después de la cena.

Se sienta en su mesa y hace su tarea. Habla con Scott online por un rato, al mismo tiempo que actualiza la lista de Netflix. Escucha a su papá prepararse para el trabajo. Luego, el golpe de sus botas a lo largo del pasillo. Su papá se detiene frente a su puerta un momento y Stiles se prepara para el golpe, pero luego su papá se mueve de nuevo. Después de un momento, los pasos en las escaleras le siguen.

Stiles intenta no sentirse herido por eso.

¿Qué demonios hubiera dicho de todas formas?

 

×

 

Stiles se despierta ante un excitado ‘¡Buh Buh Buh Buh!’ mientras Derek trepa a través de su ventana. Está usando el portabebés y Claude está montada en él. Está pateando las piernas e intentando rebotar.

— ¡Hey, Claude! —Stiles se sienta y prende la luz de la mesa de noche. No podría contener su sonrisa incluso si quisiera. Una mirada a su reloj le dice que es pasada la medianoche.

—Se despertó para comer  y pensamos que podríamos venir para una visita —dice Derek. Desabrocha a Claude del portabebés y la coloca al final de la cama de Stiles. Inmediatamente comienza a arrastrarse hacia él con la mano de Derek en su pequeña espalda para asegurarse de que no se caiga de la cama. Lobo sobre protector—. Pasamos el carro de policía de tu papá cuando veníamos.

—No te parqueaste al frente, ¿o sí? —el Camaro es distintivo.

Derek le da su mirada patentada de cejas-alzadas-y-crees-que-soy-un-idiota— Lo aparqué un bloque atrás.

Stiles suspira con alivio y mueve a Claude hacia su regazo— ¡Te extrañe, Claude! ¿Fuiste buena para Pa- _Derek_ hoy?

Mierda. Casi llamó a Derek ‘Papá.’ Su cara quema y levanta a Claude para soplarle el vientre en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza.

Su colchón se hunde cuando Derek se sienta— ¿Stiles?

— ¿Mmm? —le hace una cara al enterizo amarillo de Claude.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar sobre eso.

Stiles baja a Claude con cautela— ¿Hablar sobre qué?

—Sobre cómo queremos que nos llame —Derek se ve preocupado—. Me refiero a que en verdad no hemos hablado sobre eso, pero si esto va a ser a largo plazo es algo que debemos discutir.

Wow. Bueno, de todas las cosas por las que Stiles ha estado preocupado en su vida, no puede decir que las dificultades de diferenciar entre dos co-padres del mismo sexo hubiera estado entre ellas. Es solo que jamás salió hasta ahora. Tiene dieciséis. Se supone que la paternidad estaba tan alejada de su vida como los humanos colonizando Marte.

—Bueno, um, ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

—Quiero que me llave Daddy —murmura Derek y Stiles casi no puede contener la risa porque, mierda, suena tan _mal._ Como pervertidamente mal. Como tipo porno mal. Como si estuviera tan malditamente mal ser tan sexy, de todas las formas.

—Lo siento —jadea al final y ondea una mano en dirección a Derek—. Es que es por tu cara y tus abs y tu chaqueta de cuero. Es que suenas como si se lo debieras estar diciendo a un jovencito en Gaytube. A excepción de que lo gritarías como una orden, ¿no? _¡Llámame Daddy, niño!_

Derek lo observa con una mirada especulativa— ¿Pasas mucho tiempo en gaytube?

Stiles se rehúsa a estar avergonzado por eso— No más que otro cualquier adolescente bisexual con necesidades.

Derek lo mira en silencio por un momento y luego se encoge de hombros— Justo.

Claude les sonríe a ambos.

—Así que, tú serás Daddy—dice Stiles, sus labios temblando de nuevo—, y sí, algún día seré capaz de decirlo sin que me ría. Mientras tanto, solo dejaré que se adhiera a mi sistema, ¿de acuerdo?

Derek rueda los ojos y golpea ligeramente a Claude en el vientre. Ella atrapa sus dedos y se los mete en la boca— ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

Stiles lo piensa por un momento— Tata. Es polaco.

—Tata —repite Derek.

Claude rebota con entusiasmo— ¡Buh Buh!

— ¡Reconoció eso! —Exclama Stiles— ¡Buh buh es su palabra para Tata!

—O Dada —sugiere Derek.

—Amigo, no cambies el rumbo de la elección. Tú eres Daddy, no Dada.

Derek sonríe un poco y aun logra que Stiles contenga el aliento cada vez. Derek se ve bien cuando sonríe de verdad. Okey, también se ve bien con la bitchface, pero se ve _mucho_ mejor cuando sonríe— Para ser justos, creo que buh buh es su palabra para todo.

—Sí —concuerda Stiles, sonriéndole a Claude— ¿Lo es, Claudie?

—Buh —responde ella.

— ¡Chica inteligente!

—Idiota —dice Derek, pero su tono es casi cariñoso.

No por primera vez, Stiles se pregunta qué está pasando entre ellos. No son amigos, exactamente, pero tampoco son novios. De alguna manera saltaron directamente de ser dos chicos que mayormente se comunicaban con sarcasmo (Stiles) y tratos de muerte (Derek) a dos chicos que comparten la paternidad de un niño. Son _compañeros._ ¿Cómo _demonios_ pasó eso?

—Así que —Stiles no mira a Derek—, um, ¿cuál de nosotros crees que, um, en la otra realidad hizo el primer movimiento?

Silencio.

Stiles se arriesga a mirar. Derek lo está viendo con los ojos sorprendidos, la boca abierta. Startledwolf— Sí, lo siento, pregunta tonta. Solo estaba curioso, sabes. No quería que…

—Tú —dice Derek de repente.

— ¿Qué?

Es el turno de Derek para mirar algo más. En su caso, uno de los posters en su pared— Tú lo hubieras hecho.

— ¿Por qué?

Derek le frunce el ceño al poster— Porque haces cosas estúpidas e imprudentes todo el tiempo.

— ¡Te refieres a que hago cosas valientes e increíbles!

La boca de Derek se tuerce como si estuviera intentando esconder una sonrisa. Gira la cabeza y mira a Stiles con los ojos entornados— Cosas estúpidas e imprudentes.

Stiles sonríe— Sí, podría jurar que fui yo también. Y podría jurar que fue jodidamente increíble.

¿Quién sabía que los hombres lobo podían ruborizarse?

 

×

 

Le toma una semana al examen de drogas el sacar un resultado.

—Stiles —dice su papá, pero cuando se da cuenta que suena como el inicio de una disculpa, retrocede—, ¿tienes exámenes pronto?

—Sí.

—Entonces supongo que puedes estudiar donde Scott —dice su papá—. O traer amigos. Para _estudiar._

Stiles se da cuenta de que esta es su forma de disculparse. Es todo lo que va a conseguir, de todas formas.

—Pero no dejes la cama a mitad de la noche de nuevo —dice su papá—. Ni saltarse la escuela.

—Okey.

— ¿Okey? —su papá se ve patéticamente aliviado.

—Okey —repite Stiles.

Es una mentira, por supuesto.

 

×

 

— ¡Amigo, esto es libertad! ¡Dulce, dulce libertad! —Stiles incluso se ha comprado un cono de helado para celebrar. También le compró uno a Derek y a Claude. Pero el sitio de helados está a dos calles del parque y ya están empezando a derretirse. Debió haber conseguido tazas en lugar de conos.

Scott y Allison compraron tazas y se las están presumiendo.

—Amigo, tu papá piensa que estamos en mi casa estudiando —le recuerda Scott.

—Tu casa, el parque, es lo mismo —Stiles no dejará que Scott le arruine esto.

Derek y Claude los están esperando bajo el árbol junto al estanque de patos.

— ¡Tengo helados! —grita Stiles.

Es un desastre dulce y pegajoso. Y no solo para Claude. Gracias por las doce millones de toallitas húmedas para bebés guardadas en la pañalera de ‘La Cámara de los Secretos.’ Después de que limpia su rostro, sus manos y su camisa, Stiles se relaja en la manta de picnic junto a Derek. Scott y Allison llevan a Claude al borde del agua e intentan enseñarle cómo tirarles pan a los patos y no embarrárselo todo en la cara.

Stiles no es el único que nota los ojos de perrito que Scott le está dando a Allison, luego a Claude, y de vuelta a Allison.

—Alguien tiene que decirle a Allison que vigile que todos sus condones no estén agujereados por Scott —dice él.

Derek asiente de acuerdo, luego se ve aterrorizado— Él no lo haría, ¿o sí?

Stiles sonríe— ¡No! Pero se avergonzará pidiéndole a Allison que se case con él incluso antes de graduarse. Y después le rogará por un bebé en la luna de miel.

—Es un idiota —dice Derek suavemente.

Asiente, luego codea a Derek en las costillas— ¿Celoso?

— ¿Celoso? —Derek rueda los ojos— Sí, Stiles, seguro. Estoy celoso de adolescentes acaramelados esparciendo amor.

—Antes que nada, ¿acaramelados? —Stiles sonríe— ¿En serio los llamaste acaramelados?

Derek lo codea de vuelta.

—Amigo, no me estoy oponiendo a ti. Son totalmente acaramelados. Es enfermizo, ¿no? —él guarda una toallita húmeda usada de vuelta en la mochila. Con suerte en el bolsillo adecuado para que Derek lo limpie. Porque él odia no tirar la basura. Ahora más que nunca porque tiene un niño al que heredarle este planeta y preferiría que no fuera un contenedor de basura completo— Pero parte de mí solo está enferma de su caramelidad porque no tengo esa acaramelidad en mi vida. ¿Que si tal vez me gustaría unirme al culto de los acaramelados y beber del elixir de la acaramelación? Absolutamente. En un parpadeo. Sí. Y apuesto a que tú también, Sourwolf.

Las cejas de Derek se disparan— ¿O, en serio? ¿Eso es por lo que apuestas?

— ¡Sí!

—Eso es ridículo —Derek niega con la cabeza—. Serías tan respondón e inteligentemente fastidioso y tan lleno de mierda si estuvieras en una relación. Y yo sería tan…

— ¿Gruñón? —sugiere Stiles— ¿Hosco? ¿Homicida?

—Todas las anteriores —dice Derek, pero las comisuras de su boca se tuercen en una sonrisa.

Stiles se ríe.

Es bueno pasar tiempo con Derek y Claude de nuevo afuera de los confines de su habitación o del loft. Stiles ni siquiera está sorprendido cuando Isaac se aparece. Claude está locamente feliz al igual que la última vez que lo vio y chilla hasta que él cede y brilla los ojos para ella. Y Allison lo mira como si fuera la cosa más tierna en el universo por ceder a los caprichos de un infante. Lo que posiblemente sería raro si Scott no estuviera haciendo lo mismo.

Esperen. ¿Qué?

Cuando Stiles mira de nuevo, todo el mundo está actuando casual otra vez.

Tal vez lo imaginó.

Se queda en el parque por una hora o así hasta que Claude está cansada y de mal humor. Stiles también lo está, de hecho, pero lo disimula mejor que ella.

Allison y Scott se dan de voluntarios para llevar a Isaac.

— ¿Bro, vienes con nosotros? —pregunta Scott.

Stiles tararea los dedos a lo largo del manillar del cochecito de Claude mientras Derek le abrocha las correas— Um…

—Llevaré a Stiles a casa —dice Derek.

—Okey. ¡Te veo después! —Scott muestra su sonrisa tonta— ¡Buena sesión de estudio!

— ¡La mejor! —Stiles le da un pulgar hacia arriba.

Derek caminó hasta el parque, así que el Camaro está en su loft. Stiles empuja el carrito. Le gusta hacer sonidos de autos de carreras. Le dice a Derek que son para el beneficio de Claude, pero está bastante seguro de que Derek no necesita sus súper sentidos mejorados de lobo para decir que es una mentira.

—Eres un idiota —dice Derek cuando Stiles hace un sonido estridente de freno al mover el coche alrededor del hidrante de incendios.

—Amigo, soy… —cada musculo de su cuerpo se congela cuando escucha el familiar _woop-woop-woop_ de la sirena policial detrás de él. Se apaga antes de que termine en un gemido. Stiles se da la vuelta.

Es el auto de policía de su papá. Por supuesto que lo es.

Su papá sale del coche— Se supone que deberías estar estudiando con Scott.

—Jesús, papá, vamos, no aquí —gestiona Stiles. La sirena también ha llamado la atención de otros peatones en la calle y la audiencia de las mujeres mayores tomando café a las afueras del restaurant cruzando la calle.

—Entra al auto, Stiles —dice su papá en voz baja.

Claude comienza a gritar. No es angustia, se da cuenta él. Es el mismo grito fascinado de cuando vio a Isaac. Ella reconoce la voz de su papá. Es demandante y frustrante, ya que el cochecito se está alejando de su papá. Claude puede oírlo, pero no verlo.

Stiles cierra los dedos alrededor del manillar del cochecito— Solo déjame explicart-

—Entra al auto. Ahora.

Evade la mirada de Derek. Camina hasta el auto y sube por la puerta que su papá está sosteniendo abierta. En el asiento trasero. Genial. Donde se sientan los delincuentes.

_Qué manera de decirlo, papá._

—Sheriff —comienza Derek.

—Sr. Hale, no creo que esto sea nada de su incumbencia —su papá cierra la puerta trasera de golpe, luego se mete en el asiento del conductor. Le da una mirada a Stiles a través del espejo retrovisor, niega con la cabeza y se sumerge en el tráfico de nuevo.

Stiles gira la cabeza para ver a Derek y a Claude de pie en la acera, mirándolo.

No dice nada de camino a casa.

No dice nada cuando está sentando al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina y su papá se está sentando en el otro lado.

Ni siquiera dice nada cuando su papá le pide hablar— Solo dímelo, Stiles. Dime qué demonios te está sucediendo. ¿Es Hale? ¿Estás involucrado con él? Porque sabes que eso es un delito grave.

Solamente niega con la cabeza.

Su papá suspira— Dame tu teléfono.

Eso hace que hable— ¿Q-qué?

Su papá extiende la mano— Tu teléfono. Ahora.

—Es _mío._

—Como yo estoy pagando las cuentas, hijo, es mío.

Stiles parpadea las lágrimas enojadas y saca el teléfono de su bolsillo.

—Desbloquéalo.

— ¡Papá, vamos!

—Desbloquéalo —repite su papá.

Stiles presiona su pulgar tembloroso contra la pantalla y lo desliza.

Su papá va por lo mensajes primero. Stiles casi se encoge de vergüenza, pero no hay nada sobrenatural ahí. Sin embargo sí hay una selfie suya en boxers cortos con corazones que le envió a Danny.

_¡YO DANNY! ¡SABES QUE QUIERES UN PEDAZO DE ESTE TRASERO!_

Y la respuesta de Danny: _Busca ayuda profesional, Stilinski._

Stiles no puede ver mientras su papá se desliza por los mensajes. Fija la mirada en la mesa e intenta recordar si hay algo en los mensajes entre Derek y él. Demonios. Probablemente hay un montón de mensajes de _¿Puedo verte esta noche?_ y _vendré más tarde_ y, mierda, eso va a hacer que arresten a Derek.

Pasan los minutos y a Stiles le dan ganas de estar enfermo.

Luego, al final— Stiles.

Levanta la cabeza.

Su papá le está frunciendo el ceño a la pantalla. Lo gira para que él pueda verlo. Es su colección de fotos, que está, al menos, noventa y cinco por ciento repleta de Claude.

— ¿Quién es?

Su corazón marcha a toda— Ese es el bebé de Derek.

— ¿De Derek Hale?

Stiles asiente.

— ¿Derek Hale, a quien aparentemente conoces?

Asiente de nuevo.

Su papá mira a la pantalla de nuevo— El bebé se parece a…

El timbre suena.

Su papá suspira y se coloca en pie. Coloca el teléfono de Stiles en su bolsillo— No te muevas.

Stiles asiente y escucha los pasos de su papá dirigirse a la puerta. Se pregunta vagamente quién será. Probablemente la Sra. Hooper, la vecina, quien ha estado bajo la idea equivocada de que el Sheriff encuentra sus quejas sobre el perro del Sr. Castemaine infinitamente fascinantes. Stiles deduce que quien quiera que sea, debería estar agradecido por la distracción.

Excepto que no lo está.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —escucha a su papá preguntar.

Luego, antes que quien sea responda, hay un chillido excitado y un ‘¡Buh! ¡Buh Buh Buh!’

_Mierda._

Stiles salta de la silla y corre hasta la puerta principal. Llega a tiempo para ver a Derek caminar al interior, Claude en su cadera.

—Sheriff, sé que esto no es de mi incumbencia pero, confié en mí, lo es.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben cuánto amo leerlos y ver sus kudos, en serio, jamas me cansaré de decirlo, me hace tan feliz.   
> Este capítulo es uno bueno, ya verán ;)

 

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

_Mierda._

—Derek, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —dice Stiles, aunque claramente es una pregunta estúpida porque sabe con certeza qué está haciendo Derek aquí. Está aquí para que lo arresten por presunta violación. Y ese es el mejor escenario. ¿El peor? Derek va a dejar caer todo el asunto sobrenatural y su papá va a tener un ataque al corazón.

Oh, Dios.

¿Qué pasa si sí tiene _literalmente_ un ataque al corazón?

Stiles está bastante seguro de que lo llevará a eso. También está bastante seguro de que él mismo está teniendo uno justo ahora. Su pecho está apretado y no puede respirar apropiadamente.

—Está bien, Stiles —dice Derek.

No lo está.

Es bastante claro que _no lo está._

—Bueno —dice su papá y hace un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

Stiles observa cómo la mirada de su papá se detiene en Claude por un momento, luego parpadea hacia Stiles y de vuelta a Claude. Sí, ya ha visto el parecido. A excepción de que, ¿parecido? No, es mucho más que eso. Claude es un muy pequeño clon de Stiles. Su papá ya lo vio, pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo que significa todavía. ¿Y por qué demonios lo haría? No tiene ningún maldito sentido. No en este universo.

Stiles los sigue a la sala de estar, su cerebro trabajando a toda capacidad intentando buscar una forma de detener esto. A parte de iniciar un pequeño incendio por diversión, no tiene nada. Y en verdad no quiere quemar su casa hasta que quede en cenizas. Ni siquiera un poco. Aunque…

_No, Stiles. No._

En su lugar, se sienta en uno de los extremos del sofá. Derek deja La Camara de los Secretos en el suelo y se sienta al otro lado del sofá.

Genial. Qué manera de hacerlos ver como si fueran una pareja.

Su papá los mira con las cejas levantadas.

Claude chilla y rebota en el regazo de Derek y extiende las manos hacia su papá. Él le da lo que parece ser una sonrisa y cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

Claude gimotea, indignada por no conseguir lo que quiere: su papá.

—Siéntate, papá —es lo primero que dice Stiles.

—Estoy bien.

—Vas a querer sentarte —dice él—. Confía en mí.

Su papá no ha confiado en él por meses, pero al menos no lo señala. Solo se deja caer en su sillón y lo mueve más cerca del sofá y más lejos de la televisión. Él solo desearía que no siguiera en su uniforme. Y con su arma.

—Bien, entonces —dice él.

Stiles intercambia una mirada con Derek.

Es una mirada que mayormente dice: _Jodete, Derek, esta es una mala idea._

— ¡Buh! —dice Claude. Después de no haber conseguido al papá de Stiles, se remueve de las manos de Derek e intenta alcanzarlo a él en su lugar. Derek la deja escapar. Ella se empuja con sus pequeñas y fuertes piernas y entierra la nariz en el muslo de Stiles.

Su papá ve como la recoge con facilidad, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sheriff —dice Derek a lo último—, antes que nada, espero que me escuche y reserve los comentarios por un momento.

— ¡No estamos jodiendo! —Grita Stiles de repente y le arde el rostro— Teniendo, um, sexo, me refiero. ¡No estamos haciendo eso! —Mira a Derek— ¿Qué? ¡Eso es en lo que él estaba _pensando_ , Derek!

—Stiles, ¿me dejas manejar esto?

Oh, dulce zombi Jesús. Todo lo que dice o hace Derek lo hace sonar como si fueran una pareja y solo los está hundiendo más. Stiles se desploma de nuevo contra el sofá y Claude se sube a él. Sorprendentemente, sus pequeños pies llegan a profundizar en todas sus partes blandas y sin protección. Sí, incluso esas.

—Sheriff —dice Derek de nuevo—, primero que todo, ¿qué sabe sobre hombres lobo?

Stiles se asoma por uno de los costados de Claude para ver la expresión en el rostro de su papá. Sorprendentemente es uniforme y serena, pero su papá tiene mucha experiencia tratando con personas delirantes. Y con las cabezas llenas de anfetaminas, así que.

—Bueno —dice él calmadamente—, no puedo decir que fuera algo que esperara que me preguntaras.

Derek asiente. Enrosca los dedos como puños sobre las rodillas— Um, en verdad me gustaría si no me disparara cuando haga esto, señor.

Y luego se transforma.

 

×

 

La primera vez que vio a alguien transformarse, fue a Scott. Y él casi lo asesinó. Stiles desearía decir que ya está casi acostumbrado a eso, pero no es cierto. No del todo. Aun no puede evitar el estremecimiento de miedo que lo recorre cuando sucede.

El miedo no es lógico. Es más viejo que la lógica. Es primordial.

Es un escalofrió en su espina dorsal que le susurra: _¡Depredador! ¡Corre!_

Lucha por no retroceder cuando Derek lo hace.

 

×

 

—Stiles —dice su papá en voz baja y sorprendentemente calmado—. Stiles, levántate _lentamente_ y ven detrás de mí.

—No, papá, está bien —Stiles se acerca más a Derek para demostrarle que no es peligroso. No peligroso para sus amigos, al menos. Claude chilla y se lanza hacia Derek. Ella acaricia su rostro recién transformado, tira del pelo demás y tantea los colmillos que le salen de los labios.

El rostro de su papá es una máscara de sorpresa.

— ¡Buh! —exclama Claude y luego, para sorpresa de Stiles, grita de nuevo. A excepción de que esta vez su grito es diferente al que están acostumbrados y suena más como si estuviera intentando aullar. Oh, Jesús en bicicleta. La primera palabra de su hija va a ser en lobuno. Cree que tal vez debería estar orgulloso de que sea bilingüe. Aunque, ¿eso cuenta como ser bilingüe? Está bastante seguro de que también les lanzaba ladridos a los perros a esa edad. La que, okey, puede que sea una analogía muy ofensiva, pero Stiles está como divagando aquí. Entonces Claude grita de nuevo, justo en el oído de Derek y él se estremece un poco.

—Okey —dice Stiles, alcanzándola y tirando de ella—. Las orejas de papá son sensibles, Claude.

Se da cuenta un segundo más tarde lo que dijo. La sangre se le drena del rostro y gira la cabeza para ver la mirada de su papá.

— ¿Cómo la llamaste?

—Claude —dice Stiles—. Diminutivo para Claudia. La nombré así por mamá.

— ¿ _Tú_ la nombraste?

Stiles asiente— Sí, um, la parte de los hombres lobo no es lo más extraño de la historia, papá.

—Oh, Jesús —murmura su papá, su mirada cayendo sobre Claude de nuevo.

Derek se transforma de nuevo.

 

×

 

Derek cuenta toda la historia en voz baja y tranquila. Empieza con el incendio Hale, luego va con los Argents, atraviesa la muerte de Laura, además de Peter mordiendo a Scott, luego con Jackson y toda la cosa del Kanima, y termina con Claude. En el día en que caminó dentro de la casa y olio a manada, olio a _familia._ No puede evitar el tirón en su voz cuando cuenta esa parte y Stiles quiere acercarse y rodear los dedos de Derek con los suyos.

No lo hace.

En su lugar, observa a su papá con ansias, rogando que esto no termine en un momento de telenovela donde toda la gran revelación de Derek se ve opacada por un giro dramático de su papá. ¡Giro de trama!

Derek se queda en silencio a lo último, la boca en una línea tensa.

El papá de Stiles se inclina hacia atrás en el sillón, el cuello rechinando un poco cuando lo mueve.

— ¿Papá, estás bien? —Pregunta él, preocupado— ¿Necesitas un vaso de agua?

Su papá murmura sobre que necesita algo muchísimo más fuerte que agua. Stiles lo ignora.

— ¿Papá?

Su papá aspira una gran bocanada de aire y la exhala lentamente— ¿Tienes una hija? ¿Una niña mágica mitad lobo de otra dimensión?

Stiles desearía tener las bolas para intentar bromear: _¡Bueno, cuando lo dices así suena ridículo!_ Sin embargo, no las tiene. Ahora no parece el momento para bromas. No del todo. Asiente en su lugar y pellizca los dedos de Claude para hacerla reír.

Su papá abre la boca para decir algo, luego la cierra de nuevo. Espera un segundo y lo intenta otra vez— ¿Tengo una _nieta_?

Stiles se encorva un poco— Um, sí.

—Bueno —dice su papá—. Es mejor que me la des.

— ¿Qué?

—Tráela aquí, hijo.

Stiles se levanta y cierra la distancia entre ambos. Su papá también se levanta y se abrazan extrañamente en medio de la sala de estar. Su papá toma a Claude en un brazo y desliza el otro alrededor del cuello de Stiles— No me mientas otra vez, hijo. Y jamás pienses que ponerte en riesgo al no decirme nada es de, alguna forma, una manera de _protegerme_ —su voz se quiebra—. Jesús, quiero torcerte el cuello justo ahora.

Stiles está llorando. Cree que su papá también. Claude, sin darse cuenta, está chillando como alguna clase de pollo demente.

—Bueno, sí que tiene un buen par de pulmones —dice su papá, finalmente alejándose de Claude y sosteniendo a Claude frente a él para inspeccionarla—. Ella es tu viva imagen, chico —parpadea rápidamente con los ojos brillantes—. Y de tu mamá.

Se sienta de nuevo en su sillón, dejando que Claude le dé palmaditas en la cara con sus manos regordetas.

Stiles y Derek intercambian una larga mirada. Él quiere asesinarlo un poco menos ahora que media hora antes. Solo un poco menos, porque aún no le gusta que la idea de decirle a su papá haya sido decidida por Derek. O, okey, por las _circunstancias,_ y tal vez Derek y todos y cada uno de sus amigos hayan estado en lo correcto, pero ese no es el punto ahora.

—Ella puede… —su papá hace una cara y un gesto vago en la dirección de Derek— ¿Puede transformarse como tú?

La cara de Stiles se ilumina sin que pueda evitarlo. ¿Cómo es que él no preguntó eso? Probablemente porque estaba ocupado leyendo un libro para bebés y estando aterrorizado sobre qué tan poco sabía sobre bebés humanos antes de siquiera preguntarle a Derek sobre los bebés lobos.

¡Siempre quiso un cachorrito! Además, ¿qué tan adorable se vería?

Derek le da una mirada de reojo, como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando, antes de responder— Tiene que ser un poco mayor. La mayoría de los niños se transforman alrededor de los dieciocho meses por primera vez y solo pueden hacerlo durante la luna llena.

— ¿Así que eso no le pasará en la guardería o algo?

—No.

— ¿Guardería? —pregunta Stiles.

—Algo en lo que deberías pensar —dice su papá—. Además, ¿dijiste que Melissa McCall sabía sobre todo esto?

—Um, sobre los lobos en general, sí —responde Stiles—. Sobre Claude, no lo sé.

—Cuéntale —dice su papá firmemente—. No me importa qué tan bien informado está Alan Deaton, ¡ninguna nieta mía tendrá chequeos médicos en la veterinaria!

—Okey —dice Stiles lentamente.

Una parte de él sigue esperando que su papá le grite, o que lo eche de la casa o algo similar. Está esperando que la enormidad del secreto corte los pocos lazos que aun los mantienen unidos, que los separen para siempre. En su lugar, encuentra a su papá balanceando a Claude en su rodilla como si hubiera tenido meses para hacerse a la idea de ella, en lugar de minutos.

— ¿Dices que Deaton puede conseguirle papeles? ¿Meterla al sistema?

Stiles asiente.

—Entonces hazlo tan pronto como puedas.

— ¡Pero aún no hemos hablado sobre eso! ¡A su nombre, me refiero! —Stiles mira a Derek por ayuda.

—Quiero que su segundo nombre sea Talía.

—Okey —dice Stiles, porque probablemente ya lo es y tiene todo el sentido que su nombre completo sea la combinación de las mamás de ambos— ¿Pero qué hay sobre su _apellido?_

Es su papá quien responde— Hale.

Stiles abre la boca.

—Tienes _dieciséis._ No puedas estar en un certificado de nacimiento como su padre.

Stiles se frota el abdomen inconscientemente— ¡Pero _lo soy_! Lo era, me refiero. El otro yo —resopla con frustración—. ¡Es tan mía como de Derek!

—Tienes dieciséis —repite su papá—. Cuando tengas dieciocho, tendrás otro papel que diga que la adoptaste y puedes compartir la custodia así. Ella puede esperar hasta entonces para tener nuestro apellido.

¿Hale-Stilinski o Stilinski-Hale? ¿Halisnki? No, no funciona así. Tal vez es algo bueno que tengan dos años para descubrirlo.

Su papá continúa— Mientras tanto, Derek, escribirás un testamento y será mejor que me coloques como su tutor en caso de que cualquier cosa te pase hasta que Stiles tenga dieciocho.

—Sí, señor —dice Derek.

—No, papá —intercede él—. ¡No se supone que sea tan complicado!

—Pero _lo es,_ Stiles. Es complicado. No solo traes a casa un bebé perdido como si fuera un gato. ¿Qué si necesita atención medica? ¿Quieres que vaya a la escuela algún día? ¿A la universidad? ¿Que viaje al extranjero? Entonces necesita tener _papeles._

—Papá, en serio, ¿podríamos esperar al menos hasta que esté caminando antes de planear sus vacaciones a Europa, por favor?

—Stiles, él tiene razón —dice Derek en voz baja—. Necesitamos hacer esto correctamente.

—Hablando de eso —dice su papá en tono firme y Stiles resiste las ganas de encogerse—, tal vez en el universo alternativo soy un padre al que no le importa nada, o tal vez las reglas son diferentes ahí, o solo eres un mejor mentiroso. Pero aquí, en este mundo, no apruebo que mi hijo de dieciséis años pase las noches con… ¿Cuántos años tienes, Derek?

—Veintidós.

— ¡Y no estamos durmiendo juntos! —Stiles puede sentir el rostro arderle.

Su papá acaricia la cabeza de Claude— Bueno, perdóname por pensar que si puede suceder en ese mundo, también puede suceder en este.

— ¡Pero Claude no puede dormir a menos que le cante la canción de los dos gatos!

—Stiles —su papá suspira—, quiero que te gradúes y hay una muy buena razón por la cual la mayoría de los adolescentes que tienen hijos no lo hacen. No me importa si Claude se queda aquí algunas noches. Tampoco si Derek también se queda y duerme en el sofá. Como tampoco me importa si deja a Claude y viene a recogerla en las mañanas, tanto como no suceda todas las noches. Y puedes quedarte en su casa los fines de semana. Pero en noches de escuela te quedas aquí. Y la escuela viene primero.

—Gracias, señor —dice Derek—. Eso es más que justo.

Stiles abre la boca— ¡No, no lo es!

Su papá lo ignora— Dime John, Derek.

— ¡Papá!

— ¡Buh! —Claude le grita a él.

—Me mentiste, Stiles —dice su papá—. Me guardaste el hecho de que tenía una _nieta_ —mueve a Claude—. Y no creas que no lo entiendo, hijo, porque lo hago. Sé que pensabas que me estabas protegiendo. ¿Pero sabes lo que me demostró eso?

Stiles niega con la cabeza.

—Me mostró que no _pensaste_ —su papá sonríe con tristeza—. O que pensaste como un típico adolescente. Stiles, no eres lo suficientemente mayor para criar a un hijo por tu cuenta, y no, no cuenta hacerlo solo con Derek. ¿Porque Derek se asegurará de que duermas lo suficiente? ¿O de que vayas a la escuela?

— ¡No! Él no es mi —Stiles se detiene cuando sabe exactamente a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

—No es tu papá —concuerda su papá—. Pero yo sí lo soy y es mi trabajo cuidarte, Stiles, no al revés.

Le quema la garganta.

—No tienes que hacer todo esto por tu cuenta, ¿okey?

—Okey —dice él en voz baja, sintiéndose exactamente como el pequeño niño que su papá cree que es.

Le sorprende un poco que no odie eso.

Es casi agradable.

Lo había extrañado.

 

×

 

Horas después, Stiles se está alistando para ir a dormir. Está en el baño, sus antiguos pantalones de chandall apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus caderas y Claude bostezando entre sus brazos y acariciándole el pecho desnudo.

—No —le dice a ella firmemente—. ¡En este universo, estos no sirven para comer! ¡Son puramente por decoración! ¡O para cosas sexys de mayores!

—Oh, Jesús —dice su papá caminando detrás de él.

—Okey, solo pretendamos que no dije nada de eso en voz alta —dice Stiles—. ¿Ya volvió Derek?

—Probablemente está pensando cómo meter una cuna en su carro ridículamente poco práctico.

—El Camaro es una bestia. ¡No te atrevas a sugerir que consiga una minivan!

Su papá rueda los ojos— Así que, sobre toda la cosa de hombres lobo…

— ¿Sí? —pregunta Stiles con cautela.

Su papá parece considerar la pregunta por un momento y Stiles espera algo realmente profundo. No estaba esperando lo que sale de su boca— ¿Cuando se transforma, a dónde van sus cejas?

—Lo sé, ¿cierto? —Suelta una risa— Le intenté preguntar una vez pero solo me gruñó —Stiles le limpia el rostro a Claude con una toallita. Es al menos noventa y cinco por ciento puré de manzana— ¿Así que no te volviste loco por toda la situación de los hombres lobo?

Su papá se detiene a considerarlo— De hecho, explica mucho.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Me siento como si necesitara escribir una carta de disculpa a toda la población de leones de montaña —su papá niega con la cabeza—. ¿Pero hombres lobo? Mucho menos sorprendente que el pequeño monito aquí.

Un calor se propaga a través de Stiles cuando su papá toma la toallita y termina de limpiar el rostro y las manos de Claude. Y termina inclinándose para darle un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Papá? —vacila Stiles de repente.

— ¿Qué? —su papá pasa de él para botar la toallita en la basura.

— ¿Estamos bien? ¿Tú y yo? —su garganta duele y quiere llorar de repente. Más que todo por alivio. Pero también es su corazón, porque dejó que los meses pasados doliera tanto que no puede solo desvanecerse. El dolor se quedará un tiempo, lo sabe.

—Por Dios, chico —su papá lo acorrala en un abrazo, Claude retorciéndose en medio de ellos. Su papá pasa las manos por su cabello corto y desliza las manos por todo su cráneo hasta que le está rodeando el cuello. Cuando habla, su voz está ahogada contra la garganta de Stiles—. Te amo. ¿Eso que estás sintiendo por Claude justo ahora? Lo he sentido por dieciséis años, hijo, y no parará pronto. También te quiero estrangular mucho, pero estaremos bien.

— ¿En serio? —necesitaba oírlo.

—Lo prometo.

Stiles sorbe la nariz, asiente y retrocede. Encuentra la mirada de su papá y siente un alivio profundo al no esconderle algo por una vez. El solo estar aquí, sin rodearse de secretos y engaños— ¿Y en verdad no te importa que Derek se quede algunas veces?

—No estoy exactamente feliz con eso, pero sobreviviré. ¿Me juras que tú y él no están…?

— ¡Lo juro, papá! ¡Dios! —Resopla— ¡Estoy bastante seguro de que está fuera de mi liga!

—No te creas tan poco —luego gime cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho—. No, mejor sigue creyéndote poco hasta que tengas dieciocho.

Stiles resopla— Es raro, sin embargo —dice—. Me refiero al saber que en otro universo hicimos juntos a Claude. Saber que nosotros, tu entiendes…

Su papá se ve afligido.

—Es como si hubiéramos heredado todas las responsabilidades y todo el día a día de una relación real, ¡sin los beneficios!

— ¡Buh! —exclama Claude.

—Tienes razón, princesa —dice su papá—. Eres un gran beneficio, ¿no es así?

—No el tipo de beneficio al que me estaba refiriendo —murmura Stiles.

—Lo sé —su papá cambia a Claude a sus brazos—. Solo que elijo no entender. Es una herramienta educativa a la que de seguro te acostumbrarás cuando esta chica sea mayor —le hace una cara a Claude—. Ahora, ¿quién quiere ver ESPN con el abuelo hasta que tu papá vuelva con tu cuna?

—Oh mi Dios.

— ¿Qué? —su papá levanta las cejas.

—Abuelo. ¡Eso es tan malditamente extraño!

—Sí, bueno, estaba esperando no acostumbrarme a eso al menos dentro de diez años. Además, no eres tan viejo para que te lave esa boca con jabón.

—Okey, _abuelo._

Su papá sosteniente a Claude en la cadera.

Stiles se lava los dientes y va a su habitación para recoger su teléfono. Les escribe a Scott: _Ya no estoy castigado._

_Amigo, ¿qué pasó?_

_Mi papá descubrió que es abuelo._

_¿Cómo lo tomó?_

_Está viendo TV con Claude justo ahora. Y Derek se queda a dormir._

Espera un largo tiempo por la respuesta de Scott. Y se da cuenta de que debió distraerse por Allison o con pensamientos sobre Allison, o sobre algún poema que escribió Allison. Cuando finalmente llega la respuesta, se sorprende de que sigan con el mismo tema.

_Tu papá es increíble. ¿También sabe sobre los hombres lobo?_

_Sí. Derek le contó todo._

_Tu papá es increíble._

Stiles sonríe mientras escribe la respuesta: _Lo sé._

×

 

Esa noche, Claude duerme en su cuna junto a la cama de Stiles y Derek, quien se supone que debería estar durmiendo en el sofá pero quien está con él en su lugar.

—Mi papá te pateará el trasero si te encuentra aquí —murmura Stiles, moviéndose para que su espalda esté presionada contra el pecho de Derek. Su aliento es caliente contra su nuca.

—Lo escucharé si se levanta de la cama.

—El súper oído de lobo es hacer trampa. Eres un sucio tramposo.

—Cállate y duérmete, Stiles.

—Okey, Snugglywolf.

Se duerme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El día de hoy les traigo también este bello fanart hecho por oneterriblet y posteado en la historia original. Es precioso y la autora lo publicó en este episodio, así que pensé en subirlo igual.  
> Como siempre, mil gracias por sus comentarios y kudos, me animan muchísimo a seguir traduciendo y traerles los capítulos lo más antes que pueda. ¡Y ya vamos a la mitad de la historia! Se está pasando tan rápido... Espero les guste~

 

 

Ahora que su papá sabe, todo se vuelve más sencillo. Aunque también se vuelve increíblemente más complicado.

Stiles se tambalea fuera de la cama una mañana. Cree que es martes, pero tiene que revisar el calendario pegado en la nevera para estar seguro. Yep. Martes. Esta noche Derek estará trayendo a Claude. Luego Claude se quedará, pero Derek no porque es luna llena y hará algo con la manada. Es una de esas raras mitades de semana donde su papá los vigila de cerca para asegurarse de que Stiles no está haciendo más de lo que le corresponde o algo así.

No lo está. En serio, no lo está. Derek pasa más tiempo cuidando de Claude que el mismo Stiles. Pero su papá señala que Derek no sigue en la escuela. Y que no tiene trabajo. Siempre dice lo del trabajo con un poco de mala gana, como si sintiera que fuera algo que debiera desaprobar pero que no pudiera porque entonces no sería capaz de cuidar de Claude tan seguido como ya lo hace.

Stiles tiene una sesión de estudio con Lydia y Allison en la noche también. Scott vendría pero, ya saben, luna llena. No puede concentrarse en química ni siquiera en su mejor momento. Durante la luna llena es una causa perdida. Derek ha accedido de mala gana a preguntarle a Scott si sale a correr con su manada, y él, aún más a regañadientes, acordó a hacerlo.

Él estuvo increíblemente sorprendido sobre qué lejos podría llegar a chantajear a sus amigos emocionalmente y a Derek en estos últimos días.

_Pero, Derek, él es mi mejor amigo. Es el tío honorario de Claude. Por faaavor._

Y: _Pero, Scott. Vamos, él es el papá de tu sobrina. Acepta, ¿sí? ¿Por Claude y por mí?_

Es divertido, porque sabe que es tan transparente como el celofán, pero nadie tiene las bolas de decírselo. A excepción de Lydia, por supuesto, pero ella lo admira por eso.

Así que…

Stiles parpadea a su agenda.

Hoy tiene escuela, luego estudiar, luego Claude por la noche. Derek la recogerá en la mañana después del desayuno y luego, en la tarde, Stiles irá y los visitará. Su papá está de acuerdo con que se quede hasta las diez p.m. porque tiene exámenes esta semana y ni por todos los ruegos del mundo logrará ampliar su rango de estadía hasta algo un poco más razonable de la media noche.

También hay una gran estrella roja garabateada en la agenda, con las _5:30 p.m._ escrito en ella. Stiles arruga la nariz y se rasca la barriga. Y una estrella roja significa…

Revisa su teléfono.

Hay un mensaje de Derek: _No olvides que la mamá de Scott irá a tu casa para revisar a Claude._

Y un mensaje de su papá: _Melissa. 5:30 p.m. Por favor, ten pantalones puestos._

Stiles rueda los ojos. Eso solo pasó una vez y tenía once.

Aun así, desearía que no fuera luna llena. Ama pasar tiempo con Claude, pero ama aún más cuando pasa tiempo con Claude y Derek. Y ahora que su papá los tiene con ese acuerdo de tiempo compartido, Stiles se siente como si fueran de esos padres que se reúnen en el parqueadero del McDonald’s más cercano para intercambiar los niños porque no pueden soportar ver al otro por mucho tiempo.

Y Stiles definitivamente puede soportar la vista de Derek.

Oh, dulce zombi Jesús, sí.

Derek es tan malditamente sexy que ni debería existir para las portadas de las revistas GQ. Es completamente el tipo de persona que, si Stiles lo viera online, asumiría que fuera el resultado de un gran trabajo de Photoshop. Porque tipos como Derek Hale no existen. Y si lo hacen, chicos como Stiles Stilinski no los consiguen.

Pero él sí que lo conseguirá.

Y si el Increíble Mago Stiles de un universo alternativo pudo hacerlo, él también. Okey, puede que no tenga magia, pero aún sigue en el juego, ¿no?

Se coloca sus pantalones de chándal y se quita los restos de sueño de los ojos.

Cállense.

Sí, okey, no es una persona de mañanas. No es un crimen. Además, se puede limpiar muy bien cuando hace el esfuerzo. Lo hace. En serio. Al menos _podría,_ ¿verdad? ¿En teoría?

Cállense.

Ha estado despierto por cinco minutos y ya odia la mañana.

¿En verdad se les acabaron los Froot Loops?

¿Por qué lo odia el universo?

 

×

 

— ¡Balinski! —le grita el entrenador Finstock, viéndose personalmente ofendido cuando Stiles deja caer su bolsa de deporte y su mierda se esparce por todos los vestuarios.

Stiles se congela como un mapache atrapado con la luz encendida del porche.

Okey, ¿cómo fue que un enterizo de repuesto terminó en su bolsa de deporte y por qué tenía que deslizarse por el suelo y llegar a los pies del entrenador?

— ¿Qué demonios es…? —Finstock se inclina y lo recoge. Lo sacude. Es el de color naranja. Stiles pensó que la lavadora se lo había comido, pero debió haberse enredado en su camiseta de lacrosse o algo así— Es un poco pequeña para ti, ¿no, Bilinski?

—Um —dice Stiles. Unos cuantos chicos del equipo lo están mirando con una sonrisa— ¡Soy niñero! Es de mi trabajo después de la escuela.

Okey, ahora se están riendo de él. Y, en serio, recién dejaron de reírse por la forma en la que jugaba. ¿Pero qué serían los deportes sin un ritual diario de humillación?

—Yo también —dice Isaac de repente—. Es mejor paga que en Burger King.

Scott aparece de la nada— Yo igual.

Si hubieran más soldados romanos envueltos, y menos estudiantes de escuela jugadores de lacrosse, este sería el momento ‘¡Soy Spartacus!’ de Stiles. Es bastante emotivo, ¿okey? Malditamente e _motivo._

Y mientras sucede, sospecha que sus compañeros de equipo no están tan impresionados por su heroica solidaridad, sino más bien aburridos.

—Okey, club de niñeros —dice Finstock y le lanza el enterizo de vuelta—. Salgan y corran tres vueltas en el campo.

Silba lo más ruidoso que puede.

 

×

 

Claude ama la luna llena. Balbucea a la luz de la luna, sus ojos oscuros brillando con entusiasmo. En noches iluminadas como esta, Stiles tiene que cerrar las cortinas porque, de otra forma, le tomará una eternidad el dormirse y estará de muy mal humor en la mañana. Que viene completamente del lado de Derek, por cierto.

Se recuesta en la cama y ojea las notas de química que tomó prestadas de Lydia después de su sesión de estudio. Las observa de reojo con la luz nocturna de Claude. No está en peligro de perder química, no por mucho, pero está bastante seguro de que sus notas están bajando y eso no es cool. Tampoco es justo, ya que no es como si estuviera de fiesta o algo. Solo ha estado cansado, eso es todo.

Claude está durmiendo en su cuna, su rostro contra la luz filtrándose por las cortinas. Un rayo le da directo en la cara y Stiles se da cuenta de que debería levantarse y cerrar las cortinas completamente. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo hay un ruido y una figura familiar está trepando silenciosamente por la ventana.

— ¿No puedes usar la puerta como una persona normal? —Se queja Stiles— Estoy bastante seguro de que mi papá te dio una llave.

Los ojos de Derek brillan en rojo y Stiles no se molesta en dejarse intimidar.

Deja caer las hojas de química al suelo y reprime un bostezo— ¿No se supone que deberías estar haciendo cosas secretas de hombres lobo mientras estás con tu manada?

La mirada de Derek cae en la cuna— Mi manada está aquí.

Stiles se siente inconfortantemente cálido, aunque Derek probablemente solo se esté refiriendo a Claude, ¿verdad? No Claude y el endeble humano de Stiles, ¿o sí?

—Amigo, el resto de la manada se pondrá celosa —bromea en voz baja.

—Lo entienden. Ella es mi hija.

—Quien probablemente dormiría durante un terremoto —le informa él.

Claude estuvo durmiendo mucho mejor la semana pasada. Stiles no quiere llamarlo cambio permanente porque, vamos, ¿cuatro noches en las que comió a las once y después durmió directo hasta las cinco de la mañana? Es como la maldita _navidad._

—No la voy a despertar, Stiles. Solo quería estar cerca.

—Bueno —se aclara la garganta—, puedes quedarte ahí, acechando toda la noche, o puedes al menos ponerte cómodo. Tu decisión, amigo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor escoge ‘ponerte cómodo’._

Derek se quita su chaqueta de cuero y la deja colgada en el respaldo de la silla de Stiles. Se sienta en aquella silla por un momento y Stiles se traga su decepción hasta que se da cuenta de que se está quitando las botas. Luego está de pie de nuevo y quitándose sus pantalones ajustados, y Stiles por supuesto que no está mirando. No, no lo está.

No. Del. Todo.

Oh, dulce zombi Jesús.

Intenta actuar casual cuando Derek se sube a la cama junto a él, porque hey, se han acurrucado antes en las noches. A excepción de todas esas veces en las que Stiles estaba medio dormido y mayormente delirando, y no tenía opción de _pensar._ Y ahora _sí está pensando,_ y Derek no está usando jeans y Stiles no está hecho de piedra, ¿saben?

— ¿Estás seguro de que no preferirías estar en la reserva ahora?

—Seguro —dice Derek.

Stiles se acuesta de nuevo e intenta no mirar a Derek, quien _está justo a su lado._ No es como si _tuviera_ que mirar. No es como si no se hubiera memorizado del todo el ángulo de su nariz o su mandíbula sin afeitar, o la línea de la boca que él quiere convertir en algo más suave…

Sí, probablemente no podrá dormir mucho, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente perderé mi examen de química mañana —dice al final a modo de conversación.

—Stiles, puedo saber cuándo estás mintiendo.

Stiles bufa— Okey, no perder, pero, ya sabes, tal vez saque una B o algo.

—Oh, una B será terrible. ¿Cómo lidiarías con tal vergüenza?

—Cállate, Snarkywolf —Stiles lo codea y luego se queda mirando al techo. Está tenuemente iluminado con la luz de Claude. Y es una luz duradera del tipo luciérnaga, no las copias baratas de Joss Whedon que pasan por la televisión. Porque por alguna razón no hay una línea de venta de calidad allí. Si no hubiera sido una oportunidad perdida, Stiles estaría en medio del negocio—. De todas formas, se supone que estoy intentando conseguir una beca completa para Stanford. No les dan de esas a los estudiantes con Bs.

— ¿Se supone?

—Es diferente ahora.

— ¿Por culpa de Claude?

—Sí —Stiles gira la cabeza para mirarlo—. Y sé que mi papá está todo ‘Oh, pero no quiero que te pierdas todas las cosas normales de la adolescencia.’ Pero esto es Beacon Hills, ¿sabes? No he hecho cosas normales de adolescente desde que Scott fue mordido.

—La universidad es importante.

— ¿Tú fuiste?

Derek niega con la cabeza— Iba a ir, pero…

Stiles piensa en los restos de la casa Hale en medio del bosque— Pero todo tu mundo cambió. Como el mío también.

—Todo mi mundo se _quemó_ —dice Derek en voz baja—. Ni siquiera intentes compararlo con Claude. Tienes opciones. Deberías ir a la universidad, Stiles. Eres inteligente y te lo mereces. Podrías estar en cualquier carrera que quisieras.

—Sabes, si estuviera en mis veintes o en mis treintas, todo el mundo me diría que tener un bebé sería la mejor cosa que me podría pasar. Mejor que cualquier carrera. ¿Pero solo porque tengo dieciséis es diferente?

—Es diferente —dice Derek en voz baja—. Cuando estés en tus veintes o en tus treintas, deberías ser capaz de recordar todas las cosas estúpidas que hiciste, las fiestas y las resacas y todo eso, y se supone que debes superarlo.

Stiles arruga la nariz— Qué, ¿crees que me arrepentiría de no hacer todas esas cosas? ¿Saltarme todas las cosas estúpidas e infantiles de la universidad?

—Podrías.

Stiles bufa— Basura.

Derek suspira— Mira, ¿querías ir a la universidad antes de Claude, verdad?

—Sí.

—Tú eres inteligente —dice Derek—. Sé inteligente sobre esto. Encuentra una manera de ser un estudiante de universidad y su _Tata._ Y sí, será duro, y a veces _joderá,_ pero te debes a ti mismo el intentarlo.

Stiles no puede evitar pensar que se hubiera concentrado más en la charla de Derek si solo no hubiera dicho la palabra _duro._ Y _joderá._ Porque, ya saben.

—Creo que entiendo eso —dice él a lo último—. Solo…

—Solo no lo sabes —dice Derek irónicamente—, porque estás acostumbrado a ser el más inteligente en la habitación.

Stiles frunce el ceño— Espera, ¿qué? ¿Estás siendo sarcástico?

—No. Eres inteligente, Stiles. No estás acostumbrado a escuchar lo que otras personas te dicen, porque usualmente tienes razón.

—Wow. Ese es el cumplido que todos me dan, ¿no es así? Después de que el brillo desaparece, el carácter descarado sigue permaneciendo. Eres inteligente, Stiles, y te hace una persona terrible.

—No dije que fueras una persona terrible —Derek se gira para quedar de cara a él—. No dije eso en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué soy, entonces? —pregunta Stiles, de repente aterrado por la respuesta.

—Un idiota —dice Derek, pero su tono es tan gentil que Stiles no puede ofenderse—. Y eres la persona más desinteresada que he conocido.

—Oh, soy un tonto.

—Sí, Stiles —dice Derek, colocándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura—. Eres un tonto. Eso es justo lo que dije.

Stiles contiene el aliento y está seguro de que sus ojos son tan grandes como cuando Claude ve a un pájaro volando. O una nube. O a Isaac. O sus propios dedos. Derek lo está _tocando._ ¡Y no es un toque accidental mientras duermen!

— ¿La mamá de Scott vino hoy?

—Um — ¿Qué? Esperen, ¿qué? ¿Van a hablar de eso justo ahora? ¿Y no del hecho de que el brazo de Derek está descansando sobre el estómago de Stiles, justo donde la camisa no le está cubriendo y están _tocándose piel contra piel?_ Tal vez es algo de la luna llena. Derek extraña a la manada y Stiles es lo más cercano que puede tener a una pila de cachorros. Pero, hey, si Derek quiere hablar de Melissa McCall, él está abordo— Oh, sí. Dijo que Claude está bien en peso y eso, y que los dientes de abajo le están empezando a salir. Preguntó sobre sus vacunas.

—No las necesita. Es un lobo.

—Es en parte lobo —corrige Stiles—. ¿Qué si la parte humana puede contagiarse de sarampión?

—La parte lobo es más fuerte. Confía en mí.

—Si la parte lobo es más fuerte, ¿por qué ella se parece más a mí y no a ti?

—Porque no es así como funciona.

Stiles bufa.

—Escucha —Derek aprieta su agarre, moviéndose más cerca de él. Mueve una rodilla hacia arriba, descansando contra su muslo, casi que extendiéndose sobre él—, algunos de los niños en mi familia, mis primos, fueron mitad humanos y mitad lobos. Algunos de ellos nacieron humanos y algunos, lobo. No se _diluye_ o algo similar. O eres uno u otro. Algunos niños humanos son inmunes y otros no.

— ¿Estás seguro de que Claude es un lobo?

—Sí —Derek suspira y su aliento es cálido contra su mejilla—, puedo sentirlo. Será capaz de transformarse.

—Huh.

— ¿Qué?

Stiles se queda mirando el techo, porque sabe que si gira el rostro, estarán frente a frente— Estoy celoso, supongo.

— ¿De qué?

—Es tonto, como sea —Stiles hace una cara—. Estoy celoso del hecho de que cuando cambie, será capaz de correr en la reserva contigo y la manada, y estaré de lado como siempre. Escuálido, humano e inútil.

— ¿Piensas que eres inútil?

—Okey, tal vez no totalmente inútil, pero no es como si tuviera súper poderes —clarifica Stiles.

Derek resopla— Sí, sí los tienes.

— ¿Oh, en serio? Porque no puedo pensar en ninguno.

—Mmm —Derek mueve el brazo lejos de su estómago –y él está simultáneamente aliviado y decepcionado- y alza la mano contra su mejilla. Le inclina el rostro hacia el suyo.

El respirar no es algo que Stiles pueda hacer ahora.

No.

¿Pero quién necesita respirar, de todas formas?

Que le jodan al oxígeno.

Que le jodan a todo.

—Eres un creador de paz —dice Derek en voz baja—. Eres inteligente. Divertido. Valiente. El resto de nosotros llevan garras y colmillos a una pelea, Stiles, y tú eres el chico que se para allí con un bate de béisbol.

— ¿Entonces estás diciendo que soy estúpido e imprudente? —murmura Stiles. No puede apartar la mirada de Derek.

Derek le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar— No. Estoy diciendo que eres valiente e impresionante.

Sí que lo es.

Stiles se inclina sobre él, moviendo al mandíbula hacia arriba.

Derek lo encuentra a mitad de camino, sus bocas presionándose juntas, tentativamente al inicio, como si estuvieran asustados de que el otro los rechazara, y luego con más confianza. El corazón de Stiles hace algo sin igual cuando siente la lengua de Derek presionándose contra sus labios, abriéndolos gentilmente, y se están besando como se debe –labios y lenguas y dientes torpes chocando entre sí- y si este es un sueño, no quiere despertarse jamás.

Se gira hacia Derek completamente y él engancha su pierna sobre su muslo y lo arrastra más cerca. Algo hace corto circuito en su cerebro cuando siente algo duro y caliente presionarse contra él, y solo puede ser la erección de Derek contra su cadera.

Stiles no puede detener el sonido frenético que sale de él.

Se odia de inmediato porque teme que eso haya roto cualquiera que sea el hechizo que está sobre ellos.

Pero no lo hace. Derek responde al sonido de Stiles con un pequeño gruñido y se restriega contra él. Stiles también se mueve con urgencia contra él. Se correrá en veinte segundos y será humillante, y no le importa una mierda.

Dos cosas.

Primero, semántica. Porque quien sea que haya llamado a esto coito, estaba mintiendo. Las cosas en los pantalones de Stiles están tan húmedas como en la selva ecuatorial.

Segundo, privacidad. Eso es algo.

— ¡Buh!

Stiles y Derek se desenganchan rápidamente, Stiles con el rostro caliente.

—Oh, hey —le dice a Claude. Ella los está mirando desde la cuna con los dedos contra las barras. Está bastante seguro de que si tuviera una taza de hojalata, la estaría chocando contra las barras como en esas viejas películas sobre la prisión—. ¿Tienes hambre o estás húmeda? Espera, no me digas. Que sea una sorpresa.

El hablarle a Claude significa que no tiene que ver a Derek, ¿verdad? Stiles está bastante seguro de que es así como funciona.

Sale fuera de la cama y camina hasta su cuna. Desabrocha unos cuantos botones de su enterizo. Coloca los dedos al borde del pañal. En serio, la idea le hubiera dado asco hace mucho tiempo, ¿pero ahora? Es más efectivo. ¿Por qué desvestirla solo para saber si necesita cambio de pañal o no?

Y… bingo.

Ew.

Los armarios de Stiles están llenos con cosas de Claude: pañales de repuesto, enterizos, toallitas, talcos y esas pequeñas bolsas de basura perfumada para los pañales sucios. Siendo honestos, no es así como se imaginaba el hacer espacio en su habitación para cuando una chica se fuera a quedar con él. Definitivamente no habría pañales en ese escenario.

Le entrega la bebé a Derek mientras toma lo que necesita, luego extiende una toalla al final de su cama, porque ya aprendió _esa_ lección al principio.

No hay nada como cambiar un pañal apestoso para romper la tensión sexual entre Derek y él. Pero ver a Derek soplándole la barriga a Claude es la cosa más malditamente tierna, sin embargo. Claude se ríe y se retuerce.

—Hey, vamos —dice Stiles—. ¿Quieres que esté despierta toda la noche o qué?

Derek levanta las cejas hacia él.

—Bueno, aparentemente uno de nosotros tiene que ser el padre responsable.

—Lo dice el chico que hace ruidos de auto cuando empuja su cochecito.

—Hey, eso es altamente educacional.

Derek resopla.

Stiles deja que él coloque a Claude de vuelta en la cuna mientras él va a lavarse las manos. Está de pie en la oscuridad cuando la luz se enciende y su papá está de pie, apoyando contra la puerta.

—Hola, papá.

—Stiles —su papá se pasea una mano por la cabeza, colocándose el cabello en ángulos extraños—. ¿Qué sigues haciendo aun despierto?

—Cambiando a Claude.

—Y supongo que fue a Claude a quien oí que le hablabas, ¿no es así? ¿Y que te respondía?

Stiles intenta verse inocente. Está bastante seguro de que falla.

—Hijo, no me obligues a modificar las reglas, ¿sí?

—Um, okey —dice él con cautela.

—Buenas noches —su papá le da la espalda al baño, murmurándose a sí mismo algo sobre ‘estos chicos.’

— ¡Noches! —le dice y se devuelve a su habitación. Cierra la puerta firmemente detrás de él y camina hasta la cuna de Claude, donde Derek está de pie. Con sus jeans y botas puestos. Demonios— Así que, um, mi papá…

—Lo escuché —murmura Derek—. Debería irme, supongo.

Stiles asiente con la cabeza de mala gana. Porque dejando de lado la post-extrañabilidad, le gustaría volver a donde besarse era una opción de nuevo. Y erecciones. Y restregarse. Sí, por favor.

Derek mira la ventana, luego de vuelta a Claude. Se inclina y le besa la frente— Buenas noches, Claudie.

—Buh buh.

Luego Derek sorprende a Stiles de un susto acercándose a él, colocando sus dedos contra su mandíbula para moverlo hacia arriba y él inclinarse para un beso. Ese es cálido y dulce, y le roba el aliento de los pulmones. Derek retrocede— Buenas noches, Stiles.

— ¡B-buenas noches!

Derek sale por la ventana.

— ¡Oh mi dios! —le susurra Stiles a Claude con los ojos abiertos. Ella le sonríe— ¿Viste eso? ¿No lo imaginé, o sí?

—Buh.

—Buh —concuerda él, en shock— Mierda. Derek Hale me besó. _Dos veces._

Una vez que está de vuelta en la cama, le toma un tiempo el quedarse dormido.

Casi tanto como le toma el borrarse la sonrisa estúpida de la cara.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, y como si la autora nos odiara, aquí vuelve ella también a hacernos llorar una vez más (y con los que se vienen). Todo perfecto. Sí. Ajá...  
> Como siempre, todo mi amor a esas personitas que dejan sus bellos comentarios y me regalan kudos. Los quiero. Bye~  
> Pd: Si hay algún error, ya saben, díganme y le doy una miradita. No hay lío.

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles desearía ser ligeramente capaz de actuar como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

No puede.

_No puede._

Imagina que lo está. En su imaginación es increíblemente genial sobre el beso. Es tan genial que está sentado en algún café del centro bebiendo un expresso. Y es tan increíble y tan poco afectado que cualquier hipster a su alrededor lo mira con envidia.

A excepción de que no está actuando nada normal sobre el beso.

Porque eso _implica_ cosas, ¿okey? Implica que Derek quiere una relación física. Lo que, okey, bien, sí, genial, ¿pero por qué no lo dijo? Stiles no se puede confiar solamente en el lenguaje corporal. Necesita lenguaje de palabras. Él es bueno con ese lenguaje. Casi siempre. A excepción de  la noche anterior, con Derek, cuando sus lenguas estaban enredadas la una con la otra. Y su cerebro estaba muerto. Y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Quiere saber, pero está aterrado de preguntar, porque si hay una cosa que las películas le han enseñado es que las relaciones cambian cuando se vuelven físicas y, si terminan, no pueden simplemente volver a la amistad. Y eso ha sucedido en casi todas las películas de romance-comedia que ha visto.

Todas las que ha visto _accidentalmente._

Cállense.

Él no ve películas de romance-comedia.

Lo que sea, Stiles no está normal por lo del beso. Tiene dieciséis años y nunca ha estado en una relación y no puede joder esta porque si lo hace la que verdaderamente va a perder será Claude, y está aterrado de hacer un movimiento en caso de que sea el equivocado.

Así que hace lo que cualquiera haría. Pretende que nunca sucedió.

Aunque quiera que vuelva a suceder.

Decide que Derek y él necesitan hablar al respecto.

Luego se asegura de estar en la ducha cuando Derek viene a recoger a Claude en la mañana, así que su papá es el que tiene que entregarla.

Cállense.

— ¿Todo está bien? —su papá pregunta en su tono demasiado-casual-para-ser-casual cuando finalmente baja para el desayuno.

—Bien —dice Stiles, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y frunciendo el ceño. Presiona los botones de la máquina de café hasta que se enoja con él y le escupe una secuencia de luces parpadeantes que claramente indica alguna falla, pero necesitará buscar el manual y revisar. Y, demonios, él solo quiere café.

Su papá llega detrás de él y presiona el botón de reinicio. Oh, así que eso funciona— ¿Estás preocupado por tu examen de química de hoy?

Bueno, lo está ahora.

—No —miente.

—Lo harás bien —dice su papá en la calma de un hombre que obviamente no ha presentado un examen de química en los anteriores veinte años. Coloca una nueva taza de café en la máquina. Descafeinado. Stiles no bebe café regular en la mañana. Gracias a su ADD solo lo hace querer dormir—. ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre tú y Derek?

Stiles deja caer un poco de pan en el tostador— Bien.

— ¿Así que no lo estabas evadiendo esta mañana?

— ¿Por qué lo estaría evadiendo? —pregunta Stiles en un valiente intento de desviación.

—Hmm —dice su papá, presionando el botón de inicio de la máquina de café— Así que estaría bien si lo invito a él y a su —comillas al aire— _manada,_ a una barbacoa el sábado en la tarde.

Esperen, ¿qué?

Stiles suspira— Okey, papá, antes que nada, es una manada real, porque hay lobos reales allí, no es un código o algo, así que no tienes que hacer las comillas al aire. Y segundo, _¿qué?_

—No te preocupes, también invité a tu manada.

—Okey, puedes hacer las comillas al aire para mis amigos porque ellos no son una manada —le frunce el ceño a su papá—. Y pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa donde me arreglabas citas.

Su papá le muestra las palmas— Hey, solo pensé que podían descansar un poco después de los exámenes de esta semana.

Stiles sabe lo que está sucediendo— Más como que pensaste que serías capaz de ingerir un poco de carne roja si hacías una barbacoa para hombres lobo.

—Stiles, vamos —dice su papá—. ¿En serio?

Pero no intenta negarlo.

 

×

 

Su examen de química es raro. Harris se sienta al frente de la clase, mirándolos a todos como una gárgola malévola. Y eso no es lo extraño. Eso es bastante común. La cosa extraña es que a Stiles de repente no le importa. Okey, quiere conseguir una A, pero no se estresará si no la consigue. Porque a cinco, diez o veinte años en el futuro, no importará.

Lydia lo ve de reojo y sonríe. Se ve tan genial, calmada y serena como siempre.

Allison está trabajando lento y con seguridad. Tiene la misma mirada de concentración que usa cuando está tocando un arco.

Isaac está sentado a su lado, masticando el esfero y frunciéndole el ceño a la hoja.

Scott está luchando. Hace esa cosa de girar la hoja de un lado al otro, como si esperara que en algún momento empezara a tener sentido. Stiles de repente se siente culpable por preocuparse sobre sacar una B, cuando no será nada más que un milagro si Scott consigue pasar raspando.

Desearía poder inclinarse hacia él y decirle que no importará en el futuro. Estas no son sus vidas. Estas no son sus historias. Esto solo está d _e relleno._

Stiles mira hacia el frente de la clase de nuevo y atrapa la mirada de muerte de Harris. No puede detenerse de sonreír un poquito.

En serio, ¿Harris piensa que es intimidante? ¿Cree que un examen de química es difícil?

¿Piensa que Stiles no sabe el pH de 0.02M de una solución de hidróxido de sodio?

_Por favor._

Stiles corre con lobos.

Es valiente e increíble.

Puede cambiar pañales con una mano.

Es el maldito _jefe._

×

 

Stiles es el maldito jefe hasta el almuerzo, cuando Lydia se sienta junto a él en la cafetería, luego lo mira con una sonrisa irónica y dice— Bueno, Stiles, ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

— ¿Discúlpame? —consigue decir y, genial, ahora Scott y Allison también lo están mirando.

—Puedo leerte como un libro —dice Lydia estrechando los ojos—. Un libro de _dibujos._

— _¿Qué?_

—Oh, mira —Lydia sonríe y extiende la mano con una servilleta contra la boca de Stiles—, tienes la piel un poco irritada por el contacto contra una barba.

—Amigo —Scott entorna los ojos muy abiertos—, ¿ _Derek_ y tú?

— ¡No! Espera, ¿qué? ¡No! —se frota la boca. ¿Cómo es que no notó eso? ¿Su papá sí? _¿Harris?_ — Okey, tal vez, pero no es nada _serio_.

Allison intercambia una mirada con Scott—Um, tienen un bebé juntos. Es bastante serio.

—Una alternativa versión de él y una alternativa versión de mí, en una realidad alternativa, tuvieron un bebé —apuñala sus papas fritas—. ¡Y sí, estoy divagando aquí porque vean si a ustedes les gustaría esta clase de presión! Me refiero a que, ¿cómo sé que lo hicimos porque fue algo que queríamos o porque unas versiones alternativas de nosotros nos influenciaron a ello? ¿Cuál es el punto en resistirse, o si quiera pensar sobre ello, porque, hey, el universo quiere que suceda?

Whoops. Stiles pudo haber dicho eso un poco alto. Y ahora unos cuantos chicos de otras mesas los están mirando. Se desliza en su silla y aplasta una papa frita.

—Oh, Stiles —dice Lydia y le da una palmada en el antebrazo—, estás sobre analizando esto.

Allison asiente.

—Si crees que es sexy, deberías seguir saliendo con él —dice Scott.

—No es porque crea que es sexy —comienza él, pero luego bufa—. Aunque, mierda, no soy ciego, obviamente. Es sexy. Objetivamente, es sexy. Aunque no, no es _solo_ por eso que creo que sea sexy…

—Oh —dice Scott y saca su sonrisa tonta ladeada—. Stiles, si crees que estás enamorado de él, entonces definitivamente deberían seguir saliendo.

Stiles se atora.

Lydia le aprieta el brazo— Mientras tanto, te daré un par de tips para ocultar esa piel irritada, ¿okey, cariño?

Stiles gime y esconde el rostro en sus manos.

Al parecer esta es su vida ahora.

Definitivamente necesita hablar con Derek.

 

×

 

Se supone que el hablar con Derek suceda esa tarde.

No es así.

—Okey —dice Stiles cuando Derek lo presiona contra la pared— Oh, mierda, okey. Esto es algo que hacemos ahora.

Derek le gruñe y le acaricia la garganta.

Claude está abajo viendo ESPN con su abuelo –eso es algo ellos hacen, también- y Derek y Stiles están en su habitación doblando la ropa. Para ser una persona pequeña, Claude tiene mucha ropa. Aunque ellos no le están doblando la ropa, ¿o sí? No. No, al menos no ahora.

—La cosa es —consigue decir Stiles y, santo dios, esa es la lengua de Derek lamiéndole hasta la línea de la garganta y luego volviendo hacia abajo y presionándole el pulso. Enreda sus dedos en el cabello de Derek—. La cosa es, oh Jesús, la cosa es…

La cosa se está presionando contra su muslo.

— ¡Derek, joder! —Stiles tira de su cabello, dándose un espacio para respirar— Derek, Der, _espera._

Derek se detiene, la respiración pesada y los ojos abiertos.

—Mierda —murmura Stiles. Pasea sus dedos a través del cabello de Derek, corriéndoselo detrás de las orejas solo porque puede—. Mierda.

Derek se inclina sobre él y lo empuja con la barbilla. Y le da un beso suave y cálido. Un beso mariposa.

Los ojos de Stiles se entrecierran— Oh, _joder,_ Der.

Quiere esto. Aunque también está aterrado. Porque, ¿qué pasa si lo jode todo? Lo hará. Siempre lo hace. ¿Qué pasa si terminan como esos padres que se odian el uno al otro? ¿Y qué si sucede antes de que Stiles tenga dieciocho y no tenga ningún derecho legal sobre Claude? El pensamiento de eso lo deja sin aliento como ningún peso ha podido.

—Detente —coloca las manos contra el pecho de Derek y presiona.

Derek se ve confundido— ¿Qué está mal?

— ¿Qué si somos _nosotros?_

Derek frunce el ceño— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú y yo —dice Stiles. Intenta no mirarle la boca—. ¿Qué si nosotros estamos mal? Si jodemos esto, no solo nos estamos jodiendo a nosotros, ¿o sí? Está Claude. Nos necesita a ambos. Nos necesita a ambos en el mismo equipo. Y lo estamos ahora. ¿Pero qué si intentamos ir más allá y no podemos y eso arruina todo?

—Toda relación es un riesgo —dice Derek en voz baja.

Bueno, sí, él lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —Stiles aún tiene las manos en el pecho de Derek. Quiere agarrarlo de la camisa y acercarlo, pero no lo hace—. Si fuéramos solo nosotros diría, al diablo, y lo haría. Pero no es así. Está Claude. Si terminamos…

—Stiles, ni siquiera hemos estado juntos, ¿y ya está preocupado por si terminamos?

— ¡Sí, porque hay c _onsecuencias_!

Derek asiente lentamente. Luego enreda una mano en el cuello de Stiles y el contacto es totalmente cálido— Sí, hay consecuencias, y sí, hay riesgos. Pero, Stiles, el hecho de que hayamos estado juntos en otra realidad, el que hayamos tenido un hijo juntos… ¿eso no prueba que podemos estarlo _aquí_?

—Okey, ¿pero qué hay sobre una versión alternativa de nosotros donde nos odiábamos como enemigos e intentábamos matarnos el uno al otro?

Las cejas de Derek hacen algo complicado— ¿Piensas que hay una versión de nosotros que quiere matar al otro?

—Ese es el punto del multiverso, Derek, _cualquier_ cosa puede pasar.

—Stiles —Derek suspira—, no quiero ser el adulto empujando a un chico de dieciséis años en una relación para la que no está preparado. No haré eso. Así que, lo que sea que quieras, eso es lo que haremos. Si quieres que dé marcha atrás, lo haré.

Mierda.

Por supuesto que Derek no presionará. ¿Pero qué si Stiles necesita que lo haga? Quiere esto, en verdad que sí, pero está aterrado de que vaya contra su mejor juicio y, hey, resulta que su papá está mal: a veces no hace la primera cosa que le cruza por la cabeza, por mucho que quiera hacerlo.

—No soy valiente e increíble en esta realidad —dice a lo último—. Estoy tan malditamente asustado, Der.

La expresión de Derek se suaviza. Frota su pulgar arriba y abajo por su garganta. No hay punto en ocultar qué tan alterado está su pulso ahora. Probablemente Derek puede oírlo tan bien como sentirlo— Lo sé.

Stiles traga en eco, ruborizándose— Por supuesto que lo sabes.

La boca de Derek se arquea ligeramente— ¿Stiles?

— ¿Sí?

Ese pequeño atisbo de sonrisa se desvanece— También estoy asustado.

— ¿ _Tú_ lo estás? —siente que se le cae la mandíbula.

—Todo es tan _grande_ y soy el Alfa, y se supone que sé lo que estoy haciendo y no lo hago. A veces, cuando Claude está conmigo, en todo lo que puedo pensar es en todas las cosas que podría estar haciendo mal. Ella está en confianza mucho más rápido contigo que conmigo. A veces llora y no sé por qué —cierra sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los abre de nuevo, están brillando con lágrimas—. Y desearía que mi mamá y papá estuvieran aquí para preguntarles qué hacer. Hay tanto que jamás pude preguntarles.

Stiles tuerce los dedos en la camisa de Derek y lo coloca cerca. Envuelve los brazos alrededor de sus hombros y le respira en el cuello— Lo siento. Lo siento tanto.

Cada vez que él quiere a su mamá, para decirle algo gracioso que hizo Claude o para quejarse de qué tan cansado está, o solo para oírla cantando su antigua canción de cuna, el corazón se le rompe un poquito más. Cuando su mamá murió, se sintió como haber perdido el mundo entero. Ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo pudo ser para Derek.

—Te quiero —murmura él, su boca cerca del oído de Derek—. Lo _hago_. Quiero que estemos juntos. Quiero que criemos juntos a Claude. Quiero que estemos en una verdadera relación. Quiero…

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —susurra Derek.

—Quiero que tengamos sexo.

Silencio.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que va a incinerarse en vergüenza.

Debió haber dicho _joder._ No, porque eso suena a algo que haces cuando escoges a un chico cualquier del Jungle, no con Derek.

Debió haber dicho _hacer el amor._ No, espera, ¿qué? Eso es ridículo.

¿Por qué demonios no hay un punto medio en esto?

Stiles resiste el impulso de retorcerse— ¿Der?

Derek se desenreda de los brazos de Stiles y pone las manos a cada lado de su rostro. Su expresión es seria, su mirada es intensa— También quiero eso.

Oh, _joder_ , gracias.

Oh, gracias.

Stiles se ríe, aliviado, abrumado— ¿Así que estamos saliendo ahora?

Derek le sonríe y es la cosa más hermosa que Stiles ha visto— Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Si eso significa que puedo besarte todo el tiempo, es definitivamente lo que quiero.

Derek lo empuja contra la pared de nuevo y le lame toda la línea de la mandíbula— ¿Entonces es solo en los besos en lo que estas interesado, huh?

Tiene que esperar un momento a que su cerebro vuelva a funcionar— Oh, ¿hay algo más que besar?

Derek gruñe y presiona una rodilla en medio de las de Stiles. Luego lo toma de las caderas y los arrastra hacia adelante y de repente está a horcajadas sobre su muslo— Sí, hay más que besarse.

Stiles se restriega contra él. Su pene está duro en sus jeans y el musculo del muslo de Derek es perfecto para la fricción. Va hacia atrás, luego hacia adelante, y de repente se da cuenta: oh dulce madre del Cthulhu. Está embistiendo el muslo de Derek.

Eso no es cool. Es tan malditamente poco cool.

Su rostro arde e intenta retroceder, pero Derek lo coloca más cerca en su lugar. Sus ojos están oscuros— Hazlo, Stiles. Quiero que lo hagas.

_Mierda._

Enreda sus brazos en el cuello de Derek y entierra sus gemidos contra su garganta. Su pene está doliendo y es humillante, pero también es tan malditamente caliente porque Derek quiere que lo haga. Entierra la boca en su garganta, restregándose de ida y vuelta contra su muslo. Su ropa interior ya está húmeda. Puede olerse. Debe _apestarle_ a Derek.

Él desliza una mano en la parte trasera de los jeans de Stiles, debajo de su ropa interior, sus dedos resbalándose en medio de su trasero. Stiles se sacude hacia adelante en sorpresa, Derek gruñe de nuevo y, vergonzosamente, eso es todo lo que necesita para correrse. Sus músculos se tensan y, de repente, se estremece violentamente, gimiendo contra la garganta de Derek.

Derek desliza sus manos arriba y abajo sobre su espina dorsal temblorosa— Eres tan caliente, Stiles —susurra, su voz ronca.

Stiles parpadea lentamente hacia la conciencia.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Lo que sea que haya sido, necesita pantalones nuevos.

Ya.

 

×

 

Es tarde para el momento en que bajan de nuevo. Claude cayó dormida sobre el regazo de su papá. Está babeando en su pecho con la boca torcida. El papá de Stiles también está dormido.

—Lo siento —dice Stiles, su rostro ardiendo, dando un paso hacia adelante para levantar suavemente a Claude de su papá.

Su papá se despierta con un gruñido y parpadea de Stiles a Derek por un momento antes de levantarse de la silla— Buenas noches, chicos. Si te vas a quedar, Derek, el sofá está disponible.

—Sí, señor.

Ambos miran, extrañamente, cómo su papá sube por las escaleras.

—Lo sabe —susurra Stiles—. ¡Va a arrestarte!

—No va a arrestarme —le susurra Derek de vuelta.

—Tal vez no lo hará —concuerda él—. Solo te disparará.

—No me disparará —a excepción de que Derek suena menos seguro esta vez.

Stiles acaricia la espalda de Claude con cuidado— ¿Quieres quedarte?

Es bastante tarde y es mucho menos difícil colocar a Claude en la cuna de su habitación que cargar con ella hasta el Camaro y que Derek tenga que desempacar todo lo que necesita una vez que lleguen al loft.

—Me quedaré —dice Derek, pasando los dedos por los cabellos suaves de Claude—.  Nos gustaría desayunar con ustedes en la mañana.

A Stiles también le gustaría. Su día empieza bien cuando comienza con Claude. Y con Derek.

—Buenas noches —dice él, de repente tímido, sin saber si puede besar a Derek o no. Escapa con Claude escaleras arriba antes de que se paralice con indecisión. Claude ni siquiera se mueve cuando la deja con cuidado en su cuna y la envuelve con sábanas y mantas. Luego trepa a su cama y escucha por un momento.

Puede oír el inodoro, luego las pisadas de su papá a todo lo largo del pasillo hacia su habitación. Y su puerta cerrándose.

Puede escuchar a Derek en el primer piso también y eso lo hace sonreír porque sabe perfectamente que Derek puede moverse silenciosamente cuando quiere. El gen creepy es fuerte en él. Stiles tiene una idea de que los sonidos que hace son enteramente para su papá.

La casa cruje cuando se enfría y se mantiene silenciosa.

Stiles se está quedando dormido cuando la puerta se abre. Sin una palabra, se mueve y Derek se desliza en la cama junto a él. En el resplandor azul de la tenue luz de Claude, Stiles puede ver la curva de su sonrisa.

Se mueve hacia él y el brazo de Derek lo rodea. Descansa la mandíbula en su pecho y se deleita con el calor de su abrazo. Se duerme escuchando el palpitar de su corazón en sus oídos.

 

×

 

Una hora después, tal vez dos, está despierto de nuevo. Su habitación está bañada en un brillo verde suave y por un segundo Stiles parpadea, confundido, pero su cerebro está invadido por el sueño y no está seguro de qué está mal. Solo hay una picazón en la base de su cerebro. Hay algo.

— ¡Buh!

Stiles está a punto de salir la cama cuando se da cuenta de que Derek ya está de pie y le está cantando:

— _A-a-a, a-a-a, byly sobie kotki dwa._

Stiles restriega la cara contra la almohada. Su pronunciación es mejor de lo que era. Estrella de oro para la sonata del lobo.

— _A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa._

La inquietud lo atrapa.

La luz de noche de Claude es _azul_.

Se despierta al instante y está mitad fuera de la cama cuando Derek lo toma por el brazo y lo obliga a retroceder. Stiles no puede respirar.

Porque Derek está en la cama con él.

Si Derek está en la cama…

Se ahoga en un sollozo desesperado.

— ¡Buh! —Claude le dice a la figura de pie junto a su cuna.

— _Ach, śpij, kochanie_ —la figura junto a la cuna se tambalea en esa palabra—. _Kochanie. Kochanie_ …

_Cariño, cariño, cariño…_

Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek. Su rostro también está bañado en la misma luz verde que inunda la habitación. Era el color del cielo antes de la tormenta, Stiles recuerda. Es el color de la magia.

Huele a ozono.

— _Kochanie_ —dice la figura de nuevo—. Claudie _kochanie_.

—No —susurra Stiles, con la voz quebrada en esa palabra—. No, por favor.

_Por favor, no estés aquí._

_Por favor, no te la lleves._

_Por favor._

La figura se gira y de repente Stiles se está mirando a sí mismo.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —su otro yo susurra, su frente arrugada. Su mirada salta de Stiles a Derek. Sus ojos se abren— Oh, mierda. Yo…

Hay un rugido de un trueno y luego ya no está.

El aire huele a ozono.

— ¡Buh! —Claude grita en el silencio repentino— ¡Buh buh!

Stiles se tambalea fuera de la cama y tropieza hasta su cuna, Derek a su lado. La toma en brazos y la sostiene cerca.

—No puede llevársela —dice. Está llorando—. No puede. No puede. No puede.

Derek envuelve sus brazos alrededor de ambos, pero no dice una palabra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *les deja el capítulo y huye*  
> Pd: Si hay errores, díganme ;D

 

Derek llama a Deaton. Llega en veinte minutos. Stiles había pensado que estaría aliviado de ver a Deaton cruzar su puerta de entrada, tan calmante como el sujeto-zen puede ser, pero no lo está. Lo aterroriza más de alguna manera. Hace que la amenaza de perder a Claude sea real.

Su papá también está despierto, agobiado y con líneas de dormir en la cara, silencioso y nada feliz.

Deaton revisa la habitación de Stiles junto a Derek.

Stiles se queda de pie en la puerta, dispuesto a cruzar el umbral. Claude está durmiendo de nuevo. Es pesada y a él le duelen los brazos, pero no la dejará ir por ahora. O nunca.

Deaton se pasea arriba y abajo por su habitación, revisando cuidadosamente alrededor de la cuna de Claude.

—Ceniza de montaña —deja escapar Stiles—. A excepción de personas, ¿hay algo más que podamos usar para cuidar la casa? ¿Para mantenerlo alejado?

Ha estado leyendo sobre hechizos y encantos.

La sonrisa de Deaton es pequeña y, Stiles decide escoger, simpática— Él ha roto las reglas del universo, Stiles, primero al crear a su hija y luego al enviarla aquí. Dudo mucho de que haya algo que yo pueda hacer para detenerlo de conseguir lo que quiere.

Stiles parpadea a través de las lágrimas calientes.

Su papá le pone una mano en el hombro.

Deaton pasea los dedos a lo largo de la cuna de Claude. Se detiene y mira a Derek— ¿Y dijiste que no parecía saber dónde estaba?

Derek asiente— Al principio, parece que no sabía que siquiera estábamos ahí. Le estaba cantando a Claude. Luego Stiles habló y fue ahí cuando se giró y nos vio. Parecía… sorprendido. Preguntó dónde estaba y luego se desvaneció —Derek junta las cejas en un ceño fruncido—. La habitación olía a magia, pero…

Deaton espera pacientemente.

El ceño de Derek se profundiza— Pero él no olía a _nada._ No tenía esencia.

— ¿Ninguna?

Derek asiente.

—Qué interesante —Deaton inspecciona la luz nocturna de Claude. Está emitiendo su brillo azulado de nuevo—. Ciertamente no puedo ver señales de que alguien más haya estado aquí. Usualmente magia como esa dejaría un rastro, pero no hay nada.

Derek se ve preocupado.

— ¡Sí pasó! —Dice Stiles de repente— Él estaba aquí. ¡No fue un sueño!

—No —dice Deaton cuidadosamente. Luego asiente para sí mismo, como si hubiera llegado a algún tipo de conclusión—. Pero tal vez lo era.

 

×

 

El viaje astral es real, dice Deaton.

Es algo real que no deja esencia o rastros de magia, porque es hecho completamente a través de la inconsciencia en un estado de sueño. Stiles realmente no lo entiende. Lo único que consigue sacar de la explicación de Deaton es que el papá real de Claude, el Increíble Mago Stiles, la buscó cuando estaba en una estado alterado de la inconsciencia –ya sea dormido o en un trance auto-inducido, o soñando. Probablemente no fue intencional, sugiere Deaton. Tal vez solo siguió su enlace y fue allí a dónde lo llevó.

— ¿Así que nunca estuvo aquí? —pregunta Stiles.

—No lo creo —dice Deaton.

Por primera vez en horas, Stiles se relaja un poco. Derek toma la oportunidad para alejar a Claude de él. Stiles casi se tambalea cuando pierde el peso demás y su papá lo sostiene del hombro para evitar que se caiga.

Van abajo a la cocina.

Son las tres de la mañana, todo el mundo está despierto, ¿así que qué más hay para tomar a excepción de café? En la esquina de la barra, la maquina burbujea mientras trabaja.

La voz de Deaton es calmante— Él fue, a pesar de todos los efectos, una aparición. Si estuvo aquí en el estado de sueño, no tenía ninguna habilidad para manipular objetos en esta realidad.

— ¿Pero qué pasa con la luz y la tormenta? —Stiles mueve los hombros entumidos y mira ansiosamente a Claude. Está en los brazos de Derek, aun dormida.

—Estuvo a juego con su aparición —dice Deaton.

— ¿Qué pasa si intenta volver, esta vez de verdad?

Deaton se ve serio— Me temo que no puedo responder eso.

—No puede llevársela —susurra Stiles, luego atrapa la mirada que Derek y su papá están intercambiando—. ¿Qué? ¡No!

Porque sabe exactamente qué están pensado: el Increíble Mago Stiles es su papá, no él. Y tienen razón, pero esto no es sobre lógica y jamás cambiará lo que siente en los huesos. Claude es su hija. El corazón se le arrancará del pecho si alguien se la lleva.

Una voz traicionera le susurra en la cabeza: _¿Justo como le rompió el corazón a él el enviarla lejos?_

¿Y qué?

Que le jodan.

Hizo su decisión.

¿Verdad?

Cuando Stiles tenía ocho y había perdido a su mamá recientemente, su papá lo llevó de viaje a Sacramento. Solo fue un par de días para alejarse de todo. Más tarde descubrió que fue solo para que Melissa McCall pudiera vaciar todos los armarios de su mamá y enviarlas a Goodwill. Stiles había gritado tan fuerte cuando su papá botó su shampoo y cepillo de dientes en la basura que hubiera sido un desastre para él el quedarse y ver lo mismo con su ropa.

Así que, Sacramento.

Había un centro comercial cerca de su hotel y una tienda de animales allí. Todos los días, Stiles iba y miraba los cachorros y los gatos, y todos los días su papá le decía que no, que no podía tener uno. A excepción de una parte de él que no le creía. Una parte de él creía que se lo d _ebía_ y no solo porque el universo tomó a su mamá y solo era justo y necesario que le diera algo en cambio, sino porque había una parte en su interior que sabía que nadie más en el mundo podría amar a esos cachorros y a esos gatos más que él. Su pequeño corazón se había encogido cuando los vio. Todo su mundo se había iluminado. Era imposible que no le dejaran llevarse uno a casa.

Imposible.

Nadie podría amarlos más que Stiles.

Era impensable que volviera a casa sin un cachorro o un gato.

Se sintió exactamente como ahora.

Nadie podría amar más a Claude que él.

_Nadie._

Nadie podría decirle que no podía quedársela.

_Nadie._

Stiles lloró todo el camino de vuelta de Sacramento hacia Beacon Hills.

Al segundo en que llegaron a casa, corrió a esconderse en el closet de sus papás como siempre hacía. Le gustaba el espacio entre los zapatos de su mamá, donde los dobladillos de sus vestidos caían y le rozaban la piel. Le gustaba acurrucarse ahí y llorar en la oscuridad y el silencio y el toque suave de las telas contra su rostro y brazos, confortándolo.

— ¡ _Stiles_! —su papá había gritado, su voz rompiéndose sin esperanza— _Stiles, no…_

_No abras el closet._

Se sintió como justo ahora.

Las puertas abriéndose, nada al interior a excepción de un vacío.

Su corazón roto.

Tuvo su primer ataque de pánico a los ocho años, frente al closet vacío de su mamá.

Está teniendo otro ahora.

 

×

 

—Respira, hijo.

La voz de su papá es la primera cosa que oye. Su pecho arde. Está temblando, acurrucado en un lado del sillón. Su papá está sentado en el borde, inclinándose sobre él y acariciando su espalda.

—Respira —dice su papá.

— ¿D-dónde está Claude?

—Derek la está llevando a la cama.

—No quiero que se la lleve. No es justo.

Su papá suspira— Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé.

 

×

 

Stiles no va a la escuela al día siguiente. Su papá está bien con ello. En su lugar, Derek y Stiles llevan a Claude al parque, luego de vuelta al loft. Stiles todavía está preocupado. Se coloca ansioso cada vez que deja a Claude para una siesta, asustado de que _él vuela._

No lo hace.

Stiles lee aún más sobre viajes ancestrales y soñadores caminantes, y mientras que más aprende más se da cuenta de que Deaton tenía razón al llamarlo una aparición. No pudo llevarse a Claude. No en un sueño.

No le quita el miedo, pero lo deja respirar de nuevo, solo un poco.

— ¿Así que, vendrás a la barbacoa de mañana? —dice en la tarde del viernes, recostado en el piso de Derek, en el edredón que el mencionado movió de su habitación. Está recostado frente a él. Claude está sentada en medio de ellos, golpeando algunos cubos de plástico.

Había querido cancelar la barbacoa, pero su papá le había pedido que lo reconsiderara.

‘ _¿Qué vas a hacer, hijo? ¿Encerrarte en un closet con Claude?_ ’

_‘¿Esa es una opción?’_

Su papá lo había abrazado. _‘No, hijo. No lo es.’_

Así que, aparentemente, la barbacoa seguía en marcha.

Derek extiende la mano y enreda sus dedos con los de Stiles— Creo que tu papá me dio trabajo en la parrilla.

—Oh, ese es un gran elogio —Stiles sonríe con aire ausente y balancea el libro que tiene apoyado en el estómago. Lo tomó prestado de Deaton. Está en un capitulo raro como el infierno sobre chamanes—. No deja a cualquiera acercarse a la parrilla.

—Le pregunté cómo le gustaba la carne —dice Derek, una sonrisa mezclándose en su voz—. Dijo _grande._

—Le compraré carne de tofú —decide Stiles.

—Sudista —interfiere Derek.

—Buh —anuncia Claude.

Stiles odia cómo todo se ve tan precario ahora. Siente como que cada momento, hasta el más pequeño, fuera robado y cada sonrisa es falsa. Se siente frágil, como si solo un pellizco los rompiera a él y a todo su mundo en un millón de pedazos.

—Buh —le dice Derek. Deja ir la mano de Stiles, se coloca de lado y se alza sobre sus codos. Apila un bloque rojo sobre uno amarillo y luego sonríe cuando Claude los derriba—. También me dijo que hacías la mejor ensalada de papas.

—Hago una ensalada de papas decente —dice Stiles, cerrando el libro—. Mi papá solo piensa que es la mejor porque no puede hacer una ni para salvar su vida.

—Bueno, no puedo esperar para probar tu ensalada de papas decente.

—Ese suena como el eufemismo más sucio del mundo —resopla Stiles—. Mi ensalada de papas decente es la que trae a todos los muchachos a mi patio.

—Idiota —dice Derek con cariño.

—Potatowolf —le dispara Stiles de vuelta.

—Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido.

—Sí que tiene sentido —dice Stiles y atrapa la mano de Derek de nuevo.

Aprieta el agarra más fuerte de lo que necesita, pero Derek no la quita. Cree que entiende.

Stiles recién ha descubierto días como estos. No puede soportar la idea de perderlos ahora.

 

×

 

El clima del sábado es perfecto para una barbacoa. Un día brillante y cálido con una brisa fresca. Stiles no está completamente maravillado con la idea, pero se ha estado sintiendo mejor después de tener toda una noche de sueño ininterrumpido por apariciones usando su rostro.

—Siento como si debiéramos tener una línea en mitad del patio —dice Stiles—. Hatfields a un lado, McCoys al otro.

—Estás exagerando —dice Lydia, llevando un plato con ensalada a la mesa que su papá acondicionó allí esta mañana—. ¿Has visto cómo Claude los pone a todos tontos? No habrá peleas de facciones hoy.

Stiles camina de nuevo adentro.

La barbacoa comienza al medio día, pero Lydia ha estado aquí desde las diez, cortando patatas y haciendo ensaladas. Derek ya estuvo y se fue una vez. Dejó echa una piscina inflable y a Claude, y luego se fue a conseguir hielo.

Su manada llega antes de que él: Érica, Isaac y Boyd.

—Hola, chicos —dice Stiles—. Mi papá y Lydia están al fondo. Derek debería volver pronto y, Isaac, ¿quieres presentarle a Claude su nueva piscina?

—Um —dice Isaac, pero una vez que Claude lo ve no es como si tuviera opción.

— ¡Buh! ¡Buh Buh Buh!

Isaac es definitivamente su favorito de entre todos los betas.

Claude se ve adorable en su traje de baño. Pantalones amarillos de plástico lo suficientemente grandes para guardar su pañal y una camiseta con un pato en ella. Stiles le coloca su sombrero de dinosaurio rosa en la cabeza y ya está lista para la piscina.

—Amigo, ni se te ocurra quitar tus ojos de ella por un segundo —le dice Stiles a Isaac. Okey, tal vez solo haya una pulgada y media de agua en la piscina, pero ese no es el punto. Seguridad antes que nada.

— ¡No lo haré! —los ojos de Isaac son grandes.

Lleva a Claude fuera, seguido de Érica y Boyd.

Stiles escucha la puerta de enfrente abrirse y cerrarse— ¿Derek? ¡Es mejor que hayas conseguido el hielo!

Es Scott y Allison con Melissa. Scott está cargando papas fritas y refrescos. Y Melissa hizo un pie.

—Eres la _mejor,_ Sra. McCall —chilla Stiles.

Ella le golpea la mano— Es el postre.

—Ruda.

Scott y Allison se dirigen al patio trasero.

—Así que, ¿cómo vas, Stiles? —le pregunta Melissa, intentando hacer espacio para el pie en el refrigerador.

—Bien.

Cierra la puerta de la nevera y lo mira— ¿En serio?

Stiles se siente como un animal atrapado— Um… ¿sí?

Melissa cruza los brazos sobre el pecho— Sabes, cuando Scott era un bebé, tuvimos esa gran fiesta con todos nuestros amigos y pasé toda la maldita tarde corriendo detrás de todos, y cuando estaba lavando los platos a la media noche, Raf me dijo: _¿por qué estás tan de mal genio, cariño? Es una fiesta._

—Oh —dice Stiles. Mierda. ¿Está teniendo una charla de madres con la mamá de Scott? Porque eso es más que extraño— Bueno, solo haré la ensalada de patas y luego iré al patio a socializar. Y estamos usando platos de plástico, así que, um, no hay mucho que lavar.

—Okey —dice ella— Ya le dije a Scott que él lavará los platos, de todas formas.

Stiles sonríe ante eso— Increíble.

Melissa sale al patio. A través de la ventana de la cocina, Stiles la puede ver acercarse a su papá en la parrilla.

Cuando Scott y él eran más pequeños siempre habían imaginado qué tan increíble sería que sus papás estuvieran juntos para que así ellos pudieran ser hermanos de verdad. Había sido una fantasía divertida, pero había perdido todo el brillo cuando empezaron a discutir sobre quién se movería a la casa de quién. Porque la habitación de Stiles estaba organizada justo hasta como había estado ahora y Scott podría usar un colchón en el suelo… A excepción de que Scott había pensado de que Stiles sería feliz durmiendo en un colchón en _su_ piso.

Sí… no.

Era bueno que el papá de Stiles y la mamá de Scott fueran amigos y nada más.

Stiles termina la ensalada de papas y sale a buscar una cuchara para servir. No se da cuenta de que Derek está de vuelta y de pie detrás de él  hasta que un par de manos cálidas se deslizan en su cintura.

— ¡Mierda! —Exclama— ¡Lobo ninja!

La barba de Derek le raspa contra la mejilla—  Ah, la ensalada de papas decente de la que he oído tanto.

Stiles bufa una risa. No es lindo— Um, okey, ¿quieres ayudarme a llevar más cosas fuera para que podamos ver a Claude disfrutando de la piscina? Si mi papá te deja salir de la parrilla, al menos.

—Tomaré el riesgo —dice Derek y se acaricia contra la garganta de Stiles, marcándolo con su olor. Desliza una mano bajo su camisa y extiende los dedos sobre su abdomen. Es posesivo y afectivo a la misma vez, y su toque lo llena de calor y confort.

Llevan bowls y platos a fuera, luego Stiles toma una soda y se sienta en el pasto cerca de Claude y la ve salpicar por todas partes. Isaac está sobre ella protectoramente, brillando los ojos para hacerla sonreír y salpicar aún más.

Stiles se da cuenta de que debería socializar o lo que sea, pero que le jodan. Es agradable sentarse con el sol a relajarse. De todas formas, las personas vendrán a él. Incluso Boyd, y Stiles no cree haber oído hablar a Boyd más de cinco palabras en una oración. Nunca.

Lydia tiene razón, sin embargo. Claude transforma a las personas y a los lobos en unos tontos.

Y tal vez Derek también tiene razón. Tal vez Stiles es un creador de paz.

Algo cambió desde la otra noche. Cuando Derek viene y se sienta junto a él, sosteniendo hamburguesas, Stiles se inclina hacia él y Derek coloca un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se ven completamente como una pareja y a nadie le importa. El papá de Stiles ni siquiera los mira. Solo les da un vistazi con cuidado por un momento, como si estuviera listo para golpear a Derek con sus pinzas de barbacoa en el segundo en el que le haga daño.

Es agradable.

Claude sale de la piscina con los dedos de las manos y pies arrugados. Derek la lleva dentro para cambiarla y Stiles se duerme a la luz del sol antes de que vuelvan. Luego se sienta de nuevo y coloca a Claude en su regazo y la alimenta con cucharadas pequeñas de ensalada de papa.

— ¡Buh! —aplasta un trozo de papa entre sus manos.

—Eso va en tu boca, pequeña —le informa Stiles—. Es delicioso.

—Es decente —dice Derek.

Stiles lo codea— No es cuches a Daddy. Solo está celoso de que no puede hacer una ensalada de papa como Tata.

—Buh buh —Claude aplasta más papas y grita de alegría.

La tarde está por terminar.

Su papá y Melissa han colocado las sillas armables en la sombra. Están conversando profundamente sobre algo. Probablemente sobre cómo una vez pensaron que tenían vidas relativamente normales con niños relativamente normales y, ¿qué demonios le pasó a sus vidas?

Scott y Boyd están con una pelota de futbol. Lydia está ojeando una revista de moda y señalándole algo a Isaac. Él se ve precavido. Érica y Allison están viendo algo en el teléfono de Érica.

—Soy un creador de paz —susurra Stiles.

Derek sonríe— Te lo dije.

Una hora después y Claude está dormida en su regazo y él está balanceando extrañamente un trozo de pie sobre un papel de plástico sobre su estómago. ¿Qué? Es casi una superficie plana tanto como ella se mantenga dormida. Derek bufa, recoge su plato y lo sostiene. Es la clase de servicio al que Stiles podría acostumbrarse.

—Me estás mal acostumbrando —dice él, complacido.

Derek se encoge de hombros— Lo sé.

El viento hace crujir las hojas de los árboles. Es un gentil ruido de fondo al inicio y luego Stiles se da cuenta de él. Mira hacia arriba para ver el mantel de la mesa levantándose y luego muchos platos de plástico están volando por todas partes.

Su papá y Melissa se aproximan a la mesa antes de que algo más se derrumbe.

— ¡Eso salió de la nada! —exclama Melissa.

Stiles mira al cielo. Nubes oscuras tinturadas de verde están plagando el cielo.

Su corazón se detiene.

Está consciente de Isaac y Scott riendo mientras persiguen la piscina inflable de Claude por todo el patio. Está consciente de Boyd y Lydia desechando los platos de plástico en la basura mientras pelean contra el viento. El cabello de Érica está por todas partes, un montón de risos rubios.

Derek está de pie sobre él ahora, inclinándose para recoger a Claude. Y luego se agacha para colocarlo a él sobre sus pies.

Un trueno resuena sobre sus cabezas.

Stiles no puede _respirar._

De repente puede oír la estúpida canción en su cabeza de nuevo, como si hubieran sido semanas atrás, como si aún estuviera en la cocina buscando los Froot Loops y cantando it’s raining men.

Un extraño cielo verde.

La tormenta suena.

Hay olor a ozono en el aire.

—Der —dice mientras el viento se levanta como un a _ullido,_ los truenos martillean el cielo—. Der.

Y de repente se ha terminado tan pronto como comenzó.

Las nubes se están disipando.

El cielo es azul de nuevo.

— ¿Qué demonios? —exclama Érica, pero suena como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia.

—Der —dice Stiles con el corazón palpitándole— ¡Es él! ¡Es _él_!

 

×

 

Hay un hombre recostado en el porche frente a la casa.

Un chico, en realidad.

Huele a humo y ozono.

Huele a sangre y carne quemada.

A través de la cantidad de personas rodeándolo –su papá, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Lydia, _todos_ -, Stiles solo puede ver vistazos de él. Su piel esta quemada con rayos rojos en algunos lugares.

— ¡Oh, mi dios! —exclama Melissa, abriéndose paso entre los otros— Stiles, cariño.

 _Ese no soy yo,_ piensa Stiles sosteniendo con fuerza a Claude. _Ese no soy yo._

—Llévenlo dentro —dice su papá—. Vamos, llévenlo dentro.

El chico llora cuando alguien –Derek- lo levanta.

 _No lo toques, q_ uiere gritar Stiles. _¡No lo traigan aquí! ¡Este no es su hogar!_

Se aleja mientras Derek pasa de él, sosteniendo al chico en sus brazos.

Los ojos del muchacho parpadean, abriéndose. Algunas lágrimas se escurren de ellos.

—Derek —su voz está rota—. Pero, Derek, te vi morir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aún no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado al capítulo 11. Mientras hago la traducción se siente como una eternidad, pero se lee super rápido cuando ya está listo (y la autora y sus cliffhanger siempre nos hacen querer leer ya el siguiente y el tiempo no me rinde :c ).  
> En fin, mil gracias y abrazos a todas las personitas que comentan y dejan sus kudos -y bookmarks-; me hacen sentir que no estoy subiendo esto para mi sola y muriendo ignorada lol so, gracias. Intentaré traer el siguiente aún más pronto (dejen sus comentarios y animenme ;D ). Ya nos leeremos después. Adiós~  
> Pd: Lamento si hay algún error.

 

Ha pasado una hora.

Deaton ya está aquí.

Stiles no puede quedarse quieto. Camina por el pasillo fuera de su habitación de arriba abajo, arriba abajo, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para escuchar a través de la puerta.

Algunas veces escucha voces, otras no.

Algunas veces el chico está lucido, otras no.

Sus quemaduras son graves. Melissa intenta tratarlas, pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Nunca ha visto quemaduras de este tipo. Stiles la escucha decirle a Deaton con voz insegura que, cuando ella levantó una de las compresas húmedas, chispas azules brillaron desde la herida.

Lo están quemado por dentro, le dice Deaton. Es magia poderosa creada para dañar a un mago poderoso. Ha logrado que su propia chispa se vuelva contra él. Está forzando a su magia a mantener la ignición del fuego y continuar así. Deaton puede darle algo para el dolor, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacer por él.

Nadie ha dejado la casa.

La manada de Derek y los amigos de Stiles siguen en el primer piso, hablando en voz baja entre ellos en ocasiones, pero mayormente solo sentados. Solo esperando.

Derek y su papá están en su habitación. No han salido desde que llevaron al chico dentro.

Scott sube las escaleras a un punto para decirle a Stiles que Claude está hambrienta, y si se supone que le den un biberón o alguna comida de bebé, ¿o tal vez comida real? Stiles está a medio camino de las escaleras cuando no puede seguir. Se sienta allí y esconde su cabeza entre las manos.

Se odia a sí mismo.

—Amigo —dice Scott en voz baja—, tú no hiciste esto.

Scott siempre ha conocido los secretos más oscuros de Stiles sin que él se los dijera. Comenzó en primer grado cuando uno de los niños no invitó a los perdedores a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Scott no fue invitado por su asma y Stiles no consiguió una porque era raro y ruidoso y bastante malo en las cosas sociales. Stiles no supo hasta después que él era uno de los perdedores. No sabía que alguien lo era. Cuando todos volvieron a clases después del receso y vieron que alguien había roto los dibujos de ese niño en pedazos, Scott solo lo había mirado con sus grandes ojos de cachorro, pero no dijo nada.

Scott siempre ha sabido de las terribles cosas que es capaz de hacer cuando está sumergido en el dolor y en la rabia.

—No hiciste esto —repite.

—Quería quedarme con Claude.

—Stiles —Scott se sienta junto a él y le coloca un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Lo inclina hacia él—, amigo, todos queríamos quedarnos con Claude.

—Yo solo… yo solo quería…

Solo quería que se alejara, no que se muriera.

Nunca quiso que se muriera.

Pero eso es lo que está haciendo.

El mago que rompió el espacio tiempo, el mago que rompió las leyes del universo, está recostado en la cama de Stiles y está muriendo.

 

×

 

Stiles se detiene en la puerta de su dormitorio. Tiene miedo de entrar. Tiene miedo de ver.

No quiere ver su propio rostro, su propio cuerpo, retorcido en agonía. No quiere escuchar su propia voz llorar en medio del dolor. Tiene miedo de que sea la cosa más aterradora a la que ha tenido que hacerle frente. Pero tiene aún más miedo de que no sienta absolutamente nada y sobre qué significará eso.

Tampoco quiere entrar porque no es tan frío como cree que es. No quiere destruir al chico recostado en su cama. Porque ha escuchado a Derek y a su papá hablar con él, haciendo sus papeles por él, dejándolo pensar que ellos son _suyos._

—Derek, te vi morir —su voz es quejumbrosa, confundida. Suena joven y le envía un escalofrió por la espina dorsal.

—Estoy aquí. Estoy justo aquí —la voz de Derek es suave.

— ¿Dónde está Claude? ¿Está bien?

—Está abajo. Está bien.

Stiles puede oír la forma en la que su respiración traquetea y quema en su pecho. También puede oír que cada vez que se mueve, le duele— Duele. Papá, _duele._

—Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé.

Stiles se pregunta si él sabe, en lo profundo de su corazón, que no es su papá quien está a su lado, tampoco Derek. Tal vez lo sabe, pero no quiere aceptarlo. Tal vez está tomando cualquier clase de confort que pueda y él no lo culpa por ello.

Él haría lo mismo.

Cualquiera lo haría.

Stiles se mueve lejos de la puerta cuando se abre. Deaton le da una mirada de preocupación cuando sale.

— ¿Estás bien?

Stiles asiente.

Deaton le coloca una mano en el hombro y lo aprieta suavemente, luego se apresura hacia las escaleras. Está de vuelta unos momentos después, arrastrando la heladera del patio trasero. Stiles puede oír el hielo y el agua moviéndose al interior. Parece que la barbacoa sucedió meses atrás.

— ¿Para qué es eso?

—Compresas —dice Deaton.

— ¿Ayudarán?

—Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar y colocarlo cómodo.

Stiles quiere decirle a Deaton que nunca quiso que él se muriera, pero presiente que la excusa es muy poco y muy tarde. Peor que eso, sabe que es _egoísta._ ¿Alguien está muriendo y Stiles está preocupado por su propia consciencia? Es un imbécil. Es un monstruo.

Escucha la voz de Deaton, pero no puede entender las palabras. Lo que sea que esté diciendo, lo dice en una voz baja y calmada.

— ¡No! ¡No, _no lo hagas_! ¡Duele! —su voz se eleva y termina en un gemido.

En el piso de abajo, Stiles escucha muebles moviéndose y luego un gruñido grave y atronador: Scott. Stiles está agonizando –no importa qué versión de él- y por ende también lo está Scott.

Stiles coloca las manos sobre sus oídos. No está seguro de cuál de ellos está intentando bloquear.

Es silencioso por un tiempo después de eso. Y luego la voz desde su habitación, un poco más clara que antes, dice— Esta no es mi casa.

Su papá dice algo, algo que él no logra entender.

—Esta no es mi casa. Soñé… soñé con esto. _Contigo,_ Der. ¿Dónde… dónde está él?

El corazón de Stiles se detiene un momento. No. No puede referirse a…

La puerta se abre y Deaton aparece— Entra, Stiles.

Oh, mierda.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda._

¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Qué se supone que le diga al chico que está usando su rostro, recostado en su cama y _muriendo_? Entra en la habitación.

Melissa está junto a su escritorio. Está mojando toallas en la heladera, luego retorciéndolas y doblándolas hasta hacer compresas. Ha estado llorando.

Stiles no quiere mirar hacia su cama, pero tiene que hacerlo.

Lo hace.

Es como algo salido de una pesadilla terrible. Su papá y Derek están sentados a cada lado de la cama, ambos viéndose derrotados y drenados de energía. Stiles no ha visto esa mirada en el rostro de su papá desde que mamá murió. Había esperado no verla de nuevo.

El chico recostado en su cama es él. Pensó que el Increíble Mago Stiles sería mayor, pero no es así. Pensó que tendría la piel cubierta de tatuajes y piercings, pero tampoco es así. Aunque no es como si él pudiera ver debajo de las quemaduras.

Y estas últimas son malditamente horribles. Están cubriendo la mayoría de su pecho y brazos. Suben por su garganta y le cruzan el rostro. Las de su pecho son las peores. Son rojas y con ampollas, y de alguna manera es como si estuvieran vivas. Arcos de color azul como la electricidad se esparcen a través de ellas, como si hubiera una tormenta al interior del chico. Sus extremidades tiemblan. Sus dedos se contraen y tiran de las mantas de Stiles.

—Soñé contigo —dice él. Sus ojos son de un ámbar oscuro. Stiles solo ha visto esos ojos mirarlo desde el espejo antes—. Semanas atrás.

—La noche anterior —Stiles le dice—. Fue la noche anterior.

Se siente como más tiempo, sin embargo. Se siente como toda una vida.

—Amigo, fueron semanas —el otro yo le dice y aprieta los dientes cuando a su cuerpo lo atormenta el dolor. Chispas azules centellean por su pecho quemado, como rayos atrapados en una tormenta de nubes—. Soñé contigo. Me hizo pensar… me hizo pensar en realidades alternativas. Me hizo pensar en si alguna vez necesitábamos algún lugar para huir… —extiende la mano y agarra la de Derek— Pero cuando lo hicimos, no fui lo suficientemente rápido. No pude traerlos a los dos… lo siento.

Derek frota su pulgar sobre sus nudillos. Pequeñas chispas azules le siguen al contacto, pero Derek no parece sentirlas— No lo sientas.

—Lobo desinteresado —murmura el mago, arqueando la boca en una mueca que se supone es una sonrisa.

Stiles intenta tragarse el nudo en su garganta.

Sí que es desinteresado. Y si el Derek de la otra realidad era parecido a él, el hecho de que Claude está segura es todo lo que importa. Es todo lo que hubiera querido. Hubiera estado orgulloso de morir por protegerla. Al igual que Stiles.

—Míranos —murmura el otro Stiles, su mirada cambiándose a él—. Mira tú chispa, es tan brillante y nueva. Somos como un corto circuito, tú y yo. Como un cortocircuito eléctrico —pasea los dedos a través de su pecho, haciendo una mueca cuando las luces azules de sus dedos chocan contra el resto de su piel.

—Con cuidado —murmura Deaton en voz baja. Se mueve hacia adelante y coloca una compresa nueva en su abdomen.

— ¡Mierda! —el mago se arquea sobre el colchón, todo su cuerpo tensándose. Luego se hunde de vuelta y deja salir un respiro ahogado. Su mirada encuentra la de Stiles de nuevo— Amigo, si no hubieran sido semanas cuando vine en un sueño, si solo hubiera sido anoche para ti, ¿sabes qué significa?

—Significa que viajaste astralmente a través del espacio _y_ el tiempo —dice él.

—Completamos el circuito —el mago concuerda. Una chispa azul brilla en sus ojos por un momento y él se estremece—. No hay causa y efecto, solo un circuito. Un _círculo._ Envié a Claudie aquí solo porque te vi en un sueño.

Stiles asiente lentamente—  Y tú solo nos viste en un sueño porque la enviaste aquí.

No hay causa y efecto. No hay pollo y huevo. Solo un círculo.

—Eso es extraño como la _mierda_ —el mago hace una sonrisa-mueca de nuevo, y luego se contorsiona sobre la cama cuando otra oleada de dolor lo ataca—. Oh, mierda. _Mierda._

Deaton da un paso adelante. Está sosteniendo una taza de café. Stiles no tiene idea de que haya ahí, pero huele a lodo rancio.

El mago se retuerce, alejándose—  No, no más, hombre, por favor.

—Stiles, si no te lo bebes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Moriré más _rápido_? Alan, ya está. _Terminé con esto_ , ¿okey?

Deaton le sostiene la mirada por un momento, luego da un paso atrás.

—Ni siquiera sé de dónde pudieron conseguir esos imbéciles alguien que hiciera un hechizo como ese, pero el maldito me atrapó antes de que pudiera seguir a Claudie. Solo estaba a un segundo, un segundo atrás de ella.

—Semanas —susurra Stiles.

El mago cierra los ojos por un momento. Una pequeña sonrisa se extiende en la comisura de sus labios— Es tan wibbly wobbly timey wimey.[1]

Stiles ni siquiera se puede reír de la referencia que nadie más en la habitación entiende. Su pecho duele.

El mago abre los ojos y levanta las manos hasta donde puede verlas— Un hechizo como este… Jesús, querrás jamás ver un hechizo como este en estos lados —cierra los ojos brevemente y luego los aprieta con fuerza. Cuando los abre de nuevo, están llenos de lágrimas—. Toda nuestra manada se fue. Toda la ciudad, tal vez. Fueron tan valientes. Tan malditamente valientes.

Stiles no cree haber oído algo tan aterrador en su vida.

No quiere que sus amigos sean valientes.

Quiere que vivan.

—Terminé —dice el mago. Una lágrima se desliza por su rostro—. Solo… solo una cosa más y habré terminado.

 

×

 

Las manos de Stiles tiemblan mientras viste a Claude en su enterizo verde. Es con el que llegó. También encuentra su manta, esa que venía de su _Tata,_ y su osito de peluche. Claude está somnolienta, flexible y suave.

—No recordarás esto —le murmura a ella—. Dios, espero que no.

Allison y Lydia están sentadas juntas en el sofá, mirándolo.

Los lobos están inquietos, caminando por todas partes. Stiles no sabe si se trata de la angustia de su alfa la que los coloca tan tensos o si es la _suya._ El mago los llamó su _manada._ No la de Derek. Lo que sea que eso signifique, cualquiera que fuera su conexión con la manada de su propia realidad, tal vez ellos puedan sentir un eco de eso aquí.

—Espera —dice Scott cuando Stiles carga a Claude en brazos. Se inclina para ajustar la manga de su enterizo—. Así está mejor.

Stiles besa a Claude en la cabeza y ella hace un sonido, como murmurando.

— ¿Estás bien, amigo? —pregunta Scott en voz baja.

—No lo sé —no es Stiles quien se está quemando de adentro hacia fuera—. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy sintiendo justo ahora.

Quiere subir las escaleras corriendo y arrastrar a Derek fuera de la habitación. Demostrarle que él es _Stiles,_ que está vivo, que está bien y que no todo terminó en el fuego, y puede _probarlo._ Dios, pueden probarlo si tan solo les dieran una oportunidad en este universo.

—Okey —la frente de Scott está arrugada en preocupación.

Stiles le asiente y sube a Claude por las escaleras.

Ella no recordará esto.

Entra en la habitación.

— ¡Buh! —Claude mira del uno al otro, sus ojos tan grandes como los de un búho. Entonces chilla, encantada,

—Claudie —susurra el mago. Intenta sentarse, pero llora con el movimiento. Dolor y frustración salen de él en oleadas. Su papá lo toma de los hombros con gentileza y lo ayuda a sentarse, luego Derek se desliza detrás de él en la cama y lo sostiene desde allí.

El mago se inclina hacia atrás sobre él, temblando. Stiles puede ver dónde la mano de Derek está sobre el abdomen del mago. Líneas negras se ven en sus venas cuando le quita un poco del dolor.

—No demasiado, Der —el mago murmura—. No demasiado.

Stiles da unos pasos adelante y la coloca entre sus brazos.

Ella no recordará esto.

_Por favor, no la dejes recordar esto._

Ella es muy joven para saber que él está atravesando tanto dolor. Es muy joven para saber que no debería estar trepándolo, que no debería rebotar sobre él, que no debería cavar sus manos y pies dentro de sus quemaduras.

Sin embargo, el sonido que él hace no es solo dolor físico, Stiles lo sabe. Es el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose.

Stiles coloca la manta y el osito junto a ellos. No puede mirar a Derek o a su papá.

—Claudie —el mago susurra—, crecerás tan feliz aquí —levanta una mano temblorosa para acariciarle el cabello.

— ¡Buh!

— _A-a-a, a-a-a_ —le canta el mago—, _byly sobie kotki dwa. A-a-a, kotki dwa, szarobure, szarobure obydwa_ —sus brazos están temblando, demasiado débiles como para sostenerla—. _Ach, śpij, kochanie, jesli gwiazdke z nieba chcesz - dostaniesz_.

Derek rodea con sus brazos el pecho del mago.

_Si quieres una estrella del cielo, te daré una._

—Okey —murmura el mago—. Okey, alguien tiene que cogerla ahora.

Sus ojos se quedan en Stiles. Él parpadea y lágrimas calientes se deslizan por sus mejillas. Hay miles de cosas que quiere decirle – _lo siento. Desearía conocerte. Cuidaré de ella. Nunca te odié_ -, pero él lo sabe. Lo sabe, porque le está dando a Claude a él.

Stiles se inclina para atraparla.

—Eres una chispa —el mago susurra—. Podrías ser más. Puedes tener lo que nosotros tuvimos.

Stiles se endereza, Claude aferrándose a él. Por un momento no sabe a lo que se refiere el mago, luego ve cuando sus manos se deslizan sobre su abdomen y su mirada se detiene en su hija como si estuviera recordando cuando la llevó dentro.

Stiles atrapa la mirada de Derek.

—Buh —dice Claude—. ¡Buh Buh!

—Buh Buh —el mago murmura y luego se gira débilmente dentro del abrazo de Derek para llorar.

 

×

 

Stiles no vuelve a su habitación. Lleva a Claude al primer piso y la deja a cargo de la manada. La manada. Ni siquiera piensa en sus viejas divisiones: los betas de Derek y sus amigos. Todos son manada. Luego sube de nuevo. Se recuesta contra la pared afuera de la puerta de su habitación y se desliza hasta que está sentado en el suelo, sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas temblorosas, su cabeza descansando en sus rodillas.

Scott se sienta junto a él.

En todo lo que Stiles puede pensar es en que no se supone que así fuera el día. Se supone que recordarían este día con carnes y pie, y Claude chapoteando en su piscina. No esto.

El mago ya no está lucido.

El dolor es demasiado para él.

—Ya no quiero… Ya no quiero beber esa cosa más, Alan.

—Esta es diferente —el tono de Deaton es tranquilo—. Este te ayudará a dormir.

—Okey. Okey.

No pasa mucho hasta cuando ya no sabe dónde está. Cree que el papá de Stiles es su papá y que Derek es su Derek.

—Der —Stiles lo escucha decir, su voz brillante con asombro—, ¡pensé que estabas muerto!

—Ni con un rasguño, Stiles —dice Derek y él no sabe de dónde saca las fuerzas para sonreír y que su tono se vuelva tan suave.

—Ohmidios, eso es genial. Es tan jodidamente genial —su aliento se acaba—. ¿Acabo de decir _jodidamente_ en frente de mi papá?

—Sí, lo hiciste.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Papá, lo siento!

—Supongo que estás castigado, hijo.

— ¿Sí? No suena… —su voz se acaba y Stiles sostiene su aliento en anticipación enfermiza— No suena tan mal.

Hay silencio por unos minutos. Luego la puerta de la habitación se abre y Melissa sale. Le da una mirada a él y Scott sentados en el pasillo y, sin decir nada, se sienta al otro lado de Stiles y de repente se encuentra en un sándwich McCall.

— ¿Papá? —el mago pregunta después de un tiempo.

— ¿Sí, Stiles?

—Estoy muy cansado. Gracias por cuidarme. Eres el mejor.

Stiles puede saber que su papá está trabajando duro para mantener la voz firme— Solo por ti, hijo.

Luego, con una voz que apenas es un susurro, dice— Te amo, Der.

Stiles se cubre la boca con las manos para ahogar el sollozo que sale cuando Derek responde:

—También te amo, Stiles. Siempre lo haré.

Después de eso todo es silencioso.

 

×

 

La manada se va de a pocos, silenciosos y tranquilos.

Stiles no los escucha irse.

Se acurruca en la cama de su papá hasta que él se le une.

Cuando tenía ocho, cuando su mamá acababa de morir, durmió en la cama de su papá por semanas. Una parte de él quería dormir en el mismo sitio de su mamá. Otra parte de él estaba aterrada de que si dejaba a su papá fuera de vista, él también se iría.

Recuerda levantarse entonces y escuchar a su papá llorar. Cuando tenía ocho, estaba un poco avergonzado de eso. Su papá ya era grande y un oficial de policía, y no se suponía que llorara toda la noche como si fuera un niño pequeño y asustadizo. Ese era el rol de Stiles.

Ahora, sin embargo, Stiles entiende mejor que eso.

Ahora abraza a su papá y no le importa una mierda si es un hombre adulto y está llorando. Acaba de pasar horas viendo a su hijo morir. No importa de qué realidad fuera. No importa si no fue real.

—Nunca me hagas eso —dice su papá, su rostro húmedo presionado contra su hombro—. Nunca.

Stiles solo cierra los ojos, porque no cree que esa sea una promesa que pueda hacer.

—Te amo, hijo —dice su papá.

—También te amo, papá.

Espera hasta que su papá esté dormido para bajar las escaleras y estar con Claude y Derek. Claude está dormida envuelta en una manta sobre una gran cobija extendida en el suelo de la habitación. Derek está sentado en el sofá, pero cuando Stiles aparece por la puerta, está de pie en un instante, arrastrándolo en un abrazo fuerte.

—Nunca me dejes ir —dice él.

—No lo haré —le dice Derek—. No lo haré.

Algún día, Stiles lo sabe, ese ‘Te amo’ será para él.

 

 

 

[1] Referencia al programa de TV, Doctor WHO. Juego de palabras en inglés.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a todas las personitas maravillosas que comentaron, dejaron sus kudos y bookmarks en el episodio anterior; se los regalo con todo el cariño por estar ahí y darle una oportunidad a la traducción ;D  
> Pd: Ya saben, si hay algún error o algo, díganme y lo edito al tiro~

 

Le toma una semana para que las pesadillas se detengan.

Stiles sueña que se está quemando de adentro hacia fuera.

Sueña que está intentando alcanzar a Derek, a Claude, pero que no puede.

Sueña que su papá está llorando sobre su lecho de muerte.

Le toma a eso una semana el detenerse y otra semana más para que tenga el coraje suficiente para preguntarle a su papá y Derek qué pasó con el cuerpo del mago.

Derek lo lleva a un lugar en el bosque que no cree haber visto antes. No es nada especial, piensa, solo un pequeño afloramiento rocoso que lleva a un cañón en seguida. Una cama de cala seca se extiende a través de ese espacio.

Luego ve las iniciales talladas en uno de los árboles.

Hay una larga lista de ellas, unas debajo de las otras, algunas tan antiguas que casi se han borrado por el ambiente. Todas las iniciales terminan en H.

—De noche puedes ver casi todo el cielo —le dice Derek—. Cuando era un niño, mi mamá me trajo aquí y me mostró todo el lugar. Era una especie de tradición. Nos sentábamos aquí por horas y me enseñaba los nombres de las constelaciones.

Claude, atrapada en el canguro de pecho de Derek, patea las piernas y chilla hacia el bosque debajo de su sombrero rosa de dinosaurio.

— ¿Él está aquí?

—Sus cenizas —dice Derek—. No podíamos…

Arriesgarnos a un entierro. Sería malditamente difícil de explicar si algún caminante venía y se topaba con la tumba poco profunda, o tal vez encontrar algún animal salvaje desenterrándolo. Incluso después de años, un rostro puede ser reconstruido por un equipo forense, ¿y cómo explicaría el sheriff de Beacon Hills que el cuerpo que encontraron en el bosque lucía exactamente igual al de su hijo? Oh, ¿y los ADNs similares? Esa es una pelea que nadie necesita.

Stiles pasea los dedos por un conjunto de iniciales. _LH._ ¿Laura Hale? — Será mejor que traigas a Claude cuando sea lo suficientemente grande, porque yo no puedo explicarle la diferencia entre mi trasero y _Equuleus._

Derek levanta las cejas.

—Esa fue una broma astronómica —explica Stiles—. Es una constelación.

Derek bufa.

Él se inclina y planta un sonoro beso en la cabeza de Claude— Aparentemente, papi no es el astrónomo que cree que es. Mejor te quedas conmigo para las cosas de ciencia, Claudie.

Ella chilla con deleite.

Stiles le sonríe a Derek— Es agradable. Es un buen lugar. Siento el no haberlo hecho contigo. La cosa de las, um, cenizas.

No había estado listo para lidiar con ellos, no hasta hoy.

—Tu papá vino conmigo —dice Derek.

Stiles se siente peor— Odio que papá y tú hayan tenido que verlo morir.

—Yo también —dice Derek. Coloca una de sus manos en el rostro de Stiles y él se inclina ante el contacto. Derek desliza gentilmente su pulgar sobre su pómulo—. Pero estoy feliz de que no haya tenido que hacerlo solo.

—Yo también — ¿cómo fue que lo llamó el mago? _Selflesswolf._

Pasará un largo tiempo, Stiles lo sabe, antes de que pueda separar sus recuerdos del mago del terror, antes de que pueda pensar en él de nuevo sin sentir miedo y el corazón roto. Pero sabe que eventualmente lo hará. Sus recuerdos sobre él siempre estarán teñidos con tristeza, pero tal vez algún día será más agradable. Tal vez algún día incluso habrá algo que sea precioso sobre ellos.

Stiles le contará a Claude lo valiente y fuerte que era. Sobre cómo no hubo poder en el universo que le impidiera el sostenerla a ella una última vez. Luego le contará qué ten valientes fueron Papi y el abuelo, y cómo fueron capaces de hacer que se sintiera amado hasta el final.

Tal vez algún día dejará de estar asustado de que algo rasgue el velo entre las realidades y los atrape a través de la brecha. Deaton le ha dicho que es increíblemente raro, que debería ser imposible, que el mago era…

_Increíble._

_Inconcebible._

_Inimaginablemente poderoso._

Deaton dice que nadie más debería ser capaz de hacer eso. Dice que nadie debió haberlo hecho en primer lugar.

Stiles se pregunta sobre la chispa en su interior. Se pregunta si debería nutrirla. Se pregunta si algún día arderá hasta tal punto de incinerarlo con ella. No todo tiene que terminar en fuego, en polvo –él cree en eso-, pero tiene un poco de miedo sobre ella ahora, supone. No quiere ser como el mago. No quiere morir así.

Recarga la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol y mira con una ligera sonrisa cómo Derek saca a Claude de su portador y juega con ella cerca de los pinos.

El Increíble Mago Stiles era un freak. Bueno, no fue así como lo dijo Deaton, pero era a lo que se refería. Incluso con años de arduo entrenamiento, Stiles jamás tendrá una fracción de ese poder.

Él está, increíblemente, bien con eso. Excepto por una cosa…

— _Puedes tener lo que nosotros tuvimos_ —el mago le había susurrado.

Stiles se frota las manos sobre el abdomen e intenta imaginarse cómo sería. Una parte de él cree que es raro el incluso preguntárselo. Pero luego mira hacia Derek y Claude, y sabe que no hay nada más perfecto en el universo.

Derek lo mira y levanta las cejas.

Stiles se avergüenza y encuentra una rama a la que mirar.

Ni siquiera han tenido sexo y Stiles ya está planeando bebés y un ‘felices para siempre’. Estúpido. Tiene dieciséis. Tiene que graduarse de la escuela. Y luego preocuparse por la universidad. Aunque siempre puede tomarse un descanso de la universidad, ¿no? Porque el libro de bebés había hablado de la brecha ideal entre hermanos y…

Y, mierda. Sí que está planeando ser una mamá adolescente.

Alguien deténgalo, por favor.

Stiles recoge la rama y traza algunas secuencias en la tierra con ella. No puede dejar de sonreír tontamente.

Así que quiere ser un adolescente embarazado.

¿Y qué demonios?

Esto es Beacon Hills. Esto es magia. Esta es la vida del chico que corre con lobos.

Las reglas normales no aplican.

 

×

 

La escuela es mejor.

Todos se sientan juntos a la hora del almuerzo: la manada de Derek y sus amigos. Stiles no nota las divisiones. A veces verá a Lydia caminar hacia Algebra con Boyd, o verá a Allison inclinarse sobre Isaac por alguna broma, o a Érica demandando un paseo en la moto de Scott; y podría jurar por lo que quieran que jamás vio esto venir, pero está orgulloso. Algunas veces Danny u otros chicos del equipo de Lacrosse se sientan con ellos y Stiles se pregunta si son accidentalmente populares ahora.

No está del todo seguro, ya que nunca fue popular antes.

Pero luego piensa en que no, no son exactamente populares. Solo no les importa una mierda. Tiene a Lydia, que una vez fue la chica más popular en la escuela –rica, bonita, y, bueno, también una perra- hasta Boyd, quien era más callado y solitario, y Stiles mismo, quien era el chico raro y con mente dispersa. Ahora desafían lo convencional y a las personas les gusta eso.

Stiles es, de hecho, más feliz en la escuela de lo que lo ha sido nunca.

También es mucho más feliz con Claude y con Derek, ya sea en su casa o en el loft, donde sea que no tenga que pretender que es el niñero de Claude si alguien los ve en público. También está bastante seguro de que hay un rumor en la escuela de que está saliendo con un hombre mayor con un hijo, y no está seguro de qué demonios le hace eso a su reputación.

Oh, bueno. Al menos las personas saben su nombre, ¿cierto?

No puede esperar a ser lo suficientemente mayor para decirle a todos que Claude también es su hija.

Extrañamente, es su papá quien deja salir de vez en cuando las pistas.

Stiles le está llevando la cena a la estación de policía un miércoles por la tarde. Derek y él están de camino hacia el loft para encontrarse con la manada y ver una película, y Claude no se quedará quieta en el auto mientras están fuera del trabajo de su abuelo, así que la llevan con ellos para saludar.

Hacen todo el camino hasta la oficina de su papá— Sí, este es mi amigo Derek y su hija, Claudie. Sí, es linda, ¿verdad? —y es allí cuando Stiles lo ve:

— ¿En serio, papá? ¿Tienes una foto de Claude en tu mesa?

No solo de Claude, sino de ella sentada en el regazo de Stiles mostrando sus nuevos dientes a la cámara mientras chilla. Y Derek está sentado junto a ellos, un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Claude es la única mirando a la cámara. Derek y Stiles se están viendo el uno al otro, lo que le explica porqué no recuerda cuándo tomaron la foto.

Hace una mueca— ¡Papá! ¡No podríamos vernos más como pareja aun si lo intentáramos! ¿Qué vas a decir si alguien te pregunta?

Su papá pega sus pulgares a su cinturón— Bueno, probablemente les preguntaré qué hacen cerca de mi oficina y mi mesa. Usualmente, mi hijo es el único lo suficientemente fastidioso para creerse el dueño del lugar.

Oh. _Oh._ Derek _no_ se acaba de reír.

— ¡Papá, estoy hablando en serio!

Su papá le aprieta el hombro— Hijo, si alguien pregunta, les diré que ese es mi hijo, su novio y la hija de su novio. Porque, escucha, tal vez no soy capaz de decir la verdad, pero no hay nada en el mundo que me detendrá de poner una foto de mi nieta en la mesa, ¿okey?

—Bien —bufa Stiles, girándose para no dejarle saber a su papá lo complacido que está.

—Ahora, ¿qué hay de mi cena?

—Un zucchini y ensalada de col con champiñones —anuncia él y coloca la bolsa en la mesa.

Su papá se ve como un animal acorralado.

¡Que se sirva con gusto!

—Y no ordenarás una hamburguesa con papas fritas —le dice Stiles—. No cometas un error, lo s _abré._

—Seguro, hijo —dice su papá. Toma a Claude de los brazos de Derek—. ¿Y cómo está mi princesa, huh?

—Papá, no haremos toda esa cosa de roles de género.

—Lo sé —dice su papá—. Pero Claudie sabe que estaba hablando de la princesa Leía, ¿verdad, Claudie?

— ¡Buh!

Su papá es incorregible.

—Okey, iré donde Derek para una noche de películas con la manada —dice Stiles—. Estaré en casa a media noche.

—A las once —dice su papá—. Noche de escuela.

Stiles rueda los ojos— Bien.

— ¿Quién tiene a Claude ésta noche? —pregunta su papá.

—Yo —dice Derek.

—Supongo que te veré después entonces, princesa —besa a Claude en la cabeza y se ríe cuando ella cierra los ojos—. Okey. ¡Bye bye!

— ¡Buh pah!

La mandíbula de Stiles se cae— ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué acaba de decir? ¿ _Pah_? ¿Qué es Pah?

¿Es de Grandpa[1]? ¿Su papá los acaba de vencer a Derek y a él en la primera palabra de Claude? ¿O solo fue un sonido nuevo? ¿En verdad lo puede colocar en su lista de bebés como su primera palabra? Porque de hecho ya puso _buh_ ahí (aunque en teoría no sea una palabra) porque ya estaba cansado de toda la lista en blanco mirándolo siempre.

—Lo estás sobre analizando, hijo —le dice su papá.

—Es lo que él hace —dice Derek irónicamente, inclinándose para tomar a una inquieta Claude de vuelta—. Me aseguraré de que esté en casa para las once.

—Gracias, hijo —dice su papá y el corazón de Stiles se detiene un momento cuando escucha lo que su papá acaba de decirle. A quién le estaba hablando.

_Mierda._

Este es un gran momento, ¿cierto?

_El más grande._

Stiles no está seguro de sí debería señalarlo o actuar normal como si no hubiera oído nada, aunque sí lo hizo, pero no es como si fuera la gran cosa. Se congela en su lugar, incapaz de tomar una decisión.

Derek lo golpea gentilmente en la espalda— Lo estás sobre analizando.

Stiles lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos.

Detrás de ellos, su papá deja escapar una risa— Mejor te lo llevas lejos, Derek, antes de que, ya sabes, convierta este momento en algo extraño.

—Sí —dice Derek, tomando a Stiles por la muñeca—, odiaríamos que eso pasara.

Stiles es consciente de que esta boqueando como un pez, pero no puede detenerse.

—Estoy bien —consigue decir a lo último, cuando Derek lo está arrastrando a la puerta—. Estoy totalmente bien, y cool, y lo que sea. ¡Adiós, papá!

— ¡Adiós, Stiles! —la risa de su papá los sigue por el pasillo.

 

×

 

La noche de películas es un fracaso total.

Stiles mira las seis pizzas en la mesa, luego revisa su teléfono de nuevo.

_Jodidamente increíble._

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la manada le han dado alguna excusa de mierda de por qué no pueden quedar. Y Derek acaba de gastar más de cincuenta dólares en la pizza.

—Esto es… —baja la voz para que Claude, colocando bloques juntos en la esquina, no lo escuche— _¡malditamente_ ridículo!

Derek se encoge de hombros— No importa.

— ¡Sí lo hace! —Stiles le coloca un dedo en el pecho— Tú eres el Alfa. ¡ _Es una falta de respeto_!

—Um, ¿en serio? —Las cejas de Derek hacen algo complicado— No quiero faltarle el respeto a ti y a tu hipocresía flagrante, Stiles, pero tú eres el miembro más irrespetuoso de esta manada. Probablemente de cualquier manada. Siempre. De toda la historia. Y en cada realidad del multiverso.

—Wow —dice él—. Estoy feliz de que no quisieras decírmelo o habría sido un golpe fuerte —frunce el ceño—. ¡Der, mira toda esa pizza!

Derek se encoge de hombros de nuevo— La colocaré en el microondas.

— ¡Pero, vamos! —Stiles coloca el teléfono en la cara de Derek— Mira este de Scott. Dice que tiene que estudiar. _Scott._ Dejando de lado el hecho de que los exámenes fueron la semana anterior, ¿desde cuándo Scott escoge estudiar en vez de ver películas? ¡Sus pobres decisiones de vida son el por qué está en constante riesgo de fallar! —desliza el dedo por la pantalla— Y Isaac dijo que tenía una emergencia de comprar bufandas, algo que creo por completo porque se vuelve un total imbécil con respecto a las bufandas, pero ya que lo estaba molestando durante el almuerzo de hoy mientras usaba una, sé que es una mentira. ¡Y Lydia! Lydia solo dijo que la noche de películas ahora es una noche de _citas._ ¿Puedes creer eso? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba viendo a alguien y…

Deja de hablar cuando ve el color subir en las mejillas de Derek.

Bueno, _mierda._

Revisa el mensaje de Lydia de nuevo: _Así que, la noche de películas ahora se convirtió en noche de cita. Xoxo._

Eso, um, se lee diferente la segunda vez.

—Oh, dulce zombi Jesús —murmura él, su rostro quemando—. Es _nuestra_ noche de cita —casi no puede soportar el mirar a Derek— ¿Sabías sobre esto?

—No. Lo juro.

—Oh, dios —Stiles se pica el puente de la nariz— Amigo, si hubiera sabido que era una noche de cita, hubiera usado algo con menos plátano aplastado en ello.

_Gracias, Claude._

— ¿No estás enojado?

— ¿Por qué estaría enojado? —pregunta Stiles. En serio, ¿por qué? Aunque hubiera preferido que todos sus amigos no se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para conseguir que Derek y él entraran en los pantalones del otro, no mal gastará esta oportunidad de hacer un par de cosas divertidas y de adultos con Derek. _Carpe diem,_ ¿verdad? Abre la caja de pizza— Así que. Hagamos esto. Primero pizza, luego película ¿y luego nos besamos y esas cosas?

Derek traga en seco— Um. Okey.

Stiles le pone la pizza en la cara.

_Increíble._

_×_

Claude está dormida para las siete treinta.

Derek y Stiles suben a la habitación del primero. Eso no tiene que significar nada, se dice Stiles. No significa que vayan a tener sexo. Solo significa que no quiere que Claude se despierte y vea a sus papás besándose en el sofá.

En su lugar, se besan en la cama de Derek y le toma a Stiles segundos - _nanosegundos_ \- el ponerse duro y empezar a restregarse contra el muslo de Derek como la última vez. A excepción de que está vez está recostado en su cama y Derek es un peso caliente encima de él, y tienen mucha ropa. Muchísima ropa. Stiles se retuerce, intentando levantar los dedos hacia Derek, pero él le atrapa las manos y se las coloca sobre la cabeza. Los presiona contra la manta, y wow, okey, de repente Stiles entiende porqué a las personas a veces les gusta estar atadas. ¿Porque la idea de Derek teniendo el control total de su cuerpo? Eso es _caliente._

—Der, vamos —suena completamente como un niño lloriqueando y ni siquiera le importa. Enreda las piernas alrededor de los muslos de Derek, intentando arrastrarlo más cerca. Pero Derek es demasiado fuerte, demonios— ¡Derek!

Derek le lame los labios— ¿Qué quieres, Stiles?

—Quiero… —no puede dejar de ver su boca— Quiero… —¿cuál era la pregunta?

—No voy a dejar que te restriegues contra mi esta vez —dice Derek en voz baja y Stiles casi se encoge de vergüenza al recordarse restregando contra el muslo de Derek la vez anterior, como un cachorro sobre-excitado—. No cuando por fin puedo poner mi boca en tu pene.

_Santa. Madre. De. Dios._

—Sí —respira—. ¡Sí, eso suena mucho mejor!

La sonrisa de Derek es prácticamente malvada— Mantén tus manos ahí arriba, ¿okey?

Stiles asiente con la garganta seca.

Derek se coloca de pie. Alcanza el borde de su henley y se la quita por la cabeza.

Tiene muchos músculos abdominales. En serio. Ni siquiera es un six pack. Eso es un six pack con otro six pack solo por si acaso. Stiles quiere recorrer cada tramo de esos músculos, de su piel, con sus dedos. Y luego con su lengua. Su pene palpita en sus pantalones cuando lo imagina y se retuerce de nuevo.

Derek camina hacia la cama. Gracias a los jeans apretados Stiles está seguro de que no es el único con una erección. Derek se lleva una mano a la entrepierna y se ajusta a si mismo mientras se arrodilla en la cama, y esa puede que sea la cosa más caliente que Stiles ha visto. Porque él lo hizo. De alguna manera el flaco, pálido y débil humano Stiles colocó duro a Derk.

La vida está llena de sorpresas, ¿verdad?

—Tu turno —dice Derek y desliza la camisa de Stiles hacia arriba. Sus manos son calientes contra su piel y él siente escalofríos. Derek traza las manos hacia arriba con lentitud, como si no pudiera tocar suficiente de su piel. Casi se rompe el labio cuando los dedos de Derek acarician sus pezones, luego los _pellizca._

— ¡Joder! —casi se sale de la cama.

—Shh —Derek toma la oportunidad para quitarle la camiseta y lanzarla al suelo— ¿Te gusta eso?

—Amigo, me gusta _todo._

Derek lo empuja gentilmente de nuevo a la cama y lo sigue. Se acaricia contra la garganta de Stiles un momento, besando y lamiéndolo y llenándolo con su esencia, luego mueve su boca más abajo.

Stiles gime cuando la lengua de Derek le roza el pezón izquierdo. Luego - _joder_ \- lo coge entre los dientes. Luego Derek cambia y hace lo mismo con el otro. Luego el izquierdo, luego el derecho de nuevo, hasta que Stiles está buscando aire, su pene completamente duro apareciendo por la banda de su ropa interior, su cuerpo moviéndose inquieto, buscando más.

—Por favor, Der —gime Stiles, inseguro de qué es lo que quiere. Cualquier cosa que Derek pueda darle, piensa—. Por favor.

La boca de Derek se desplaza hacia abajo, dejando un rastro caliente de besos desde su ombligo hacia más abajo. Stiles chilla vergonzosamente poco viril cuando llega a sus jeans. Derek se arrodilla y él lo observa, sin aliento, mientras abre el botón de sus pantalones y baja el cierre.

—Oh —susurra.

Derek enreda sus dedos en la cintura de sus jeans y tira de ellos. También consigue llevarse su ropa interior en el camino y Stiles pierde la respiración cuando su erección es libre de repente y Derek la está mirando y, joder…

¿Está bien?

¿Es de la forma correcta?

¿Del tamaño adecuado?

¿Debió haberse afeitado o encerado o algo?

¿Qué pasa si hay algo _mal_ con él?

—Stiles, eres tan malditamente caliente —Derek encuentra su mirada—. Quiero chuparte, pero no creo que yo resista mucho. ¿Podemos intentar algo más?

—Lo que sea —dice él antes de que se le ocurra que eso es algo tonto para decir, a excepción de que este es _Derek_ y Stiles confía en él. Lo ama.

Derek se levanta de nuevo y le quita los pantalones y la ropa interior. Luego se quita sus propios jeans y él aparta sus ojos al principio, ¿pero _por qué?_ Tiene permitido mirar. Así que lo hace. Derek no está apenado como él. Tal vez es un poco más grande. No es más largo, sin embargo, pero demonios, sí que es _grande,_ y sin duda más grueso.

Stiles se lame los labios.

Luego se avergüenza porque se lamió los labios cuando estaba mirando el pene de Derek.

Derek le sonríe y se trepa de nuevo en la cama— Coloca tus piernas a mi alrededor de nuevo.

—Okey —dice Stiles, pero entonces lo golpean los nervios—. Um, Der, no creo que esté listo para… um, ya sabes.

—No voy a penetrarte —dice Derek y, ¿hay palabra más horrible en el mundo que _penetrar_? No lo cree. Él se deja caer sobre Stiles y alinea sus penes juntos—. Solo así, ¿okey?

Oh, okey. Frotarse. Stiles está a bordo de eso. Se relaja un poco y enreda sus piernas detrás de Derek. Él busca en la almohada debajo suyo y saca un tubo de lubricante.

— ¿En serio? ¿Mantienes eso ahí?

—Sabía que vendrías esta noche —dice Derek y luego se avergüenza—. No sabía que estaríamos haciendo esto, pero yo… ah…

— ¿Te masturbas después de que pasas tiempo conmigo? —pregunta Stiles, sintiéndose mal cuando en verdad ve a Derek avergonzado— ¡Amigo, yo también! ¡Por completo!

Derek llena su mano de lubricante y luego la desliza en medio de sus cuerpos— Las tuyas también —dice él.

Oh, dios. Es como sostener manos de la manera más sucia posible. Manos resbaladizas calientes contra sus miembros. Stiles deja caer la cabeza mientras Derek y él se restriegan contra el otro con los dedos entrelazados y sus penes moviéndose entre sí. Derek le lame y succiona en la zona del pulso y Stiles gime y se retuerce.

—Oh, dios —gime—. Jesús. Der. ¡ _Derek_!

Derek gruñe, apretándolos a ambos, y Stiles se contorsiona y se viene. Hay d _emasiado_ y le toma un tiempo darse cuenta de que Derek también se ha venido, y todo es tan caliente y sucio y pegajoso y a él ni siquiera le importa.

Saca su mano pegajosa y la arrastra contra la barba de Derek antes de que él tome sus mejillas con ambas manos y le mueva la cabeza hacia un costado para darle un beso suave— Eso fue increíble, Hotwolf.

Derek le muerde el labio inferior— La próxima vez te la chuparé.

Stiles mira al reloj al lado de la cama— Der, ni siquiera son las ocho. Creo que podemos hacerlo al menos tres veces más antes de mi toque de queda.

Derek bufa una risa— Suena como un reto.

Stiles ladea una ceja— ¿Estás abordo?

Derek levanta las cejas— ¿En verdad lo dudas?

No, no lo hace.

No del todo.

 

×

 

Stiles llega a casa faltando diez para las once, avergonzado, cansado y deshidratado.

Su papá está viendo TV— ¿Una buena noche?

Pretende no darse cuenta de que es una pregunta.

— ¡Buenas noches! —grita y corre escaleras arriba.

— ¡Puedo ver los chupetones!

— ¡La! ¡La! ¡La! —le grita Stiles de vuelta, las manos sobre sus oídos.

Okey, entonces su papá le dijo a Derek ‘hijo’ esta noche. No le disparará ahora, ¿o sí?

O, si lo hace, al menos se sentirá muy mal sobre ello.

Stiles se consuela en eso.

 

 

 

[1] La traducción es 'abuelo' en español, sin embargo lo dejé en inglés para que tuviera sentido con lo que dijo Claude.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recién pude colocar mis manos sobre el computador (literalmente. Es una larga y triste historia), pero espero que les guste lo que se viene en esta recta final (spoiler: es hermoso).  
> Like always, si hay algún error o detalle, avísenme y lo corrijo ;)

 

Claude da sus primeros pasos la semana antes del cumpleaños número veintitrés de Derek. Más tarde, cuando Stiles reproduce el video para su papá, está un poco borroso y la mayoría del audio es de él gritando con exaltación: ‘Derek, ¿lo estás viendo? ¿Lo estás viendo, Derek? ¿Lo estás grabando? ¡Derek! ¡Te lo estás perdiendo!’ Afortunadamente, una vez que Claude se enganche a eso de caminar no habrá nadie que la detenga, así que habrán un montón de oportunidades para capturar el momento.

Su vocabulario también está avanzando a pasos agigantados. A Stiles se le mete en la cabeza que será el mejor regalo de cumpleaños para Derek si Claude lo llama ‘Daddy’; y él la entrena por días, mostrándole fotos de Derek en su teléfono y repitiendo la palabra tantas veces que pierde el sentido.

Es bastante obvio que Stiles es un buen entrenador porque la mañana después de la luna llena, cuando Derek viene para recogerla –pero todo un día antes de su cumpleaños-, Claude lo saluda con un burbujeo de— ¡Dah Dah!

Derek llora.

Lobo sensible.

Stiles también llora, porque es algo que sus padres reales hubieran celebrado.

Derek sabe lo que está pensando, como siempre. Enrolla sus brazos alrededor de él— La mejor forma de honrar su sacrificio es amándola.

Todavía está un poco emocional cuando llega a la escuela y le recuerda a todos sobre el cumpleaños de Derek el viernes en la noche. Stiles tiene un plan. Van a hacer su fiesta en la reserva. Habrá mantas de picnic y cojines. Habrá luces de colores y velas en tarros de cristal. Se verá como algo salido de una película. La clase de película donde el chico romántico sin dinero pero con mucho amor (Stiles) corteja a la chica más caliente del mundo (Derek).

Tal vez es mejor para todos que Stiles jamás comparte eso con Derek.

Se desliza en su asiento durante la clase de inglés, abre su cuaderno y va a la lista sobre el cumpleaños. Todo el mundo está trayendo comida porque, sí, Stiles no tiene dinero. No después de que le compró ese atuendo a Claude para la fiesta, de todas formas. Además, el jeep está haciendo ese extraño sonido de nuevo, así que le costará. Se siente un poco mal porque no le ha comprado un regalo, pero luego recuerda que Derek no es tan apegado a las posesiones. De ahí el gran gesto romántico.

Lydia se sienta junto a él e inspecciona sus uñas. Están perfectamente brillantes, como siempre. Luego se asoma hacia su lista— ¿Comida y bebida para tantas personas? Necesitarás más de dos refrigeradores —saca el lápiz labial de su bolso—. Yo llevaré otro.

—Eres la mejor, Lyds.

—No me llames así —abre su libro de inglés—. Además, ¿necesitamos hablar de lo que usarás en la fiesta?

Stiles parpadea, luego se mira. Está usando jeans, sus converse y una camiseta cubierta por una de cuadros abierta— Um… ¿algo como esto?

Lydia frunce los labios— Hmm.

—Lyds —comienza él, pero luego ve la mirada que le da—. Lydia. A Derek no le importan cosas como esa.

—Sí —dice Lydia con un suspiro—, ¿pero no crees que le gustaría ver que hiciste un esfuerzo para hacerlo especial?

Stiles parpadea hacia la lista. Habrá _velas verdes._ En _tarros de cristal_ — Estoy haciendo algo especial.

¿La mejor parte? Dejando de lado que es un lobo amargado, y repetirle en contadas ocasiones a Stiles que él no ‘hace’ cumpleaños –como si fuera algo que se hace, en lugar de que se _tiene_ -, Derek está dejándolo hacer planes. Ni siquiera sabe de qué se trata y él le tiene prohibido intimidar a sus betas para descubrirlo.

Lydia golpea sus uñas contra la mesa— Okey, ¿entonces no crees que es algo extraño poner tanto esfuerzo en hacer que los árboles se vean bonitos sin hacer lo mismo por ti?

Stiles mastica su esfero. Tiene un punto.

—Además —dice Lydia, bajando la voz—, los mejores regalos vienen envueltos en el mejor papel.

Stiles siente su rostro comenzar a arder porque, okey, tiene una idea de qué puede darle a Derek de regalo, pero no es algo que pueda conservar. De hecho, es algo con lo que podría ayudar a Stiles a deshacerse de una vez por todas. Y ahora todo lo que puede imaginar es a Derek desenvolviéndolo.

Lydia sonríe— Hmm. Supongo que sé qué recibirá Derek por su cumpleaños.

—Eres malvada —le dice, porque por supuesto que descubrió cuáles eran sus planes. Primero, una mágica noche de picnic en la reserva. Segundo, hacerlo. Hacer La Cosa del Sexo real. Porque su cuerpo está listo y no se está volviendo loco cada vez que piensa en ello.

No del todo.

Cállense.

Stiles intenta recargarse casualmente contra el respaldo de su silla e ignorar a Lydia, pero falla y en su lugar se las arregla para botar todos sus papeles al suelo antes de que la clase comience.

 

×

 

—Gran noche la de mañana —dice su papá en la tarde cuando Stiles llega de la escuela y casi le da un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? _No._ ¿Qué?

Ese es un terrible intento de evasiva. Su papá lo ve cuando sube la mirada del reporte que estaba leyendo, sus gafas atascadas en su nariz, y estrecha los ojos— Estaba hablando de la fiesta de Derek. ¿De qué estabas hablando tú, Stiles?

Uh oh.

Su papá cierra el reporte y niega con la cabeza ligeramente— ¿Cómo demonios fue que lograste mentirme antes?

—Um… —su mente está en blanco. Completamente en blanco.

En todo en lo que puede pensar es en un paquete de doce condones que compró en la estación de gas ayer. Y tiró el recibo, ¿verdad? Está seguro de que lo hizo. No lo dejaría en cualquier parte para que su papá lo encuentre, ¿o sí?

Oh, dios.

Ahora en todo lo que puede pensar es en _condones, condones, condones._

Dichos condones está al fondo del cajón de su ropa interior.

Eso espera.

Su papá no va buscando por su habitación.

Eso espera _y_ ruega.

—Siéntate, Stiles.

Stiles se sienta del lado opuesto en la mesa de la cocina. Se pregunta si siempre va a ser así, si su papá siempre tendrá la habilidad de hacerlo sentir como si solo fuera un niño. Lo que, okey, es justo, tiene dieciséis, pero puede jurar que su papá lo seguirá haciendo diez o veinte años en el futuro.

—Tienes dieciséis —dice su papá y mierda, _sí_ lee mentes. Se frota la frente y suspira—. Escucha, sé que no puedo decirte qué hacer. Sé que tus circunstancias no son exactamente normales, pero solo quiero saber que serás cuidadoso.

—Lo haré —dice Stiles, tal vez un poco demasiado rápido—. ¡Compré condones!

Mierda.

¿Qué demonios está _mal con él?_

Su papá hace una mueca. Se ve adolorido físicamente— Estaba hablando en un sentido más emocional.

—Digo… —dice Stiles, intentando retractarse— no, no compré condones. ¿Para qué los necesitaría?

A excepción de que no hay forma de retractarse en esto.

—No, empecemos con eso —dice su papá—. ¿Sabes cómo poner un condón correctamente?

—Um, ¿sí?

—Porque conseguiré una banana justo ahora y te mostraré.

— ¡No es necesario, papá, lo juro! —esta charla será lo suficientemente extraña sin un acompañamiento visual.

Su papá se ve aliviado— Okey.

Stiles mira fijamente la mesa— Okey.

Espera que eso sea todo de La Charla, pero, aparentemente, su papá no ha terminado aún— Aprendí mucho de ti en las últimas semanas, hijo.

Stiles lo mira a los ojos, preocupado— ¿Ah, sí?

—No es todo malo, no te preocupes —se burla su papá con suavidad—.  Escucha, Stiles, estoy increíblemente orgulloso de ti, ¿okey? Pero aun eres un niño. Aun eres _mi_ niño. Y sé que crees que lo sabes todo, pero, confía en mí, no eres tan inteligente como crees cuando tienes dieciséis.

Okey. Ouch.

Su papá debe leer la expresión adolorida en su rostro.

—Y son todos los adolescentes, Stiles, no solo tú —el tono de su papá es claro—. Demonios, cuando tenía dieciséis peleaba con mis padres porque quería dejar la escuela y tocar el bajo en la banda de mi amigo Steve.

— ¿Estuviste en una banda? —su mandíbula se cae.

—Por una semana —dice su papá, una sonrisa débil en la comisura de sus labios—. Éramos terribles. Mi punto es, si hubiera hecho lo que quería cuando tenía dieciséis, hubiera sido la decisión más estúpida de mi vida.

—Uh, ¡o hubieras conseguido un Grammy, hola!

Su papá se inclina sobre la mesa y le golpea la cabeza— No te rías de mi cuando estoy intentando transmitir sabiduría paternal.

Stiles sonríe— Lo siento.

—Solo quiero que seas cuidadoso, hijo —le dice su papá—. Y quiero que recuerdes que existe la ley por una razón —levanta la mano para detener cualquier objeción que pueda tener—. No, no arrestaré a Derek, a menos de que hagan algo idiota y s _e lo digan_ a la gente, y me fuercen a ello. Pero la ley existe porque reconoce que, aun si eres inteligente, o pienses lo contrario, la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis no están listo para tener una relación de adultos.

Stiles se da cuenta de que esta es la mejor respuesta sin prejuicios que puede tener de su papá. Quien también es el sheriff, después de todo— Lo entiendo, papá, en verdad lo hago. Pero no soy como la mayoría de los chicos de dieciséis.

La sonrisa de su papá está teñida con tristeza— Hijo, cuando tu otro yo estaba allá arriba, tendido sobre tu cama… Jesús —se pasa una mano por los ojos y contiene la respiración—. El mago más poderoso que jamás existió, de acuerdo con Deaton. ¿Pero sabes qué? Cuando llegó el momento eso ni siquiera importó. Era un chico de dieciséis que necesitaba a su papá.

—Lo entiendo —dice Stiles—. Lo entiendo porque creo que jamás seré capaz de dejar de necesitar a mi papá, tampoco.

Su papá se levanta y por un segundo cree que la conversación se tornará en algún tema extraño, pero luego lo está instando a levantarse también y colocándolo en un abrazo cuando lo hace.

—No estoy diciéndote qué hacer —dice su papá—, porque dios sabe que no hará ni una pisca de diferencia. Solo te estoy pidiendo que seas cuidadoso.

—Lo seré —Stiles le da una palmada en la espalda.

Su papá lo aprieta con más fuerza— Y quiero que recuerdes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea, ¿okey? Lo que sea. Me gusta mucho Derek, pero si alguna vez tengo que escoger un lado, no dudes de que será el tuyo. ¿Entendido?

—Papá, eso es tierno —le dice Stiles—. Aunque también un poco injusto. Y me refiero a que puedo ser un total imbécil a veces.

Su papá lo suelta— No es mi trabajo ser justo, hijo. Es mi trabajo cuidarte.

En veces como esta Stiles no tiene las palabras para decirle a su papá lo malditamente genial que es. Qué tan más allá de eso es y qué tanto lo ama. Pero cree que él lo sabe.

 

×

 

El viernes por la tarde, Derek recoge a Stiles y conduce a la reserva. Claude ya se ha ido con su papá y con Melissa.

—Te ves bien —dice Derek y él le da silenciosamente las gracias a Lydia.

Está usando sus jeans usuales y sus converse, pero Lydia le compró una camisa azul con botones que se las arregla para aferrarse a su torso y, de alguna manera, no hacerlo ver muy delgado. Cuando Stiles se preocupó en voz alta por el costo, Lydia le dijo que lo considerara parte de su contribución para la fiesta de Derek.

—Gracias —estudia la expresión de Derek por un momento. Se ve sombrío, lo que no es precisamente inusual—. ¿Estás bien?

Derek agarra firmemente el volante— No he celebrado mi cumpleaños desde antes del incendio.

—Oh —Stiles no puede decir que esté sorprendido.

Derek frunce el ceño— No sé qué _hacer_.

—Solo intenta no comerte las caras de las personas —Stiles se inclina y le toca el hombro—. Der, no tienes que preocuparte por esto. Es la manada, además de mi papá y Melissa. A nadie le importará si te tomas un minuto o algo así. Lo entendemos.

La boca de Derek es una línea delgada.

—Pero sabes que tengo que hacer de esto algo gigante, ¿verdad?

Su expresión se suaviza y asiente.

—No estamos reemplazando a tu familia —le dice Stiles—. Pero, ya sabes, también somos familia. Claude, la manada y yo.

Derek exhala lentamente— Lo sé.

—Además, esta es mi forma de irte acostumbrando a las fiestas de cumpleaños de nuevo —dice él—. Porque Claude tendrá una en un par de meses, y habrá pastel y pinturas para la cara, y posiblemente un tema de piratas y princesas.

—Pensé que no nos meteríamos es estereotipos de género.

—Amigo, yo seré una princesa —dice Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek se ríe.

—Solo por eso, tú también. Y Claude será un pirata patea traseros.

—No iré como princesa, Stiles. O como pirata.

—Seguro que no, sourwolf —Stiles rueda los ojos porque sabe que si se presenta ante Derek con un vestido rosa y demanda que lo use, _por Claude,_ Derek lo usará. Es un increíble papá, ese es el porqué.

Derek resopla, pero la tensión lo ha abandonado— Okey, entonces adónde estamos yendo.

—La reserva —le dice él, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Hace que Derek se detenga en un lado del camino antes de que lleguen y le entrega su regalo de cumpleaños, porque no es algo que quiere que abra en frente de su papá. Luego se sienta allí e intenta no inquietarse mientras Derek rasga el papel de la caja pequeña.

La pequeña caja de condones.

Derek se queda mirando la caja por un momento, luego gira la cabeza para verlo.

Él se estremece.

Derek levanta las cejas— ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Derek mueve la nariz— Hueles a miedo.

—Eso es porque estoy aterrado —le dice Stiles—. Der, es algo importante y, sí, estoy un poco nervioso por eso. ¿Y sabes qué apesta? Tener un novio que es como un rastreador de emociones que ni siquiera me deja pretender ser casual y no volverme loco.

Derek se ve preocupado.

Stiles bufa— He visto tu pene, ¿okey? Sé qué tan grande es. Es por eso que estoy nervioso. Pero no hubiera arreglado que Claude pasara la noche con mi papá si no estuviera seguro de hacer esto. _Confió en ti,_ Der. Yo… —al demonio. Juega en grande o lárgate, ¿verdad? — Te amo.

Derek se inclina y le acuna la mejilla— También te amo.

Oh, joder, gracias. Porque eso hubiera sido totalmente extraño.

Stiles se hunde un poco por el alivio— Increíble.

La boca de Derek se tuerce— ¿Increíble?

—Cállate y conduce, lobo cumpleañero —le dice Stiles. Señala el parabrisas— ¡Adelante!

 

×

 

Derek y él son los últimos en llegar por defecto.

Y, fuck, sí, es mágico. Es como un país de las maravillas brillando resplandeciente.

Claude chilla cuando los ve— ¡Dah dah! ¡Buh tata!

Se tambalea hacia adelante, sosteniendo la mano de su papá para balancearse sobre el terreno desigual, viéndose totalmente adorable en su [traje de lobo](https://www.amazon.com/Princess-Paradise-Little-Toddler-Costume/dp/B005OABLNQ/ref=pd_sim_sbs_a_7?ie=UTF8&refRID=19BDJ0HG30CYEV08N4TA). Derek la recoge con una risa y la lanza al aire mientras ella burbujea.

 — ¿En serio? —le dice a Stiles— ¿Un lobo?

—Era eso o Caperucita Roja —responde él—. Y pensé en guardar ese para Halloween. Para mí.

Su papá gime.

En ocasiones como esta, un filtro para su cerebro-boca sería maravilloso. O tal vez solo un poco de control de volumen.

Stiles dirige a Derek a la manta de picnic más grande. Es la única apilada con la mayoría de los cojines— Ahora, ahí es donde te sientas durante la noche y te alimentamos con golosinas y pastel, y tú sonríes, demonios, porque es tu cumpleaños y todos somos increíbles.

—Todos son increíbles —concuerda suavemente Derek y tira de Stiles para darle un beso suave—. Pero tú en especial.

Un calor lo recorre por completo. Empuja a Derek hacia la manta y luego va a conseguirles sodas de la heladera.

Es una noche preciosa. Está bien, pero no fría.

Allison y Lydia se sientan juntas en una alfombrilla. Scott se recuesta con su cabeza en el regazo de Allison y ella pasea los dedos por su cabello mientras habla con Lydia. Stiles debería dejar crecer su cabello, porque se ve agradable y Derek por supuesto que necesita hacerle eso a él.

Érica le teje un brazalete a Boyd de pasto y lo obliga a usarlo. También le teje uno a Claude. Dura al menos veinte segundos en su muñeca antes de que lo lance y luego mire con confusión hacia dónde pudo haber ido.

Isaac y Claude juegan a los lobos aulladores juntos. Mayormente envuelve a Isaac brillando los ojos y Claude haciendo sonidos que se supone que son aullidos, pero que salen más como ‘¡Baaaaah!’

Melissa y su papá se sientan juntos y hablan y, Stiles espera, ignoran el hecho de que sus respetivos hijos están envueltos con los que aman. Scott está prácticamente dormido en el regazo de Allison ahora y Stiles está acurrucado en un costado de Derek, ¿y eso es extraño? ¿En frente de sus padres es raro?

Se pone más raro.

Cuando la comida se ha ido y las primeras velas verdes han empezado a ahogarse en su propia cera, con el claro solo iluminado por las luces conectadas y el brillo de la luna, Stiles se coloca risueño. No es el único. Isaac se mueve un poco más cerca, aun sosteniendo a Claude, y se recuesta contra el otro lado de Derek. Él levanta el brazo y lo acerca más.

Érica no está muy lejos detrás de él.

Boyd les sigue.

Scott es el último en unírseles, acurrucándose contra Stiles.

—Es una cosa de lobos —Stiles escucha a Lydia decirle a su papá y a Melissa.

Es una pila de cachorros y Stiles nunca ha estado en una. Le gusta. Es cálida y confortante, y en verdad podría dormir así por horas. Días, probablemente. A excepción de que Claude no está en el modo. No, está rebotando entre los miembros como un intruso, agarrando cabellos y orejas y dedos y lo que sea que puede alcanzar.

Derek le da un gruñido de advertencia –q _uédate quieta, cría_ -, el cual ella ignora porque pueda que él sea el alfa, pero también es su papá y sabe que su papá la dejará hacer lo que sea que ella quiera.

Es un monstruo.

Érica resopla cuando Claude se retuerce entre ella y Boyd.

— ¡Baaaaah!

Isaac ahoga una risa real.

Stiles mira hacia las estrellas. El cielo está parcialmente oscurecido por las altas copas de los árboles, pero las estrellas que ve son brillantes. Se pregunta qué tan lejos están del sitio al que Derek lo llevó, donde las cenizas del mago están enterradas. Se pregunta si el mago puede verlos ahora. Espera que sí.

Donde sea que esté ahora, Stiles cree que es con su Derek y con su manada.

Cuando sea lo suficientemente grande para decirle, se lo contará a Claude. Se asegurará de decirle que fue tan amada que hicieron hoyos en el universo para salvarla. Y tal vez Derek y él no puedan hacer eso, pero la pueden amar igual y tanto como ellos. Su amor no será cuestionado por el alcance de su magia, sobre todo en noches como esta, donde Claude está rodeada de alegría y risas y confort.

Stiles gira el rostro hacia Derek y atrapa su sonrisa.

—Te amo —le susurra, y no le importa que toda la manada este ahí.

—También te amo —responde Derek. Rueda hacia él, haciendo a un lado a Isaac.

La pila de cachorros colapsa como una torre de jenga en resoplidos y murmullos lobunos. A Stiles no le importa. Coloca sus manos en los hombros de Derek y lo arrastra hacia adelante para un beso.

Si ésta fuera una película, este sería el momento adecuado para los juegos pirotécnicos y dejar rodar los créditos.

Pero esta no es una película.

—Amigo —dice Scott a lo último—, no quiero interrumpir o algo, pero estás recostado sobre mi brazo y eres pesado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, creo que este capítulo me quedó medio raro, pero aún así espero que lo disfruten ;D Como siempre, mil y mil gracias a todos los que dejan un comentario, dan kudos y siguen allí. Estamos ya en la recta final y el siguiente episodio es el epilogo, so... estén preparados para el final.

 

Stiles nunca había estado tan nervioso de estar caminando hacia el loft de Derek como en este momento. Se siente como si estuviera al borde de un precipicio, mirando por encima de la división al lugar donde quiere llegar; y está aterrado. Es tonto. Confía en Derek, ama a Derek, ¿entonces por qué demonios su corazón está latiendo tan rápido como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico?

Derek se quita su chaqueta de cuero y la deja colgando al final del sofá.

Stiles se disculpa un momento y se apresura al baño. Le envía un mensaje de pánico a Scott: _Bro, el nudo. ¿Eso es real en el pene de un hombre lobo?_

Solo pasan unos pocos minutos antes de que llegue la respuesta de Scott: _¿QUÉ? ¡NO! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?_

Okey, eso es algo para aliviarse.

Stiles se dirige a fuera de nuevo y se distrae a sí mismo caminando hasta la cuna de Claude –tiene una en cada casa después de esa primera vez que Derek intentó colocarla en el Camaro-, y se inclina para coger su pato de plástico. Se lo ha estado llevando a la cama últimamente y Stiles espera que no pelee por no tenerlo con ella esta noche. Pasea los dedos sobre su pico.

Derek viene y se para a su espalda, enredando sus brazos alrededor de él. Coloca su barbilla sobre su hombro. Su barba le pica en la oreja. ¿Cuántas veces han estado así, viendo a Claude dormir?

Genial. Ambos son unos raros.

—Es raro que ella no esté aquí —dice Stiles a lo último. No está seguro de si está intentando empezar una conversación o crear una distracción.

De repente se ve como si este fuera un gran paso. Enormemente aterrador.

Derek le acaricia la garganta— Así que, ¿quieres saber qué me conseguí para mi cumpleaños?

— ¿De verdad te conseguiste algo? ¿Algo para ti?

—Para mí y la manada —dice Derek, un poco a la defensiva, porque por supuesto que Derek jamás conseguirá algo solo para sí mismo. Como una persona normal.

— ¿Qué es? —pregunta Stiles con curiosidad.

—Netflix —responde Derek.

— ¿Estás. Hablando. En. Serio? —Jadea él y se gira— ¡Derek, ese es todo un mundo nuevo para ti!

Derek enarca las cejas— Entonces ve y escoge algo para ver.

Oh.

_Oh._

Esperen, ¿qué?

— ¿No vamos a…? —Stiles hace un gesto de mano increíblemente extraño.

—Vamos a ver una película —dice Derek.

Stiles no sabe si estar aliviado o decepcionado. Pero en realidad es bastante agradable acurrucarse con Derek en el sofá y ver alguna película estúpida con un montón de explosiones. Y en verdad es genial que Derek lo acurruque a él y lo enganche con una pierna para mantenerlo cerca. Es tan agradable que al momento Stiles se olvida de la película y se gira para besarse con Derek en su lugar.

Derek hace esa cosa de cuando coloca una pierna en medio de sus muslos, lo que significa una completa invitación para que Stiles se restriegue contra ella, ¿verdad? Derek no se queja. Solo presiona una mano en medio de su espalda y desliza la otra en la parte baja de sus jeans. Masajea la mejilla izquierda de su trasero y lo anima a mecerse atrás y adelante contra su pierna.

Stiles bufa una risa contra su garganta—  Amigo, ¿me repites de quién es este cumpleaños?

Derek mueve la cabeza y captura su labio inferior entre sus dientes. Tira de él suavemente, luego lo suelta y lo lame hasta la mejilla.

Stiles se retuerce. Los lobos son raros. O tal vez solo es Derek. ¿A quién le importa? Es tan táctil y húmedo y _le gusta_ — Der… ¡Derek!

Derek desliza un dedo en la hendidura de su trasero y él se sacude hacia delante.

— ¡Derek!

— ¿Quieres detenerte?

—Oh mi dios, _no,_ ¿por qué preguntas eso siquiera? —Stiles restriega su mejilla contra Derek— Pero estoy a punto de venirme en los pantalones.

Derek gruñe, bajo y placentero— ¿Y?

Stiles engancha una mano en la parte posterior de su cuello y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja por ser un smugwolf— Vamos arriba. Ahora.

Chilla cuando Derek se incorpora y mueve los pies hasta el suelo y al mismo tiempo, de alguna manera, manipulando las extremidades de Stiles para que termine recargado en su regazo. Él se ríe y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek mientras este se coloca en pie.

— ¿Estás intentando impresionarme con tu súper fuerza de lobo? —pregunta él, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Derek.

El otro sonríe— ¿Está funcionando?

— ¡Oh, mi dios, _sí_!

Derek lo carga hasta arriba y Stiles se ríe contra su cuello. Derek lo coloca al borde de la cama, con los pies sobre el suelo y se cierne de pie en medio de sus rodillas. Se inclina y desabotona uno de los ojales de la camisa de Stiles.

—Me gusta esta camisa —la voz de Derek es suave, casi reverente.

—Lydia dijo que me quedaba.

—Lo hace —Derek desliza otro botón por el ojal.

Stiles lo observa en silencio. Su risa cuando Derek lo estaba cargando ha desaparecido, pero fue catártico. Ya no se siente ansioso. Está lo suficientemente relajado para disfrutar de este momento sin preocuparse por qué sucederá después.

Derek termina de desabotonar su camisa y Stiles sube los brazos para que pueda deslizarse fuera de él. Luego se arrodilla en el suelo, en medio de sus rodillas y, wow, okey, tiene que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo antes de que explote.

Derek se inclina de nuevo y le presiona un beso en el abdomen— Ni siquiera te muevas.

No podría aunque tratara.

Derek camina alrededor de la cama y Stiles escucha el chasquido suave del cajón de la mesilla abriéndose. Él sabe qué hay en el cajón. Derek y él se han vuelto recientemente bastante familiares con el lubricante que, por cierto, es mejor del que Stiles tiene en casa. Menos pegajoso.

Abre los ojos cuando Derek vuelve a él.

¿Cómo demonios es tan afortunado? Derek Hale es tan fuera de su liga. Y eso no es solo Stiles desmeritándose –sabe que es lindo, es peculiar y tiene un cierto toque de ‘Hey, la bibliotecaria se quitó las gafas y resultó ser bastante sexy’ a su favor-, pero no está a la altura del otro. Luego Derek se está quitando la camisa y Stiles ni siquiera puede _ver_ la liga de Derek desde donde él está.

Derek se arrodilla de nuevo en el suelo y llega hasta el botón de sus pantalones.

Stiles no _salta_ como si hubiera sido electrocutado.

Cállense.

No lo hace.

—Relájate —le dice Derek con una sonrisa.

Imbécil.

Stiles intenta seguir su consejo de todas formas. Cierra los ojos de nuevo y los mantiene así mientras Derek baja la cremallera. Sube un poco las caderas para que Derek baje los pantalones y la ropa interior. Luego desliza sus manos sobre sus muslos hasta arriba, separando sus piernas con gentileza.

—Qué estás… —Stiles abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Derek bajando la boca hasta su pene— _¡Mierda!_

Las cosas se vuelven un poco locas después de eso. Stiles, posiblemente, esté teniendo una aneurisma. Está consciente de la boca de Derek, su lengua, trabajando en su miembro. Y no solo en su miembro, sino también es sus bolas, y es algo _increíble._ Derek le ha dado mamadas antes, pero esta se siente diferente. Y ahí no termina el juego, lo sabe. Cuando Derek presiona un dedo lubricado en el interior de su agujero, Stiles tiene que recordarle a sus músculos que se relajen.

No es como si la sensación fuera extraña. Stiles ha intentado esto antes con sus dedos y fue poco cómodo y raro, y no se sintió tan bien como lo prometió internet. Derek, al contrario, sabe cómo hacerlo bien. Lo abre lentamente, usando mucho lubricante y distrayéndolo de la incomodidad inicial y el dolor succionando la cabeza de su miembro.

Como una distracción, es bastante efectiva.

—Jesús, joder, Der —Stiles lo mira hacia abajo con los ojos abiertos. Derek se levanta un momento, su pene deslizándose fuera de su boca, y _sonríe._

— ¿Te gusta eso, Stiles? —la boca de Derek está húmeda y brillante con saliva y semen.

—Sí. ¿Te gusta hacer preguntas estúpidas, lobo obvio?

Derek se ríe y retuerce el dedo en su interior y - _mierda_ \- okey, esas son las buenas cosas de las que hablaba la internet. Stiles arquea la espalda, intentando empujarse hacia abajo en la mano de Derek. En verdad no esperaba que se sintiera tan bien. De repente la idea del pene de Derek en su trasero no se ve tan aterradora.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue —murmura Stiles.

—Ese es el plan —le dice Derek y hace un camino de besos por todo su abdomen.

Stiles se retuerce.

Un dedo en su trasero se vuelve dos, luego tres. Les toma mucho llegar a tres. Derek se está tomando su tiempo. Objetivamente, Stiles sabe que eso es algo bueno, pero no hay espacio para la objetividad, o alguna clase de lógica racional. Necesita el pene de Derek para ayer.

—Der, por favor, vamos —gime él. Está resbaladizo y abierto. Está listo para explotar y _necesita_ esto.

Derek retira sus dedos lentamente, casi lamentándolo. Se coloca en pie y se quita sus jeans.

_Oh dulce bebé Zeus._

Commandowolf.

Stiles se coloca más arriba en la cama, haciendo espacio para que Derek se arrodille entre sus muslos. Leyó que sería mucho más fácil sobre sus manos y rodillas la primera vez, pero como que quiere ver a Derek. Así que si él no le pide que se gire, no lo hará.

Derek no lo hace. Desliza sus manos por su trasero y le levanta la pelvis. Stiles lo observa sacar un condón de la caja que él le dio por su cumpleaños, abre el paquete de aluminio y lo rueda por su erección. Stiles siente una oleada de nervios y engancha las piernas en sus caderas. La cabeza del pene de Derek se siente caliente e inmensa contra su agujero. Dios. En cualquier segundo, ¿verdad? Su corazón aumenta el ritmo de los latidos.

—Stiles —Derek se inclina hacia abajo y lo besa—. No tenemos qué.

Stiles se retuerce y le acaricia la mejilla— Quiero hacerlo, Der. Estoy listo.

—Okey —dice Derek y lentamente presiona hacia adelante.

 

×

 

En otro universo, otro Stiles alguna vez hizo esto con otro Derek.

También estaban enamorados.

Stiles se pregunta si, incluso esa primera vez, se miraron a los ojos del otro y vieron un por siempre.

 

×

 

— ¿Okey? —le pregunta Derek un minuto o algo después.

Ouch.

En serio, ouch.

No es como si el dolor fuera exactamente insoportable. Es más la presión que cualquier cosa. Es solo que es incómodo. El miembro de Derek es _grande_ y resulta que el trasero de Stiles no lo es.

—Sí —dice, y desea que la palabra no hubiera salido como una inflexión vacilante y sonara más como una pregunta.

—Solo dale un minuto —dice Derek.

Fácil para él decirlo.

Pero Stiles confía en él. También confía en que no _todo el mundo_ en internet le estaba mintiendo.

Se besan y eso es agradable. Stiles cierra los ojos y le ofrece a Derek su boca. Coloca sus brazos a su alrededor y extiende sus dedos contra su espalda. Puede sentir los músculos y el movimiento contra sus palmas cuando Derek se mueve en pequeños, pequeños centímetros. Luego hace algo y su miembro está en la próstata de Stiles. Se queda sin aliento con los ojos abiertos.

—Oh. Mi. _Dios._

Espera que Derek se vea prepotente pero, en su lugar, parece aliviado.

Lobo dulce.

Stiles se mueve, gimiendo cuando cambia el ángulo de Derek al interior de él y golpea ese punto de nuevo. Ese punto se está convirtiendo en la cosa más favorita de Stiles en el mundo. Clava los talones en la parte trasera de los muslos de Derek para incitarle a acercarse. El miembro de Stiles, que había estado particularmente desinteresado desde la penetración, de repente comienza a prestar atención de nuevo.

— ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —respira Stiles.

Es tan afortunado. Sabe que lo es. Derek es fuerte. Puede mantener este movimiento lento y gentil por horas, probablemente, sosteniendo su peso por encima de él sin cansarse. Derek no se apresurará a terminar simplemente porque no puede contenerse. Llevaran esto al ritmo que exactamente Stiles necesita.

Él se mece en un suave ritmo junto a Derek. Tan fácil, tan suave, como el murmullo de pequeñas olas poco profundas. Derek ni siquiera está envistiendo, solo moviendo las caderas un poco, solo dándole a Stiles pequeños vistazos de placer que, lentamente, sustituyen la incomodidad de su trasero.

Es un proceso lento, y Stiles está tan distraído por los besos de Derek y la forma en la que acaricia su garganta y hace marcas en su piel, que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuándo se convierte en algo urgente.

—Más —gime, apretando a Derek—. Por favor, _más._

Casi se queja cuando Derek retrocede, luego encorva la espalda y jadea ante la primera envestida real. Es lenta y fuerte, y lo iluminan como un puto petardo.

— ¡Der! —lloriquea, arqueándose para encontrarse con la presión de nuevo. Su miembro mojado está atrapado en medio de ellos, frotándose contras los músculos imposibles del abdomen de Derek— Santa mierda, Der.

—Eres tan hermoso, Stiles —Derek gruñe contra su garganta.

Stiles está bastante seguro de que tiene la boca abierta y la cara roja, pero lo que sea. Tomará el cumplido. Tomará cualquier cosa que Derek le dé, aparentemente. Tomarlo como un maldito campeón.

—No quiero dejar de hacer esto —murmura Stiles, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para permitirle a Derek restregarse contra él y su yugular—. Quiero vivir con tu pene dentro de mí.

Derek bufa una risa— ¿No crees que eso sería raro?

Stiles agarra un montón de cabello y le mueve la cabeza en cierto ángulo para besarlo descuidadamente— No me importa. Lo quiero.

Derek gime cuando Stiles baja hasta agarrar su miembro— _Jesús._

—Por favor, hazme venir —le gime él en el odio—. Por favor, Der, estoy muy cerca.

Derek cambia el ritmo y todos los nervios dentro de Stiles se convierten en electricidad. Luego Derek desliza una mano en medio de sus cuerpos y agarra su pene y él ya tiene suficiente. En verdad ha terminado con esto. Todo es tan sucio y repentino y pegajoso como el infierno, pero, ¿cómo demonios logró incluso que le llegase a la barbilla?

Derek jode a Stiles hasta su orgasmo y luego también se está viniendo con Stiles aferrándose a su cuerpo tembloroso.

Le pica un poco cuando Derek sale, y luego están recostados juntos sobre su cama y Stiles está intentando saber qué está sintiendo con exactitud.

—No me quedan huesos —decide a lo último—. Amigo, ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Derek se inclina y le lame el semen de la barbilla.

—Asqueroso —dice Stiles, aunque también es _caliente,_ y no puede dejar la sonrisa que se está extendiendo sobre su rostro—. Te amo.

—También te amo.

 

×

 

Así que, el sexo es peor que las prácticas de lacrosse. Stiles se está moviendo como un hombre de ochenta años con una cadera de plástico cuando finalmente sale de la cama de Derek y se dirige al baño. Aparentemente ha hecho el ejercicio de toda su vida. Cada dolor se siente perversamente bien y está bastante seguro de querer intentarlo a futuro de nuevo. Tan pronto como pueda moverse otra vez.

Está terminando de orinar cuando Derek viene al baño.

¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienen límites? Está demasiado cansado para protestar.

Además, Derek lo atrapa por los hombros y lo dirige a la ducha, y resulta que una ducha caliente de vapor con un Derek desnudo es todo lo que necesita.

Se besan un poco, pero Stiles está muy cansado y adolorido para sexo en la ducha. Y probablemente muy descoordinado, honestamente. Cuando salen y se secan, Derek le lanza un par de pantalones de chándal y una henley limpia. Lo que es dulce, pero le quedan un poco grandes.

—Debería dejar ropa aquí —decide, enganchado los pantalones en sus caderas antes de que se caigan por millonésima vez.

—Deberías —concuerda Derek y eso es raro.

Cada sitio en internet le ha dicho que necesitas invadir el espacio de tu novio con rapidez y la precisión de un equipo del SWAT. Necesitas estar ya ahí antes de que el pobre bastardo sepa con qué lo golpeaste. Pero Derek es increíblemente fácil al respecto.

—Ordené pizza —dice Derek mientras cuelga las toallas.

Fácil y _perfecto._

Stiles camina hacia fuera y se sienta en el sofá— Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Derek, de hecho, se avergüenza un poco— _Tú_ lo eres.

Sí, Stiles está enamorado.

Aplastado por los putos talones del amor.

 

×

 

En la mañana del sábado, recogen a Claude y al papá de Stiles y van a comer panqueques para el desayuno.

— ¿Ocasión especial? —pregunta el papá de Stiles mientras ojea el menú.

Stiles se encoge y se coloca rojo.

Derek se mantiene firme—  Desayuno con los Stilinskis. ¿Qué sería más especial que eso?

Su papá resopla y ordena tocino con sus panqueques.

 

×

 

Después de esa primera noche, el sexo se vuelve algo tan fácil en su repertorio como el besarse. Stiles está maravillado esa primera noche en la que Derek le gruñe y lo estrella contra una pared. Como en los viejos tiempos, a excepción de que esta vez Derek termina jodiendo mucho más que su cerebro. Entonces es un millón de veces mejor que en los viejos tiempos.

Las películas y la TV también le prometieron que el sexo va a empeorar las cosas.

No es así.

Bueno, aparte de tener que asegurarse de no dejar cicatrices de por vida en la vida de Claude por dejarse llevar delante de ella, no lo hace. A veces Stiles desearía que pudieran tener sexo cada vez que quisieran, y no esperar a la hora de la siesta o a conseguir una niñera, pero es lo que es. Algún día, cuando no estén atrapados en un loft de diseño abierto o compartiendo la habitación de Stiles con Claude, se pondrá más fácil.

Derek comienza a hablar de reconstruir la vieja casa Hale.

Será lo suficientemente grande para que toda la manada se quede allí por días o por semanas si quieren. Le pueden dar a Claude su propia habitación. Stiles y Derek también podrían tener su propia habitación, juntos.

Y solo así planearon su por siempre.

Es extraño qué tan fácil es.

—Así que —dice Stiles una tarde—, compañeros. ¿Eso es real?

—Sí —le dice Derek.

La mandíbula de Stiles se cae— ¿Y cuándo ibas a decirme?

— ¿Qué eres mi compañero? —Derek frunce el ceño— Stiles, prácticamente estamos viviendo juntos. Tenemos un hijo. Tenemos sexo. Mucho. No sé por qué eso sería una sorpresa para ti.

Lobo sarcástico.

—Oh, bueno, ¡tal vez porque si tenemos este enlace místico mágico, me gustaría saberlo!

Derek enarca las cejas—  ¿Tenemos un enlace místico mágico?

—El enlace de compañeros.

Derek parpadea hacia él— ¿Has estado ‘investigando’ en internet de nuevo?

Stiles entorna los ojos— Tal vez.

—Stiles, eres mi compañero. Pero no hay un enlace místico mágico. Eres mi compañero porque nos gustamos y nos escogimos al otro —Derek resopla—. No significa que estamos atascados con el otro de por vida.

Stiles le lanza una taza de plástico a la cabeza.

—Okey —dice Derek, leche escurriéndose por su camisa—, eso salió mal. Stiles, sería el hombre más afortunado del planeta si estuviéramos atascados juntos por la eternidad, pero no hay un enlace místico mágico de por medio para que suceda.

—Mejor —concede Stiles—. ¿Así que los lobos no se unen de por vida?

—Este lo hace —dice Derek.

Stiles sonríe— Mucho mejor.

Los lobos no se unen de por vida, pero sí pueden ser domesticados.

Y, aparentemente, también los Stilinski.


	15. Chapter 15

 

_Tres años después._

 

Stiles guarda su cuaderno en su mochila y revisa su reloj mientras sale de la sala de lectura. Tiene media hora para volver a su dormitorio y empacar una maleta para el fin de semana.

— ¡Yo, Stiles! —Le grita Gabe— ¡Fiesta esta noche en Sigma Phi! ¿Vienes?

Sonríe y niega con la cabeza— Voy a casa por el fin de semana, bro. ¡Te veo el lunes!

Stiles había pensado alguna vez que la universidad significaría cierto grado de anonimato. No podía ser el chic raro, ruidoso y extraño, o al menos no el único. No sería el hijo del sheriff de una ciudad pequeña. Habría una multitud y él se mezclaría entre ellos.

En verdad no funcionó de esa forma.

Tiene diecinueve. Está casado con un hombre. Tiene un hijo.

Las personas lo _notaron._

Su compañero de habitación, Mark, estuvo preocupado al inicio de que estuviera en algún culto. O una secta. O algo. Se había portado especialmente raro en ese entonces.

—En serio, tú nunca festejas. Vas a casa _todos_ los fines de semana. Amigo, no creo que te haya visto jamás tomarte una cerveza. ¿Es algo prohibido para tu gente?

— ¿Mi gente?

— ¿No eres como súper religioso o algo así?

—De hecho, estoy súper casado —Stiles le había mostrado una foto de Derek y Claude. Una vez que Mark cerró la boca de la sorpresa, fue bastante cool acerca de todo el asunto.

Así que, sí. Tal vez Stiles se está perdiendo un montón de todas las experiencias universitarias, pero no le importa. Se queda todas las noches en la habitación y hace todos sus trabajos para poder ir los fines de semana a Beacon Hills y pasar tiempo con su familia. ¿Y qué tiene si no puede cuadrar su familia, su GPA _y_ una loca vida social en la misma ecuación? Se irá por las primeras dos y no se arrepentirá de nada.

Sus fines de semana están tan cuidadosamente programados al igual que sus clases.

La noche de viernes es con la manada. Cualquiera que no esté en la casa de inmediato llega para la cena. Por lo general se pone bastante ruidoso.

La mañana del sábado es para pasar tiempo con Derek y Claude.

La tarde del sábado son entrenamientos de emisario con Deaton.

La noche del sábado es de Derek y él.

La mañana del domingo en desayuno con su papá, Derek y Claude en un restaurante. Su papá siempre ordena panqueques y tocino y un montón de mentiras sobre sus niveles de colesterol.

Las tarde del domingo es pasar más tiempo con Derek y Claude.

Luego, en la noche, abraza a Claude como despedida para que ella pueda ir a dormir a la hora que necesita y dejan a uno de la manada cuidándola mientras Derek lo conduce de vuelta a Stanford. A veces se siente como si pasaran la mitad de sus vidas en los asientos del Camaro. Aun así, no lo preferiría de otra forma.

Stiles se apresura a su dormitorio.

Cuando llega, Mark recién está saliendo de la cama. A las dos p.m. Pero, hey, Stiles no juzgará las decisiones de vida de nadie. Mark no ronca, no pone la música a todo volumen y no intenta robar su Adderall. Stiles pudo haber tenido peor suerte.

—Oh, hey —murmura Mark—. ¿Conoces al chico pelirrojo al final del pasillo?

—Um, supongo —Stiles arroja un par de ropas en su mochila. Luego saca el libro que Deaton le dio de la parte inferior de su cajón de ropa y lo desliza en la mochila. No quiere devolverlo aún, pero hay un par de cosas que quiere preguntarle a Deaton el fin de semana y será más sencillo teniéndolo con él. Además, no le gusta mucho la idea de dejar libros antiguos y raros –y _poderosos_ \- en su dormitorio cuando no está allí. Y este libro sí que es poderoso. La primera vez que lo abrió y pasó sus dedos por las líneas, sintió que su chispa le respondía. Como si la reconociera, como alguna especie de atracción magnética.

Stiles podría estarse especializando en sociología en Stanford, pero también está estudiando para ser emisario de la manada Hale. O de la manada Hale McCall, como se han estado llamando desde que Scott también resultó ser un alfa. Lo que tomó a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Stiles cree que Derek y Scott debieron haberse arrancado las extremidades el uno al otro por el territorio pero, en su lugar, lo solucionaron todo mientras comían pizza. Fue su idea. A veces el no saber qué está haciendo y crear las reglas a la marcha es algo bueno, especialmente cuando Deaton le dijo después que eso hubiera sido prácticamente imposible.

Stiles dejó de creer en imposibles ya hace bastante tiempo atrás.

Y tiene razones.

Una muy grande razón, más que todo.

Pasea la mano por su abdomen.

No está seguro de cómo sucedió. Deaton dijo que el Increíble Mago Stiles lo logró porque era increíblemente poderoso. Stiles no lo es. Puede hacer un par de cosas ahora, ¿pero esto? Esto está lejos, lejos de sus habilidades.

Esto es un _regalo,_ y puede que Stiles no sepa cómo sucedió, o por qué sucedió ahora, pero sabe de quién es. Recuerda al chico recostado en su cama, muriendo. El chico, ardiendo con un poder inimaginable, murmurando: _puedes tener lo que nosotros tuvimos._

Aún no lo ha mostrado, pero… hey, siempre le ha gustado la ropa holgada, ¿verdad? Y si tiene que saltarse un semestre, o un año, ¿entonces qué? Funcionará.

Todo funcionará.

—Sí —Mark se coloca una camiseta y se restriega las manos por la cara. Apesta a cerveza rancia—. Como sea, me debe veinte dólares porque dijo que era basura que estuvieras casado y con un niño, así que si puedes hacerte amigo de él en Facebook o algo y mostrarle fotos, eso sería genial.

Stiles parpadea— Um. Okey, supongo.

—Gracias, amigo —Mark se rasca la barriga y se encamina hacia el baño—. Te veo el lunes.

—Vale —dice Stiles mientras la puerta se cierra.

Stiles termina de guardar todo en la mochila. Revisa el tener su billetera y teléfono, luego se cuelga la mochila al hombro y se dirige a las escaleras.

Espera en la sombra de un árbol en la acera, ojeando los mensajes en su teléfono. Supone que no debería estar tan sorprendido de que las personas no crean que está casado. Algunos días Stiles apenas puede creérselo.

Tres semanas después de su cumpleaños dieciocho, Derek y él fueron a la corte de Beacon Hills y se casaron. Una hora después de eso, Stiles presentó sus papeles para adoptar oficialmente a Claude. Todo el proceso se sintió más burocrático que romántico, y Stiles lo manejó bien y como un adulto. Y eso justo antes de que volvieran al loft de Derek y toda la manda los estuvieran esperando con canapés y luces de colores por todas partes, ¿y quién hubiera dicho que Derek sabía cómo bailar el vals? Y fue malditamente perfecto y Stiles lloró, fue tan ridículo.

Sonríe ante la memoria.

Saluda a un par de personas pasando por allí. Reconoce a algunos de sus clases o del dormitorio frente al suyo. Luego revisa la hora en su celular. Hay un grupo de chicos a las afueras del dormitorio dando furtivas miradas en su dirección. Uno de ellos es el chico pelirrojo del que Mark le habló.

¿En serio? ¿Ahora se convirtió en un espectáculo? Aunque entiende el punto de la reunión de personas esperando la llegada de Derek. No todos los días ves algo tan sexy como eso. Debería haber multitudes y letreros ondeándose, y tal vez una parada.

Stiles no puede detener la sonrisa que se forma en sus labios cuando escucha el distintivo rugido del Camaro cuando da vuelta en la calle.

El Camaro se detiene.

La puerta del conductor se abre y Derek sale.

Chaqueta de cuero. Pantalones ajustados. Gafas de sol. Sonrisa de mil watts.

Derek Hale sabe cómo hacer una entrada.

Stiles está seguro de que no está imaginando los murmullos de al menos la mitad del publico de espectadores en apreciación.

Derek abre la puerta trasera del Camaro y Claude sale.

— ¡Tata! —grita y corre a por él. Sus trenzas se mueven junto a ella, su vestido ondeándose con el viento y sus sandalias resuenan contra el suelo. ¿Es posible que haya crecido tanto en una semana? Parece que sí— ¡Tata!

Ella se lanza a sus brazos y Stiles la atrapa, le da una vuelta en el aire y se la coloca en la cadera— ¿Me extrañaste, Claudie?

Ella lo abraza con fuerza—  ¡Papi me hizo comer brócoli!

—Oh. Mi. Dios —Stiles abre muchísimo los ojos—. ¡Papi es un _monstruo_!

Claude presiona su rostro contra su garganta, acariciando y resoplando. Marcándolo.

—Un monstruo —dice Derek, quitándose las gafas y arqueando una ceja—. ¿En serio?

—Lo llamo como lo veo, Der —Stiles gira la cabeza para mirar a la audiencia, luego le da una sonrisa a Derek. Bueno, ¿por qué no darles a las personas lo que quieren? — Ahora ven aquí y bésame. Stiles necesita un poco de azúcar.

—Idiota —Derk bufa, pero lo besa de todas formas. Presiona gentilmente en su abdomen mientras lo hacen. Stiles sabe que puede oír el pequeño ritmo cardiaco en su interior—. Te extrañé.

—También te extrañé.

—Hey, Claudie —dice Derek—. Dile a Tata lo que le trajimos de regalo.

Claude chilla hacia Stiles— ¡Papas fritas!

—Los amo tanto a ambos —dice Stiles y besa a Derek de nuevo.

Porque es un lobo perfecto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y terminado!   
> Esta nota final es en dedicación para todas esas personitas que estuvieron conmigo durante este tiempo, esperando y leyendo, comentándome y haciéndonos compañía en cada capítulo; espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Es una maravillosa trama y me enorgullece el haberla traducido para todos ustedes (no es mucho, pero es mi contribución a Stiles/Derek y esta última temporada de TW).  
> Tengo otra historia ya en proceso -aunque esa sí será más corta-, así que crucen los dedos para poder leerla pronto.  
> Y sin nada más que decir, gracias y nos leeremos después.  
> Adiós~


End file.
